Total Drama Supreme
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: Chris McClean and his new Co-host, BLizzard, will be hosting one of the most extreme seasons of Total Drama, as they return to Wawanakwa. Send in your characters, to see if they will win the big prize at theend of the series.
1. Applications

**Camera opens up to non other then the infamous Camp Wawanakwa. A new season of the Total Drama series is about to begin. Chris McClean walks onstage**

**Chris: Welcome everybody. We're back in Camp Wawanakwa, for another season, part of the Total Drama Series. And this time, We're going to set the bar a little bit higher.**

**Various clips from around the amp are shown, as Chris talks.**

**Chris: 26 competitors, all under the age of 20, will be here this season. We are expecting quite a lot of drama, as many of these personalities will collide. These 26 campers will have to endure our less that good food, the wild outdoors, me and my co-host, which I shall introduce in a second, our main assistant Chef, all the challenges, and lets not forget....Each other.**

**Scene cuts to the campfire pit, where Chris is sitting on a log. A short brunette haired man, dressed in a camouflage shirt, and beige khaki's, is sitting beside Chris.**

**Chirs: Before I continue, let me introduce my co-host...not that I needed one...A man, that simply will be called Blizzard.**

**Blizzard: That's right Chris, and it's good to be here.**

**Chirs: Back in this fire pit, is where eliminations happen. On this show, Marshmellows represent more then just a tasty campfire treat. It means life. Should you not receive one at the end of the bonfire ceremony, you're out for good.**

**Blizzard: The winner of this season, will be winning a huge amount of money. Not a hundred grand, not even a million. This time, we're giving away a cool, two million dollars, to the one camper who has the balls to survive the challenges me and Chris will throw at them, and believe me, it's going to be beyond what you've seen before. Now for those interested in joining, there is an application you need to fill out. Check it out. Don't forget to send in your audition tapes.**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Character type:

Character Alignment (Face/good, Heel/Evil, or Tweener/Neutral):

Appearance:

- Body

- Hair:

- Skin:

- Clothes:

Pjs:

Swimwear:

Accessories:

Personality:

Favorite:

- Type of Music:

- Artist:

- Song:

- Food:

- Drink:

- Color:

- TV Show:

- Sport:

- Movie:

Least Favorite:

- Type of Music:

- Artist:

- Song:

- Food:

- Drink:

- Color:

- TV Show:

- Sport:

- Movie:

Hobbies:

Paired with (if yes, describe what type):

Fears:

Bio/Anything Else:

Audition tape:

**Chris: We already have two competitors signed up thus far. We need a total of 12 males, and 12 females to complete the list. Here are our first two campers.**

Name: Vega Kaine

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Character type: Prankster/fighter

Character Alignment: Tweener

Appearance:

- Body: 5'11, toned

- Hair: Black, dread lock in the back that go just past the neck

- Skin: beige

- Clothes: Black Khakis, black army boots, black open button up T shirt, white undershirt, spike Collar, Spiked wristbands (takes off the spiked stuff in some challenges.

Pjs: Black boxers

Swimwear: Black trunks with silver flames

Accessories: Skateboard, Ipod, and electric guitar w/amp

Personality: Loves to pull pranks, and stuns. Very much a party boy, but also likes to fight. Somebody you want on your side

Favorite:

- Type of Music: Metal

- Artist: Motley Crue

- Song: Hearts on Fire (Hammerfall)

- Food: Pepperoni Pizza

- Drink:Smirnoff Ice (he's 19, legal to drink in Canada)

- Color: Silver

- TV Show: Two and a half Men

- Sport: Wrestling

- Movie: The Dark Knight

Least Favorite:

- Type of Music: Pop

- Artist: Justin Timberlake

- Song: Anything by Justin Timberlake

- Food: Squash

- Drink: V8

- Color: Pink

- TV Show: Jersey Shore

- Sport: Figure skating

- Movie: Borat

Hobbies: Pulling Pranks, rigging things, performing insane stunts, skateboarding.

Paired with: Somebody flirty, and/or somebody opposite of him.

Fears: Snakes and Spiders

Bio/Anything Else: Vega was born to have fun. Nobody has been able to tell him not to do so. When he was ten, his parents divorced, separating him and his twin Sister, Ciara (see below). He also likes to fight, but that's only if provoked, or for competition. He never picks a fight unless provoked. Basically, Don't diss his lifestyle, or diss his family, or act like an ass to him, because he will go crazy. Rumor has it that the last guy who pissed him off, got his jaw broken in one single punch. He also hates cigarettes.

Audition tape:

Scene opens up to a nice small lake in a more rural part of Ontario. The camera then sees the man himself, Vega Kaine, with his skateboard. But it looks like some contraption is attached to it.

Vega: Word up TDS! I am the master of all your fun, the ultimate party throwa', the guy who will raise more hell then the whole world combined...VEGA KAINE!

Vega poses for a second, placing his skateboard behind his head. A common skater pose when they're just chilling.

Vega: I'm the kind of guy who would make all the drama look good. See, you only live once, maybe if you're lucky...twice. So I want to have all the fun in the world, and there ain't a damn thing that nobody can say or do to stop me. I'm the guy that people will look at and say 'what will he do next?' The answer is simple. Whatever I want. That's why you gotta party and just do what you want. And now, for everyone's enjoyment, I'm gonna jump this lake, using my tricked out skateboard. I call this the rocket board.

Vega puts his board down, and takes a remote switch out. Camera zooms out, to see a bit of a ramp that Vega is starting on. He skates down, right ot the dock, where there is a launch ramp. When he gets close, he activates the rocket, and is seen flying up wildly, before crashing into the lake. He rises up a second later.

Vega: WO! HOW WAS THAT?!?!?!

Camera guy: That was INTENSE DUDE!

Vega: HELL YEAH!

And here's my 2nd character

Name: Ciara Kaine

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Character type: Sexy laid back chick

Character Alignment: Face

Appearance:

- Body: 5'5, curvy, 36DD breasts

- Hair: blond w/black bangs, pulled back or ponytail, goes to upper back

- Skin: tan

- Clothes: Black tank top, skin tight knee length jean shorts, red sneakers, or black sandals

Pjs: white undershirt w/ rocker PJs

Swimwear: Black String Bikini

Accessories: Ipod, biker gloves, a couple of books

Personality: Laid back.

Favorite:

- Type of Music: Hard Rock and Dance

- Artist: Nickelback

- Song: Burn It To The Ground

- Food: Chicken

- Drink: Pepsi

- Color: Red

- TV Show: House

- Sport: Basketball

- Movie: Casino Royale

Least Favorite:

- Type of Music: Pop

- Artist: Hanna Montana

- Song: Hit Me Baby 1 more time – Brittany Spears

- Food: Brussel Sprouts

- Drink: Grape Soda

- Color: Maroon

- TV Show:ICarly

- Sport: Golf

- Movie: Twilight

Hobbies: Reading, relaxing.

Paired with: She's compatible with almost anyone

Bio/Anything Else: The Twin sister to Vega, she is an extremely laid back person, simply would rather enjoy life. Very proud of her body, not afraid to use it. She is also a natural athlete, trained in 5 different forms of Martial arts, including Karate, Ju-jitsu, Caporrera, Kickboxing, and Lucha Libre

Audition tape:

Scene opens up to see Ciara in her swimwear, relaxing on the beach, sleeping peacefully. She wakes up, sensing the camera.

Ciara: Oh. Hey. The name's Ciara. You know...the hot blonde with a brain, and the drive.

Camera girl: What do you mean by that C?

Ciara: Maddie, you know what I mean.

Maddie: But TDS Doesn't.

Ciara: No, you're right. I meant the drive to have the hottest kind of fun, if you know what I'm sayin'.

Maddie the camera girls tilts the cmera up and down, to give a nodding impression.

Ciara: I just like to have fun, no strings attached. I'm proud to say I'm a well 'gifted' individual, but I won't flaunt it all the time. Unless...if you want me. to. Just know this TDS. You bring the opportunity, I'll bring the ratings. Oh and fellas...I'm free.

Maddie: Did you really have to put in that last bit in there?

Ciara: Of course. You should know that's what I do Maddie.

**Chris: That all being said, let's get ready to start this season off. Ladies and Gentlemen....Welcome....to.....Total......Drama........SUPREME!!!!!**


	2. List of Contestants

Scene opes back up inside the producers tent, where Chris and Blizzard (who now has electric blue hair, fyi) have on them all the application forms.

**Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Supreme. We have here the list of competitors thus far for our awesome show here Blizzard, if you would, read off the females who have been accepted thus far.**

**Blizzard: With pleasure. Who we have selected thus far to participate with the females, are as followed:**

- Ciara Kaine (A/N: But you already knew that)

- Leonora Salter

- Heidi Tinti

- Becca Tinti

- Evie Days

- Riley Allen

- Lucinda 'Lulu' Bloom

- Blair Tohamas

- Ashton Marie Davids

**Chris: Those are the lovely ladies we've selected thus far. Only five, that's right, FIVE more spots are open**

**Blizzard: Five? I thought this was supposed to be 13 guys, and 13 girls? What's up with that?**

**Chris: Oh...about that....I was just informed that we're going with 14 each. Special surprise that needs 28 in total.**

**Blizzard: Ah, I see. Well should be interesting to say the least.**

**Chris: Oh you bet it is. But anyways. Now, for the men. Who has the coconuts to be on this wild ride. Their names are:**

- Vega Kaine (A/N: Again...you already knew that)

- Jared Ian Kyles

- Jaret Ike Kyles

- Zak Parker

- Adam Cutair

- Jack 'Rookie' Bishop

- Jamie Leroux

**Chris: We need 7 more guys, and 5 more girls, for us to officially start.**

**Blizzard: And also, for you the fans, we have chosen a group of special guest interns to join us on our show.**

**Chris: Heyyyyy....i was supposed to say that.**

**Blizzard: Don't care dumbass.**

**Chris: Grrr....Annnnyways...While we do have a good amount of them, only four of them will be chosen to help out on the show. And to make things interesting, we're giving you, the audience watching at home, the chance to select two guys, and two girls. The poll is up, so select which former campers you'd like to see.**

**Blizzard: Those applications are pouring in, so we'll be right back with the remaining campers listed.**

A/N: This chapter will be updated to show the full lists of them when completed. Also, the pol is in my name page/homepage, whatever you want to call it lol


	3. Day 1 Part 1: First half arrives

Scene opens up at the dock of shame, where both Chris and Blizzard await the contestants.

Chris: And we're back here on Total Drama Supreme. It's time for us to finally meet our campers. First up, is Evie Days.

A boat is seen pulling up to the dock. A girl, dressed in Green and Orange jumps off the boat, with her luggage. She looks around kind of admiring the little good scenery at this camp.

Blizzard: Welcome to Total Drama Supreme Evie.

Evie: Thanks. You must be the new co-host, right?

Blizzard: Yup.

Evie: Cool.

Chirs: Quit stealing my spotlight.

Blizzard: Dude...relax. I'm just doing my job, just like you are.

The next boat comes in with a long haired male, with a white skull on his sleeve. The boat is fast enough to cause his long black hair to be blown in the wind. When he arrives, he takes his luggage, and jumps right out.

Chris: Adam. Glad you could make it.

Adam: Whatever man.

Adam gives Chris and Blizzard a very small smile. But it looks like his fangs are showing. This slightly creeps Chris out a bit.

Chris: Vampire wannabe or something?

Blizzard: Dunno. Let's see who's next...Oh looks like we have Leonora Salter coming up.

The boat with Leonora arrives. She quickly gets off, and takes a look around the place. She sighs. She then smirks, as she looks at Blizzard.

Leonora: Could be worse. Hey you...what's your name?

Blizzard knew it was him she was talking to. He smirked, as she walked over. Leonora was checking out Blizzard, and he knew it.

Blizzard: I'm called Blizzard.

Leonora: Pleasure to meet ya! You been working out?

Blizzard: I have been lately, yes.

Chris: OH FOR THE LOVE OF....Stop flirting with him! He's supposed to be the loser host.

If you could hear a glass breaking sound out of pure timing, you would have, and Blizzard slowly turned towards Chris, with a powerful glare. Suddenly, everyone was splashed. Everyone turned to the dock, where they see a tall and well built male arrive from the cockpit of the boat, he was all smiling.

Chris: You must be Jack. Word of advice for next time, DON'T SPLASH ME!!! It takes a while before I can get my hair right.

Jack: Really? I think it looks better like that. Makes you look like a hippie, instead of a jackass.

Everyone laughed at that joke, but Blizzard was laughing the hardest at that.

Blizzard: Oh man. That is a burn right there. Keep it up Jack. But...if you were driving, then who the -Bleep- is gonna drive it back?

Jack: Can I?

Chris: NO! I'll just get Chef to do it.

Blizzard: I thought Chef was driving the boats?

Chris: Naw, he's not. In the meantime tho, we do need to move it.

The engine is already come to life, as Jack parks his boat out of the way. Just as Jack gets out, another boat comes in, with what looks like a really hot blond with black bangs, a black tank top, and wrapped up forearms.

Blizzard: Helllloooo there Ciara.

Ciara: Hey there. You're kinda cute. What's your name?

Chris: His name is Blizzard. Now stop flirting with him. Flirt with me.

Ciara: I think my foot would rather have a good friendship with your ass.

Snickering is heard from everyone there thus far. But then, the laid back Blond moves up to Chris swiftly, and delivers a hard punch to the stomach, instantly crumbling Chris.

Ciara: That's just a warning.

Jack: Whoa. That looked good. Dunno why it did.

Ciara: Who doesn't want to whoop that ass? I know a lot of people would. But I'm the one who's gonna do so the most.

Leonora: Personal?

Ciara: Kinda...and that's all you'll know.

Chris: thats.....sm-smarts.

Blizzard: Get up. You'll be fine. Anyways...the next two, that's right, TWO, campers are Jared and Jaret.

Two young men, who look almost identical, hop off the boat. One just looks indifferent to everything, while one seems really excited.

Jared: Oh man. We're finally at the legendary campgrounds. SWEET.

Jaret, Jared's brother, looked at Jared, with a look that said 'just shut up already'.

Jared: Oh, Hi everybody. I'm Jared, and this is my little bro Jaret. He don't talk much, so...well He's opposite of me. But that's cool, because he's awesome.

All the other campers looked at each other, thinking that this guy was weird. They took their luggage, and joined the others at the other end of the dock. By that time, Chris had gotten up. He read the next ones to arrive.

Chris: Okay, we have another set coming here. Please welcome the Tinti sisters, Becca and Heidi.

Two sisters come onto the deck form the boat. Men are carrying their luggage. Most of the boys take a look at Becca, and are drooling over her, including the hosts.

Becca: Hiii....Looks like there are some cute ones here Helga.

Hedi: SIS....my name....is....Heidi.....memorize it.

Becca: Mamor-what?

Heid: Ugh....forget it.

Most of the other contestants aren't even paying attention to what the two sisters were arguing about. Another boat had come in the meantime, carrying a very baggy clothes wearing boy. He stepped off the deck, after tossing his luggage onto the deck.

Chris: Jamie. What's up?

Jamie: eh. Not a whole lot.

For some reason, everyone thought the voice that Jamie had sounded kinda forced, plus a little deeper then it should be. But nobody thought better of it really. Everyone was startled however, when they heard a thump on the deck. They turned around, to see an athletically built blond girl get up, after she did a brief roll. She must have jumped onto the deck, as her boat pulled up behind her quickly, and chucked her luggage onto the deck.

Chris: Ah. The adrenaline junkie princess, Ashton.

Ashton: Hey Chris.

Like all the others, she simply grabbed her luggage, and joined the rest of the campers.

Chris: Okay, we got only two more to go before our first commercial break. Up next, we have Lucinda Bloom.

Blizzard: and FYI, call her Lulu, or she'll whoop your ass....or so we've been told.

Female voice: You're correct...whoever you are.

The view of the camera shifts to see Lulu, sporting a black v-neck with hot pink camisole underneath, short dark denim shorts, and a pair of black Converse's. She looks like she's ready for a fight.

Blizzard: The fighter chick has arrived. And I'm called Blizzard.

Lulu: Blizzard...what the hell kihnd of name is that?

Chris: HA!

Blizzard: An old Nickname, thank you very much.

Lulu: Ah...cool.

Suddenly, very loud music is heard coming from the distance. It is from the next boat arriving. We see a tall, well built black haired young man (with dreadlocks in the back) wearing mostly black, with his white undershirt exposed, showing off some of his physique. He grabs his luggage, and his skateboard, and jumps onto the deck.

Chris: Vega. The party boy has arrived.

Vega: S'up dude.

He bumps knuckles with both hosts. Suddenly, he spots Ciara, and Ciara spots him. The both smile, as Vega draops his gear. Ciara runs up to him, and they embrace.

Becca: I'm confused

Heidi:....no surprise there.

Becca: HAILEY! I'm being honest here. What's with them. They used to be lovers or something.

Lulu sighs at Becca, before she smacked the dumb blonde over the head.

Lulu: Don't make any stupid comments. Let them answer it themselves.

Jared: Dammit...I was so close to getting her number.....SOOOO close.

Once Vega and Ciara spearated, they joined the rest of their campers.

Vega: You guys got it all wrong. Ciara's my little sister.

Ciara: LITTLE?!?!?!? I'm only two minutes younger then you asshole.

Vega: That makes you the baby.

Ciara: Shut....up!

Despite that exchange, the sibling burst out laughing, which gets most of the other campers laughing as well.

Chris: That's 14 of our 28 campers here. We're gonna take a quick commercial break, to get Jack's boat back over to the mainland, and to refuel them tanks. Don't touch that dial. Then again, with me around, you don't need to. We'll be right back.

Blizzard: Conceited asshole.

A/N: And that's the first official chapter of TDS underway. I still need more applicants to arrive. The updated list of campers (excluding the ones introduced here) coming next chapter are:

Riley Allen

Blair Tohamas

Sapphire Ray Isle (newly added)

Dakota Favola (newly added)

Phoebe Matthews (newly added)

Zak Parker

Isaac Clark (newly added)

Kevin Rose (newly added)

Omar Frego (newly added)

In total, 2 girls and 4 boys are needed. Let's get it all started, because the next chapter, not only introduces the next half of campers, but the big twist Chris promised, and a special challenge. This is gonna be AWESOME!


	4. UPDATE Not a chapter

Hey guys. thanks for all the responses and characters. This is just an update, and the next chapter will be the 2nd part of day 1.

So without further adeau, here is the lists thus far. (Bold = Introduced, normal = not introduced yet which include the ones as newly listed, Italics = new characters submitted since previous chapter)

Females:

**Ciara Kaine (My Character)**

**Leonora Salter**

**Heidi Tinti**

**Becca Tinti**

**Evie Days**

**Ashton Marie Davids**

**Lucinda 'Lulu' Bloom**

Riley Allen

Blair Tohamas

Sapphire Ray Isle

Dakota Favola

Phoebe Matthews

_Taylor Tellz_

Males:

**Vega Kaine (my character)**

**Jared Ian Kyles**

**Jaret Ike Kyles**

**Zak Parker**

**Adam Cutair**

**Jack Bishop**

**Jamie Leroux**

Isaac Clark

Kevin Rose

Omar Frego

_Billy Thompson_

_Seth Fujimoto (received through a PM)_

_Lyle Parker Leroux Jr_

_Alex Hawkins_

So that's just 1 more female to go, with the males being closed. Also, now for the poll updates...

Courtney= 3

Lindsay=3

Noah=3

Bridgette=1

Geoff=1

Justin=1

Harold=1

Leshawna=1

Gwen=1

Duncan=0

Wow...this somewhat surprises me, as I thought Duncan was a bit more popular lol. Anyways, as it looks right now Courtney, Lindsay, and Noah are going to be interns for sure, while I have yet to determine who's going to be the 2nd male intern. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up later today or tomorrow.


	5. Day 1, part 2 2nd half comes knockin'

Scene opens back up at the Dock of Shame, were Chris and Blizzard await the next 14 competitors.

Blizzard: And we're back. Before the commercials, we got to see our first 14 contestans arrive, and some of them, were even siblings. Hey, that happens sometimes, so it ain't no big of a deal. Besides, I think they might just add some more drama.

Chris: It should indeed. All the boats, including the one Jack stole...

Chris glares at Jack, who simply shrugs it off. Chris sighs, before he reads the clipboard.

Chris: Up next, we have Blair coming up. And....whoa it looks like she's having fun.

Blai was jetskiing from the boat. Except she wasn't in the correct position. It was more like...she was doing 1 handed hand stand jet skiing. She hit a rock, did a 720, and landed right at everyone's feet.

Vega:...Nice!

Heidi: Isn't...anyone gonna help her up.

Blair: Naw I'm good. I kinda want to do it again.

Blizzard: Well don't go and break every bone in your body just yet, because you're gonna need all them intact to play.

Chirs: Total Understatement. And next, we have Isaac Clark riding in.

Isaac's boat appeared at the deck, and hopped off. He had a scowl on his face.

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Supreme Isaac. Isaac....heh...what a doufus name.

Isaac: And you think you're cool or something?

Chris: Naw...I know I'm cool.

Isaac: Then go blow yourself. That would be something cool to see..

Jack Dude...that was a nice one.

Isaac: Shut up.

Chris looks around, totally speechless. Blizzard bursts out laughing for a second, before he reads the next name off the list.

Blizzard: And coming up next, we have Dakota.

A 'scene' chick with lip piercings and an assortment of colors arrives. She takes her luggage, and steps off the boat.

Dakota: Yo S'up?

Chris: Not a whole lot.

Dakota: Awesome.

Chris: Okay then. Next for our campers to arrive is Zak Parker.

Zak is seen arrivng at the island camp. He tooses out his luggage before the boat even docks. He then jumps out and stretches.

Zak: G'day mates. I'm glad to be on this show.

A couple of the girls kinda swooned over the gothic boy's australian accent. He then joined them, not really caring to much going on. Although he did admit there were a few cute ladies here. The boat horn sounded again, to signal that another camper had arrived.

Chris: Ah, this must be Mallory Arriving. Kind of a last second choice, but still should be a good fit...for some drama, that is.

The boat that had Mallory on arrived. She quickly took her camera, and took a few pictures around, before getting off.

Mallory: Hello.

Mallory began to walk over to the others, when she tripped and face planted. However, she quickly gets back up.

Mallory: Whoops.

Blizzard: That's okay Mallory. Up next, we have Kevin arriving. And here he is.

The boat with Kevin arrives. He gets his stuff, and gets off the boat, looking excited to be here.

Kevin: Ah, my many...many fans watching at home came to see some action, and I will deliver.

Everyone, including the hosts, looked at Kevin oddly.

Heidi: Is this guy for real.

Becca: Yeah, he's....I don't know.

Blizzard: OOOkay then. Up next, we have Riley Allen arriving.

The boat that Riley on it arrived. She is seen dancing as the boat stops, listening to her ipod. Once she sees that she arrives, she stops, gets her stuff, and leaves the boat, with Blizzard holding her had, helping her get onto the deck.

Riley: Hey.

Chris: Quite the show you were putting on there.

Riley: Ah. Well I was just dancing. Anything wrong with that.

Chris: With the way you were dancing... I'm not gonna complain.

Riley: Good.

Riley takes a spot besides the Kyles brothers. Jared takes a quick look at her, and a mild blush appears on his face. Jaret is seen smirking at that.

Chris: And here we have arriving next is...Oh...Jamie...your big brother, Lyle is here.

Jamie: WHAT?!?!?!?!

Everyone looked at Jamie, as his voice went really, really high, for a male. Lyle did step out. He had this air of confidence around him, and all of the ladies started drooling over the handsome young man. But he then shot Chris a dirty look.

Lyle: It's Parker. You either c all me that, or I will shave your head. I know how much you hate losing your hair.

Blizzard: I'd pay to see that.

Chris: Don't diss the hair. I'm the host, so I'll call you however I fe-

Chris is cut off, by a knee to the crotch. He crumbles in pain.

Blizzard: Damn Parker. Been meaning to do that myself. I gotta say, you guys must have a lot of cahones, because nobody else from the other seasons have done that much damage to chris on the first day. Moving along, we have Phoebe arriving next.

Phoebe arrived quickly, and quickly got off the boat. She was a gorgeous atheltically built young teenage girl.

Phoebe: S'up Y'all!

Phoebe gathered her luggage, and joined the rest of the campers. The boat horn sounded yet again, to indicate the next camper was arriving. And it was a big boy.

Blizzard: Ah Omar. Good to have you here.

Omar: Thanks. Oh man this out to be fun. YEAH!

Blizzard: Like the enthusiasm dude. But you gotta join the others now. More people are arriving.

Omar: Cool.

Blizzard: Speaking of, our next camper is a lady simply known as....SAPPHIRE!

Sapphire arrived. Like the others, she quickly got all of her luggage, and set it down on the dock. She gave a very friendly smile to everyone.

Sapphire. Wow. So many campers here already. This is going to be fun.

Blizzard: We're sure it is going to be. And up next to arrive is Blilly Thompson.

Billy Thompson did arrive next. He got his stuff, left the boat, and looked at his competition. Particularly, the ladies.

Billy: Well sizzle my bacon...we got ourselves some fine young ladies.

Billy walked over to where the others were, and did try to check out all the ladies. Some didn't mind, but when he checked out Lulu...She knocked him out with a super kick.

Lulu: Ugh...pervert.

Ciara: I didn't mind. I'm kinda used to it. At least it wasn't some old man.

Blizzard: Well...Can't say he didn't deserve it. He almost did grab a handful. Anyways, Coming in next is Taylor Tellz.

The next boat arrived. Taylor was a hot goth. A really...hot goth. She tossed all her luggage, which almost hit blizzard more then once. It did land on Chris, which was able to revive him, and he stood up. Taylor then stepped off the boat.

Taylor: Couldn't they at least cleaned this place up a bit?

Chris: Not in the budget.

Blizzard: Well if you didn't ask for like 300 massages PER DAY, we wouldn't have such a low budget. It's your fault that this season almost didn't happen.

Chris: I need my massages.

Taylor: Yeah, just so a certain part of him can...match his ego.

Chris blushed at that, and the rest of the campers when OOOOOH!!! blizzard was laughing.

Blizzard: Oh man. You're on the verge of becoming a running joke to something, because that...is a BURN!

Chris: Whatever man. Up next, we have Alex Hawkins arriving.

A saxaphone sound can be heard, as the boat with Alex on it arrives. When it does, he stops playing, and gets onto the deck.

Chris: That was pretty good there.

Alex: Thanks.

Chris: Okay, that's 27 out of 28. Our last camper should be arriving now. And here he is. Mr Seth Fujimoto.

The last boat arrives. A Japanese-Canadian boy hops off the boat, and lands on the deck, before he gives a bow. A gong is heard in the background, for some strange reason.

Seth: Konichiwa my fellow campers.

Blizzard: Good to have you aboard.

Seth: Yeah man. Good place to show off my deadly skillaz!

Isaac: Is this dolt for real?

Jamie: Apparently so.

Chris: Well That's all the campers. But, there is one more boat arriving on set. Containing some of your favorite ex campers, now interns. Please welcome....Duncan, Lindsay, Courtney, Noah, and Bridgette.

The five said ex campers arrived on the scene, right at the end of the dock of Shame.

Blizzard: I thought Bridgette didn't make it?

Chris: Well the producers thought she would make good for an occasional appearance when we need her, and with our first event, we kinda do need her.

Courtney: You better pay us right Chris or you will regret it.

Chris: Yeah yeah. We know we know. Alright. We are going to be starting out first challenge soon, but first, we need to go to the bonfire pit. Interns, grab their bags, and drop them off at the new and improved cabins.

The five interns did so, as the 28 campers followed blizzard and Chris to the bonfire pit.

At the pit...

Chris: As we all know, the rules of this game are simple. Eliminations happen at the end of each ceremony, with marshmallows representing life. You get 1, you're safe. You don't, you're gone, never to return...EVER.

Blizzard: *cough*bullcrap*cough*

Chris: The big difference this year though, is the teams, and the prize. At the end of this season, one of you, is leaving with one and a half million big ones. But as for the teams. We're not going to be doing 2 teams. No. We're going all out, by separating you into four teams of seven.

The campers talked amongst themselves about this new revelation for a minute, before turning their attention back to the hosts.

Chris: Now, when it comes to campfire ceremonies, it will always be between two teams. This is because for most challenges, it will be done with two teams going against the other two teams. We will pair you off before each challenge, and it usually won't be the same combination in a row. When one team runs low, they merge with a team of our choice.

Blizzard: Wow. So that was the twist. I like it. But there is a reason why we had you come here in the morning. That is because today, thee will be two challenges, both of equal importance. Our first challenge, will determine who will be our captains, which will ultimately decide who will be on what teams. And then after that, the first elimination challenge.

Chris: Now...for the first challenge, we suggest you get into your swim wear, as you'll need them for the most part. Once you're done changing, meet me and Blizzard in the mess hall.

Thirty minutes later, all the campers had indeed changed into their swim wear. They all waited for what they had to do next. The interns were there as well, along with chef.

Chris: Alrighty then. Our first challenge is battle royales. 4 battle royales to determine the leaders. Simple rules, you leave the designated area, you are done from the challenge. Yes, it's a fighting one, so things should be interesting.

-Confessional-

Ciara: This should be a fun challenges

-Confessional End-

-Confessional-

Lulu: Alright. We got a fight right off the bat.

-Confessional end-

Chris: When I call your name, you will meet with whomever I say. Up first is Vega, Jared, Alex, Taylor, Heidi, Ciara, and Phoebe. You're to go with Bridgette and Chef.

The seven called out did that. Chris then looked at his clipboard again, smirking.

Chris: Jack, Jamie, Parker, Omar, Billy, Jaret, and Seth, you're with Lindsay and Noah.

The 7 boys called out walked over to Lindsay and Noah. Noah sighed, while Lindsay checked out all the boys there.

Lindsay: Oh, and bunch of cute ones here.

Chris: Next up, we have Becca, Evie, Leonora, Dakota, Riley, Sapphire, and Mallory. You 7 ladies are going with Duncan and Courtney.

The seven ladies made their way over to the odd couple. Duncan wasn't even paying much attention right now.

Chris: And this leaves Ashton, Blair, Lulu, Kevin, Zak, Adam, and Isaac with me and Blizzard. Now, follow your guides, to see where you will be fighting.

Scene cuts to a Wrestling ring which is surrounded by mud. The next scene shows a big muddy pond, with grass growing on the outside of it. Next is a big platform, suspended over a tank of red jelly. And finally, the last scene shows a massive pillar, near the cliff, in the lake. Scene cuts to Chris and Blizzard over at the cliff.

Blizzard: Our first challenge is underway. Who has what it takes to win, and claim leadership.

Chris: Who has the toughness not to get overly injured here. And as for a last question, who really decided to hire a co-host...I mean seriously....I'm Chris McClean. All these will be answered when our campers take on each other, on the next episode of.....Total..............Drama................SUPREME!!!

A/N: And that's everyone. Next up, is when everything goes down. It's gonna be fun.


	6. Day 1 part 3: Leaders of the packs

-Confessional-

Alex: (plays a saxaphone solo) Wow, some of the girls look amazing. And I get to work with Bridgette, she's my favorite girl out of the original cast of TDI. I wonder if I have a shot with her. *continues playing on his saxaphone*

-end confessional-

With Duncan and Courtney's group...

Duncan: Ladies. You are about to participate in one of the finest forms of battle. Mud wrestling. All you have to do, is try to push each other out of the pond, once you enter. Nothing is illegal in this match, aside from drowning. Now...Let's GET IT ON!

-Confessional-

Courtney: Ugh.....What do I see in him again?

-Confessional End-

The seven ladies quickly jump into the mud. They hear a whistle, and it''s officially starts. Leonora immediately goes after Becca, tacking her to the ground. The rest of the girls try to get Leonora off of Becca. This does distract Leonora for a second, but she eliminates Riley and Sapphire. But Becca, while Leonora eliminated the two, she untied Leonora's bikini strap.

Leonora: Crap.

Duncan: Now THIS is entertainment.

Courtney: Shut up you pig.

Duncan: What....I'm just a guy. Though if YOU were in there....well then this would be a lot better. No questions asked.

Courtney: Ugh...Let's just focus on the eliminations.

Leonora covered herself, so as not to be exposed. Mallory Grabs and tosses Leonora out of the pond, only for Dakota and Becca to eliminate Mallory right after.

-Confessional-

Leonora (Bikini top back on): That -Bleep- got me good. If she wins, she better hope I'm not on her team, because she will pay for that! If I wanted the world to see the girls, I would have shown them myself. -Bleep-!

-End Confessional-

Dakota and Becca are both getting down and dirty. It seems to be pretty even, until Becca headbutts Dakota. Both ladies are hurt from that blow. Becca stumbles to the edge of the pond. Once dakota gets her bearings, she charges at Becca, but Becca, in a stoke of good instincts, managed to do a sloppy overhead toss to Dakota, eliminating her.

Duncan: And we have a winner.

Courtney: You mean to tell me this bimbo is gonna lead a team?

Duncan: Yeah. Should be amusing.

Courtney:...I can agree with that.

The two share a brief, but sweet kiss, as Becca gets out, still holding her head from her attack.

-Confessional-

Becca: Owie!

-Confessional end-

Scene cuts to Noah and Lindsay party. They are at the jelly pool and platform. All seven boys are standing there, looking at the shallow tank below them.

Noah: The rules here are simple. Don't fall into the jelly. Anything else is pretty much legal. Last man standing wins.

The seven boys look at each other, before then all go and attack. Well, they mostly go after Omar, as he's the biggest one. But he moves around with agility that a big guy like him shouldn't have. Seth does a few karate poses, before he goes for a jump kick on Omar, but Omar slams him to the platform. The platform looks like it's going to become unstable.

Noah: And this is why this is something I wouldn't do.

Lindsay: Oh, I hope these boys don't kill themselves.

All the boys go to jump on Omar, which collapses the platform in Omar's direction. They all slide down into the pool, except for Parker, who didn't go and pile on Omar.

-Confessional-

Omar: Damn. There goes my chance for leadership. At least the jelly was delicious.

-Confessional End-

-Confessional-

Parker: What, you think I'm some sort of idiot. When those other dumbasses jumped on Omar, I knew the platform would collapse. Now, I have a good shot at creating the best team.

-Confessional End-

Scene cuts to Chef and Bridgette, and they are at the wrestling ring.

Chef: alright Maggots. This is the basic form of a battle royale. Top rope eliminations only. No rules besides that. BEGIN!

Vega and Ciara team up to take on Jared. Phoebe, Taylor and Heidi go after Alex. Fists are flying. Alex is first eliminated, as he isn't paying full attention. He is eliminated by Taylor.

Chef: The jazz punk should paid more attention.

Bridgette: Yeah.

Back at the action, the double team of Ciara and Vega prove effective, as Ciara delivers a powerful tornado kick to the loudmouth. This causes Jared to stumble towards Vega, who pulls the top rope down, causing the loudmouth to get eliminated.

-Confessional-

Jared: Dammit. This is bull-Bleep-. They're Brother and sister. How the hell did I stand a -Bleep-ing chance against them? OOOOOh I hope those ladies eliminate them both, then I'd laugh like a hyhena on weed. Ever seen that before, because I did one time. It was CRAZY!

-End Confessional-

Taylor takes a page out of Vega's book, when she sees Phoebe and Heidi running towards her. With the rope pulled down, Heidi is eliminated, but Phoebe manages to hold on. Suddenly, from nowhere, Ciara dropkicks Taylor, which causes her to stumble over the top rope, along with phoebe.

Chef: Damn girl. Using her brother as a platform to make that jump.

Bridgette: I'm amazed.

Brother and sister shake hands, before Vega betrays Ciara, and grabs her, and easily tosses her over the top rope. She lands in the mud with a sickening splash.

-Confessional-

Ciara (arms re-wrapped): I should have known better then to trust Vega. Then again, who's to say I wouldn't have done the same.

-Confessional End-

Scene cuts to the pillar over the lake. The seven remaining were there. Chris and Blizzard are in a helicopter.

Chris: alright. Simple rules here. You fall off, you lose. Don't worry, you're likely to end in the safe zone, and a boat will collect you. But if you don't fall in the safe zone, I just got one word of advice. RUN! There's man eating sharks there.

Blair: I thought they were more interested on working on their tan?

Chris: That's crazy. Now...BEGIN!

Kevin looks at the girls, and begins to pose. Non of the ladies are impressed. Isaac and Zak just simply toss Kevin into the water below. Ashton goes for a running dropkick onto Zak, but Zak dodged, and she lands face down, right near the edge. Adam and Zak tie up, but the rest of the girls jump them, eliminating the two boys Blair goes down. As she does go down, she pulls out a grappling gun, and fires a hook into the top of the pillar. However, due to momentum, she smacks into the pillar, and falls down into the water.

-Confessional-

Blair: So it did hurt for a second or two, but I almost did get back in. Totally worth it.

-End confessional-

Isaac laughs for a second, before he punts Ashton in the ribs. The blow was hard enough for the adrenaline junkie to be tossed over the edge of the pillar. Lulu sees this, and is pissed. She charges at Isaac, who simply does an overhead toss. But Lulu isn't out just yet. In fact, she manages to land on her feet, right near the edge. Isaac sees this, runs at her. But she spins around, out of his way, and hits a hard chop to the back of Isaac's neck, owed by a hard kick to the spine, sending Isaac over tohe edge.

Chris: LULU WINS!

-Confessional-

Isaac (holding neck): The only reason she got so pissed off was because I hit a girl. So what, big deal. Let me tell you...What those girls talk about equality....it's a load of crap. If they want to be treated as equals, they got to expect stuff like that to happen. So don't blame me for wanting to win by any means.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Lulu: Yeah he pissed me off. I mean, it's not the fact he did that to Ashton, it was the fact he didn't fight her like a man. I can't stand cowards like that.

-End Confessional-

Scene cuts back to the mess hall, where everyone is back in their normal attire, and trying to eat.

Parker: Jamie. Just to let you know, You're going to be on my team.

Jamie: Uhhh

Parker: Listen...little brother. You and I need to stick together. I saw how effective another pair of siblings were. You and I in the finals. I want that. You just better listen to me, or I'll reveal your secret.

Jamie:....fine.

Becca overhears this, and smiles to herself. That is when Chris and Blizzard come in.

Blizzard: Alright, now that we have our captains, the rest of the teams will be assembled. Then, the first elimination challenge.

Everyone groans at that announcement. Chris smirks.

Chris: Now now, we have set up a good one for the first challenge. But yes, we must determine who the teams are. So with that in mind, Vega, Lulu, Parker, and Becca. Please stand up.

The four mentioned did, and walked over to the hosts. Blizzard checked the list of who they arranged.

Blizzard: Okay. Becca, you're up first. Please choose one guy for your team.

Becca: Ummmm....I choose...Johnny.

Everyone was confused as to who she meant, when Jamie stood up.

Jamie: Did you mean me?

Becca: Uhhh...ya.

Jamie: Fine

-Confessional-

Jamie: -BLEEEEEP-

-Confessional End-

Chris: You're up Parker. Pick a lady.

Parker: Okay. I think I'm gonna choose....Ciara.

Ciara rose up, and mumbled what sounded like profanities. Vega shot Parker a dirty look, obviously wanting to team with his twin sister. Parker looked at him, and shrugged.

Blizzard: Lulu, please pick one male for your team.

Lulu looked around carefully, eyeing who to choose. She smirked.

Lulu: What the hell. Billy get your ass up here.

Billy rose up, and did a prayer to the heavens, thanking god for being selected for Lulu's team.

Chris: Okay. Vega, it's your turn. One female to choose.

Vega: Okay. I think I'll pick.....

He looks around, trying to figure out who to choose. After a minute, he settles on somebody.

Vega: Taylor.

The goth girl rose up and took her spot besides Vega. Vega smiled at her. She turned away a bit, with a small, almost unnoticeable blush forming.

Chris: Folks, we'll be right back from these commercial breaks. While that happens, our teams will be selected. Don't touch that dial. We'll be right back.

*Commercial break*

Scene opens back up to the same place. All the teams have been selected. It looks like they are each in different sections, waiting for a banner to come down.

Blizzard: And we're back. Yes, we were able to determine all the teams. And the are as followed. For Lulu's team, she chose Billy, Ashton, Jaret, Mallory, Seth, and Phoebe. For the remainder of the game, you will be known......as the Blasting Hornets.

A banner dropped behind them. It was a blue banner, with a hornet wielding a machine gun. Kinda cool looking.

-Confessional-

Billy: A team with a lot of pretty ladies. Dang right I'm loving this game

-Confessional End-

-Confessional-

Ashton: I'm glad to be on Lulu's team. She defended me like a friend. I hope we will be friends in the end.

-Confessional End-

Chris: For Vega's team. He chose Taylor, Omar, Blair, Jared, Riley, and Jack, You seven, shall be known as the KILLER WOLVES!

A red banner dropped down, displaying the head of a wolf that looked like it just ate.

Blizzard: Parker chose Ciara, Zak, Sapphire, Alex, Dakota, and Kevin. This team shall be known as the Screaming Hawks.

A green banner of an elegant hawk came down. It looked like ti was ready to eat.

Chris: Finally, Becca's team will consist of Jamie, Heidi, Isaac, Evie, Adam, and Leonora. You shall now go under the name, of the Thunder CENTIPEDES!!

-Confessional-

Becca: What's a Centipede? Seriously?

Heidi: It's a bug with a hundred legs.

Becca: EWWW!

-End Confessional-

Chris: Now, with your teams settled, rest up. It's a night challenge that you're going to be believe me, this one will contain a lot of drama.

Blizzard: Oh yeah. They're in for it tonight. Just hope that the interns are actually setting up the challenge.

Chris: I hear ya. 2 of them could be making out, 2 of them might be doing their own thing. It's a good thing we got Bridgette helping today.

A/N: ANNND that's a wrap. The next chapter will be the challenge. Also, if you want to suggest a few challenge ideas, do so, because it could make my story a lot more interesting lol. Again, the teams are:

Blasting Hornets

- Lulu

- Billy

- Ashton

- Jaret

- Mallory

- Seth

- Phoebe

Killer Wolves

- Vega

- Taylor

- Omar

- Blair

- Jared

- Riley

- Jack

Screaming Hawks

- Parker

- Ciara

- Zak

- Saphhire

- Alex

- Dakota

- Kevin

Thunder Centipedes

- Becca

- Jamie

- Heidi

- Isaac

- Evie

- Adam

- Leonora


	7. Day 1 Part 4: The Maze of doom

Scene opens up to see various shots of the challenge. It is a hedge maze. It's a big one for sure. In the it then cuts to the four teams, all separated for each other. Then, a loudspeaker is heard saying something. Chris was explaining the rules.

Chris: It's 8 PM and it's a good night to get lost. Tonight, you four teams shall race to the center of the maze. The rules are very, very simple. Get to the center within a one hour time limit. The team that either makes it last, or doesn't come in, will be eliminated. Only one rule for this challenge. No going through the walls. We will know, and you will be disqualified.

-Confessional-

Kevin: A hedge maze? You're making to to easy. I'll get my team to the center in no time. Because I'm that awesome.

-End Confessional-

The four teams are already in the maze. With The Killer Wolves, Vega had taken charge, like any good leader would. He moved around very cautiously.

Jared: dude. Like what the hell man? This ain't no way to go through a maze. Gotta play it fast man. FAST!

Vega: Shut up Jared. I'm doing this for a reason. This is McClean we're talking about. I'm sure there are-

Suddenly, Vega steps in something, and his ankle is in a noose. It quickly hangs him upside down.

Vega:......Traps.

Jared: Yeah that makes sense.

With the Hornets, Jaret was keeping one hand on the left wall, while the others were going through. Lulu put him in charge of that, so as to easily guide them with as much stealth.

Seth:Umm...suggestion.

Lulu: Shoot.

Seth: I think we should get a better view. Look over the walls.

Phoebe: I would totally agree, but we aren't supposed to go through the walls.

Mallory: I think he means look above them. Correct?

Seth: correct. It's an old ninja team technique really. We're gonna need as much height as we can get. It's pretty high.

Lulu: sound like a plan. Seth, carry me up. Billy, you're on my shoulders. Mallory, you're on top of Billy. And Billy, should you do anything imappropriate, I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass that youll be puking my shoe laces.

Billy: Yes ma'am

-Confessional-

Billy: I get the feeling the warrior goddess wasn't joking. But damn, it would be worth it. Don't get to see to much fine ass back home.

-End Confessional-

The tower was stacked up. It was a bit uneven, but Mallory did manage to take a picture of the center of the maze. They managed to get down successfully. She showed the center in her digital camera.

Mallory: From where we are, the direction we should go is *points in a south west direction* That way.

Lulu: Then we'll keep trying for that direction. Let's go.

The screaming hawks had quickly ran into an angry nest of bees, which were ultimately chasing them around.

Ciara: MCCLEAN!!!!!

With Chris and Blizzard, Chris was laughing his ass off. Blizzard was also laughing, although it was more like he was mildly amused.

Blizzard: You think we should have told them about the traps?

Chris: Naw. It's more fun that way.

Back into the action, the Thunder Centipedes had managed to find themselves in a pit. Well...everyone except Becca.

Becca: OOOh....get up you guys. We need to get to the center of the mall.

Heidi: YOU'RE THINKING OF A MALL NOW OF ALL TIMES!?!?!?!

-Confessional-

Becca: What? Can you blame me? A mall is just as confusing as a maze, at least for the first time in. After that, it gets easy.

-End Confessional-

Leonora: A Little help would be appreciated Becca.

Becca: B-b-but...I don't have anything that could help me.

Jamie: Uhhh...There's a vine here. I'm gonna toss it up. *tosses vine up*

Becca (grabs vine): Thanks James.

Leonora was the first to get up. She almost fell back down, as Becca had faltered a bit.

Becca: Owie. My arms hurt.

Leonora: I'll take it from here. Alright...NEXT!

Everyone else got up from the pit, and continued onward. Becca smiled to herself, wanting to use this chance to get close the Jamie.

Becca: You really did save us there.

Jamie: Thanks.

Becca: I think you deserve some sort of...reward.

Jamie: Really?

Becca: Yeah. Look at you. You're a cute guy. What do you say...you and me, after this game is done tonight, we hang out by the lake.

Jamie...Ummm....why not.

-Confessional-

Jamie: Something tells me she ain't quite as dumb as she looks. Gotta play it safe against her.

-End Confessional-

With the Screaming Hawks, they kept running around. It was quite funny to see. All the bees went and stung Parker. After that, they backed off.

Parker: damn. Alright, you guys are gonna have to carry me. I'm in some serious pain here.

Kevin: I'll take charge.

Kevin did lead them around the maze. Of course, he couldn't get anywhere near where they wanted to go. He spotted the Killer wolves, especially Taylor. He shivered, taking a different turn.

Speaking of the Killer Wolves, Vega was still upside down from where he was at.

Vega; while a head rush is good, could somebody get me down from here. We have to get through this maze.

Blair: Well the rope does look delicious. I'll chew it.

Omar: Oooookay then. Here, get on my shoulders, you'll need the extra height.

Blair did just that. She got to the rope, right at Vega's ankle, and chewed it. After five minutes, he fell down, free from the trap.

Vega: Ummmm....thank you Blair. Let's get going.

45 minutes later, The Blasting Hornets were the first to make it through. They were safe. A few minutes later, the Thunder Centipedes joined them, followed by the Killer Wolves. The Screaming Hawks still hadn't come in yet, but they were gonna lose anyways.

Kevin: I'm sure it was this way.

Kevin kept leading the team through the maze, but was nowhere near the center. If anything, they kept circling.

-Confessional-

Parker: I'm sure the first one going home is that moron. He couldn't get us out of a paper bag if he tried. Hence why he is chopped liver.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Alex: This is lame.

-End Confessional-

Chris: The one hour time limit has expired. The Screaming Hawks, are the losers.

The three teams that made it to the center celebrated their victory. Soon, all the teams were escorted out of the maze. They were infront of the cabins now, with Blizzard and Chris standing infront of them.

Blizzard: The blasting Hornets came in first place, with the unique strategy thought up by Seth.

Seth bowed forward again, and yet again, the 'gong' was heard in the background.

Blizzard: But I admit, it was close. The Thunder Centipedes, with Adam's good sense of direction did come in second. Might have come in first if it weren't for that pitfall. But that's life here on TDS. The Killer Wolves, you used a more of a separation tactic, which did allow for more ground covered, eventually getting you all safe. Screaming Hawks, I gotta say. You guys getting chased by bees was hilarious. But as hilarious as it was, it was also just as disappointing, as you guys, are the losers. You didn't even make it to the center. Thus you guys, will be up for elimination today. Blasting Hornets. To reward your victory, you guys are gonna celebrate tonight, with an awesome new hot tub, for one hell of a hot tub party. It's located behind the cabins.

The Blasting Hornets all celebrated briefly, before going into their respective cabins, and changed.

At the bonfire pit, the Screaming Hawks were awaiting their verdict. They all stared at Kevin, with looks that kill.

Chris: Welcome to the bonfire pit. This is where the eliminations happen. On this island, marshmallows represent life. If you get one, you're safe. If you don't, you must pack your backs, walk down the dock of shame. Board the boat of losers, and never return....EVER! When I call your name, get your marshmallow.

There was a pregnant pause there from Chris's speech. The anticipation was starting to build.

Chris: Zak, Alex, Ciara, Dakota, and Sapphire. Come get your marshmallows.

The five called did come up. They got five of the six marshmallows there. It was between Parker and Kevin. Kevin looked smug, while Parker looked really pissed.

Chris: The Final Marshmallow goes to......................................Parker

Parker got up from his spot and limped to get his marshmallow. Kevin was very surprised about the outcome. The others glared at him.

Scene cuts to dock of shame, where Kevin loads his stuff onto the loser boat. He gets on, but turns around.

Kevin: You just voted off the most awesome guy there is. I hope you're happy.

Parker: Oh we are. Now get the hell out of our sight, you wannabe loser.

The boat began to pull away, As they did, Parker stepped forward a bit, and actually began to sing.

Parker: Nah nah nah nah. Nah nah nah nah. HEY HEY HEY! GOODBYE!!

the rest of his team joined him. They were just glad that Kevin was gone. And when that was done... they almost got bowled over by Billy, who had been launched out of the hot tub, landing right at Dakota's feet.

Billy:...Ugh....Now THIS...is a good view.

Dakota rolled her eyes and just stepped over Billy. The Hawks simply just retreated to their cabins.

-Confessional-

Parker: Whoever voted for me is gonna get it. Nobody's gonna deny me the fortune I deserve. I will be going all the way to the finals with my...brother. Only a Leroux deserves to win.

-End Confessional-

A/N : And that wraps up day 1. Kevin was the first eliminated from the competition. Here are the votes (voter on left, person they voted for is on the right)

Parker: Kevin

Kevin: Parker

Ciara: Parker

Sapphire: Kevin

Alex: Kevin

Dakota: Kevin

Zak: Kevin.

Kevin 5 votes, Parker 2 votes.


	8. Day 2 Part 1: Out of reality

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Supreme...We kicked off the first day with the arrival of all the campers. Due to high increase of popularity, we increased the campers to 28, splitting them into four different teams. The Blasting hornets, Screaming Hawks, Killer Wolves, and Thunder Centipedes. To determine the captains, we had 4 different battle royales.

Becca used her head *shows the headbutt*, Vega betrayed his twin sister Ciara *Shows Vega tossing Ciara out of the ring*, Lulu sent her opposition down *Shows Lulu eliminating Isaac*, and Parker played it smart *Shows how Parker avoided going in with the other boys*. After that, we had a night challenge, taking place in a trap filled Hedge maze. N the end, the Screaming Hawks were unable to make it into the center of the maze, and promptly said goodbye to Kevin. Nobody's gonna miss him. Who's gonna take a walk on the dock of shame next? What will the next challenge be? And just how much drama can be produced. Al this and more, on Total.....Drama......SUPREME!

Scene cuts to an open area in the camp. A large box, the size of a house was there. Scene cuts to inside the box, where Courtney, Duncan,Lindsay, and Noah are inside. However, there's barely any light, just flashlights, so we really can't see much.

Noah: Okay, so that should be the last piece to be attached. Man, Chris is going all out this year.

Duncan: Tell me about it. These things were crazy.

Lindsay: Ummm...these look...complicated. Shouldn't we...make sure we did everything correctly?

Courtney: No Lindsay we.....actually yeah. That's a good idea.

Lindsay: It is?

Noah: Yeah. We gotta make sure they work, otherwise it's our responsibility.

Duncan: Game on.

At the beach...

Parker was sitting in the water, allowing the water to ease the pain he was in. He wasn't stung as badly as everyone thought he was. Jamie stood at the shoreline.

Jamie: You wanted to see me?

Parker: Yeah. That bimbo you have to work with is not so dumb. She must have overheard us, and now wants to see what you're hiding.

Jamie: I understand. Don't worry. She won't.

Parker: Good. Just remember...bro. We're taking the money. No matter what.

Jamie: I understand.

Elsewhere on the beach, Evie was taking some photos of the beach. She sighed, keeping to herself.

-Confessional-

Evie: Believe it or not, I'm having a lot of fun here thus far. Some cute guys, but....I don't know who to go after. Oh well. They'll all be good for my collection *snickers*

-End Confessional-

At the Produces lounge, Blizzard and Chris were filling out some forms.

Chris: Are you happy now? I just gave up my massages for the next week to fund the challenge for today.

Blizzard: Damn right I'm glad you did. This one is gonna blow their minds.

Chris: Okay, so I agree with that one. Speaking of the challenge, do you think it was a good idea to let the interns test this one out.

Blizzard: Paranoid they'll sabotage it to spite you?

Chris: Well....kind of.

Blizzard: Relax. I know they won't. But if it makes you feel better, I'll go get them.

Back on the beach, Jared was talking with Adam and Jaret. Like usual, he was ranting on and on.

Jared: You know this world is messed up when you hear W is a motivational speaker. It's like having Lindsay Lohan as a guidance counselor!

To those who heard what he said, they all burst out laughing, including the two silent boys.

Adam: Dude. If this doesn't work out, just be a comedian.

Jaret nods in agreement, and Jared smirks.

Jared: Hell yeah I'll do that. I mean that's perfect for me. I always got something to say. Speaking of, did you guys see what that big box was that was flow in last night?

Jaret and Adam shook their heads.

Jared: It's tripping me out that I don't know what it is man! It's messed up!

Billy is seen on top of the beach, in a hidden spot. He is looking through a pair of binoculars, looking at Riley, who's dancing.

Billy: Oh yeah. Shake what your mama gave ya. Heheh.

Suddenly, A very groggy looking Leonora approached him. She was extremely tired. So tired, she didn't even notice that he was there until she stepped on him, breaking his concentration.

Billy: OW. What was that for?

Leonora: Sorry. Just...tired. Peepin' again?

Billy: I'm not gonna deny it.

Leonora: Heh. You're straight up honest. I like that.

Billy: And from what I gather, you're an ex juvie.

Leonora: Got a problem with that bub?

Billy: No no. I think it gives you an edge. Girls with an edge are smokin'.

Leonora: Really?

Billy: Yeah. Especially you. You're looking so hot today, I could just smother you in butter and it would turn into grease in seconds. Not to mention I like where you are.

By this time, Leonora's senses kick in, and she just picks Billy up, and tosses him aside with ease.

-Confessional-

Billy: OW! First warrior goddess, then juvie hottie? I must be getting lucky. I know I'm messed up for what I'm about to say, but there is just something really hot about a girl who can kick my ass.

-Confessional End-

Becca is seen trying to flirt with Isaac, while Heidi is just relaxing on the beach. That is when a loud horn is heard. It gets all the teen's attention. They all see Chris there. They knew he had a challenge lined up for them.

Chris: Greeting campers. As you are aware, today, is a challenge day. But this one, may just be our most intense one yet. One that could really mess you up. But that's why we do this. To push limits.

Ciara: Yeah yeah, get on with it.

Chris: I was planning to. This one, may just take all day, so I hope you guys are full. If not, I suggest you get some food now.

Nobody bothered dashing to the mess hall. They would rather starve then deal with chef's food again. Chris nodded, and motioned them to all follow him. Once he led them to the destination, many were amazed with the giant box they saw.

-Confessional-

Jared: I KNEW IT!

-End Confessional-

Chris: You're about to step into a whole new world. A world that gamers would love to be in. Inside this box, in your challenge. Once you enter into the box, you'll be taking part of an experiment. Sending your mind, into the virtual world. In which ultimately, all your senses will be part of that world.

All the campers gasped at that. A lot of them had wicked smiles on their faces.

-Confessional-

Omar: Ohhhhhh baby.....This is just what the doctor ordered. Oh man....the gamer in me just wanted to run up to chris and plant him a big one. Luckily the other perts of my persona didn't let that happen. But MAN!!!! I AM PUMPED!!!

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Leonora: Will they be putting us to sleep for this? I hope not *becomes nervous*

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Ashton: Bring it on assholes! I'm ready.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Blair: OOOH this reminds me of that sugar trip I had a few weeks ago. I thought everyone was an avatar, but they all had a Latin accent. Where's them Lucky charms when you need them?

-End Confessional-

Bizzard suddenly stormed out of the box, with a bunch of cleaning tools in hand, he just dropped them all on the ground.

Chris: Duuuuude, it looked like you've been through hell.

Blizzard: close enough. I just had to clean an entire section of that thing. Apparently, a couple of interns decided to 'test' the equipment, beyond testing it.

Chris: Ummm...I don't get it.

Blizzard: Jeez McClean, you're slow. Let me put it to you this way......BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!

Chris: Ummmm...oh.....OHHHHH!!!! Was it-

Blizzard: Yeah

Chris: How bad was the-

Blizzard: Can't you tell by how tired I am?

Chris: Good point. Was it hot?

Blizzard: What kind of dumbass question is that McClean.

Chris: Good to know.

-Confessional-

Vega: From what I gather, some sex was just going on in there. Maybe when I score, I can use that place myself.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Isaac: Okay, I admit, whoever did that...that was cool. I'm still laughing on how freaked out the hosts are.

-End Confessional-

Chris: Man...jut take a break.

Blizzard: Yeah. I'm off until tomorrow. If I don't have a hangover.

Chris: good to know. Anyways. Let's go in. You'll be playing a level from Call of Duty Modern Warfare Ten lives per player. When one team is all out of their lives, game over. That team faces elimination tonight. As for how we're gonna display this, well it will be recorded from ll your point of views, where the produces will display on TV the best views.

Chris led them inside. 32 pods were in. all but five of them were grouped into teams, and the other five remained in the center of the room.

Omar: Question. What are those over five pods for?

Chris: Just in case of something goes wrong, we'll have something for backup.

Everyone nodded reluctantly, and went into their pods. Before the game began, they got to customize what they were going to wear.

Chris: Up next, is the virtual war game. You'll see everything from their view, when we come back.


	9. Day 2 Part 2: Game On

The four teams are now in the abandoned Ukraine city. It's basically in different corners. With the Screaming Hawks...

-Sapphire's POV-

Alex: I'd say out of everyone here, we probably have a good chance of taking this game

Parker: Oh, really?

Alex: Yeah. When you're from Las Vegas something's bound to get you hooked and for me it was gaming. What everyone doesn't know, is that I'm the 3 time Las Vegas invitational CODMF 10 champion and I was part of team USA for the World Cyber Games and we wound up comin' home with 4 gold medals. Some of the others do concern me, but Omar I think would give me the toughest time. It seems like he also knows what he's doing in this environment.

Parker: I'll take your word for it. Just make sure you live up to it, otherwise I'll personally be kicking you off the island.

Alex: Yeah. I'll do the best I can.

Zak: I hate to say it mates, but compared to the others, we're one koala bear short of a full pack.

Sapphire: Come again?

Zak: We're down a teammate.

Parker: You're right, we are. Then...we'll have to make an alliance with somebody. I suggest we team with the Centipedes. I trust my brother, plus the leader isn't exactly...sharp.

Dakota: Yeah. But guys, my suggestion for right now...is RUN! The Wolves are closing in.

Parker: Damn.

Ciara: You guys go. I'll distract them.

Dakota: Ciara! There's no way you'll be able to do that.

Ciara: I don't mind sacrificing a couple lives. One of us has to stay behind.

Alex: Make that two. Omar's part of the wolves.

Parker:...okay, fine. Rest of you, lets MOVE IT!

Parker, Dakota, Zak, and Sapphire immediately ran, as Ciara and Alex hid behind a couple of pillars. Sapphire turned around as she was leaving, to make sure her teammates were ready.

Ciara: You ready?

Alex: Game On!

-Jack's POV-

Parker's sudden 'Move it' got their attention, and they began to close in. Of course, they didn't want to rush things, so they kept is steady.

Vega: Omar. Think it's an ambush?

Omar: Wouldn't doubt it.

A gunshot was fired, followed by a yelp of pain. They saw that Riley had gotten hit in the head. She had lost a life.

Jack: Jumped the gun much.

??: Not likely.

They turned around, to see a big muscle guy, dressed up like a commado, shirtless with bullet belts. But the one feature that gave him away, was the green mohawk. He switched out his shotgun for a couple of MP5's, and open fired on them. Vega and Omar managed to dodge, and retaliated. But Jack got hit in the arm. Blair and Jared got grazed. Jared then stopped the assault, by shooting the commando.

Jared: YEAH! Now what duncan?! NOW WHAT!?!

??: This is what!

Jared turned around, and got blasted to death by Ciara. The rest of the wolves turned around to see her, and got ready, when Alex snuck in, and shot Omar in the head. Alex quickly got out of there, and motioned for Ciara to follow him. But she was gunned down by Blair.

Blair: Only two of them? Damn. I wanted more targets.

Vega: Well right now, we need to find our teammates. Luckily our radar will help.

-Ashton's POV

The hornets were on the ceiling. They were looking over all the area, also collecting weapons. Billy was smirking as he looked through his binoculars.

Billy: Now there's a fine piece of-WAIT A SECOND! That's Courtney. What the hell is she doing here?

Lulu heard this, and immediately went to his side, and looked. Courtney was indeed in the game. She must have spotted them, as she tossed up a grenade, which blew up both Lulu and Billy.

Seth: Phoebe, Ashton, cover me.

Seth ran and jumped down the building. He landed right infront of Courtney, but he was obviously in pain.

Courtney: You're just making this to easy for me.

Seth: Didn't you know...hornets can attack in swarms.

As he said that, Courtney was shot at by Ashton and Phoebe. She dodged most of them, but Seth switched to AK47, and took Courtney out.

Seth: THANKS GIRLS!

Phoebe: NO PROBLEM!

Ashton: NOW GET BACK UP HERE!

-Jared's POV-

Seth immediately began to move, only to be shot down by Jack, who was in the hallway with the other wolves.

Vega: Good shot Jack.

Jack: Thanks.

Blair: I think we pissed off some Hornets, because THEY'RE RIGHT ABOVE US!

Jared: I wouldn't mind being above you.

Blair: Oh I know.

Blair gave Jared a suggestive pose just for his efforts, which he smirked. Suddenly, they heard the footsteps of a couple of the hornets.

Jared: HIDE!

-Jack's POV-

The wolves did that, using the boxes and pillars. However, the Hornets were prepared, and sent down a couple of frag grenades. Blair, Taylor, and Jared got hit, taking them out. Vega rose up, ready to shoot, when Jaret began to open fire. One hit Vega in the head. Jack retaliated by taking out Jaret. Jack then immediately split from his hiding spot. Once outside, he spotted a motorcycle.

Jack: A motorcycle?!?! AWESOME! But wait a second...doesn't sound like something Call of duty would use. Oh well.

-Producers tent-

Chris: I only said the arena was from Call of duty Modern Warfare. I never said everything was going to be exactly like it. We had to make a couple of awesome adjustments.

-Back to the game, Adam's POV-

The Centipedes hadn't really moved from their spot. Becca was looking at her guns very confused. She had an M-16 in her hands.

Becca: How do you use this thing anyways?

Leonora: Like this!

Leonora shot down Becca. This shocked thew rest of the centipedes. But Heidi smiled.

Heidi: I think I just found my new best friend.

Leonora: Eh, she was annoying me. Plus, it was payback for ripping my top off.

Jamie: She's gonna be pissed.

Evie then looked at her radar, and noticed some green signals were coming their way.

Evie: Ummm guys. I think we have some company coming.

Leonora: Let's get ready.

The centipedes all hid. They then noticed the signals stopped moving. They then heard Parker's voice.

Parker: Centipedes. We're not here to fight.

Isaac: Yeah, then what are you here for?

Parker: An Alliance.

Isaac: why, because you're short one member in this game?

Parker: Partly. Listen. We all want to win this, but really, all we need to do is make sure either the hornets or the wolves lose. They are threats

Evie: Yeah that does make sense. You promise not to turn on us?

Parker: I speak for myself and my team that we have no plans. We all want this alliance.

Jamie: You sure this isn't some plot to stay close to me bro?

Parker: No. Listen. Main reason I want this, is because you have a couple of good strengths, and so do the hawks. So what do you say?

The Centipedes got out of their hiding spot. They met up with Parker, Zak, Dakota, and Sapphire. Alex then came running in.

Alex: Guys. We have to be extra careful. The interns are part of this game. Close call with Duncan. Lost Ciara.

Parker: Dammit! Alex, I trusted you to make sure she didn't get harmed.

Alex: You did?

Parker suddenly realized what he said, and blushed. He then glared at Alex. Alex sighed. The centipedes smiled, as they shook the hands of the hawks.

-Jack's POV-

Jack kept speeding around, trying to find his teammates. He then spotted Vega ahead, and stopped infront of him.

Vega: Dude. Where did you get that thing?

Jack: I just found it, and I'm loving it. I feel at home. Hop on though. We need to find the pack.

Vega: Yeah.

Vega hopped on, and Jack sped away. In fact, he sped up some stairs, where the hornets used to be. Omar had re-spawned there.

Omar: I don't think that a motorcycle is supposed to be in here.

Jack: who cares. Anything else you know about this game?

Omar: Yeah. Get seven kills without losing a life, a Helicopter will spawn right here.

Jack: Oh I am so driving that when I get it. I already got two kills.

Vega: Dude. I like how you think. Let's kill some assholes. Big O. Be careful. Obviously, this is much different then just playing it on an XBOX or something.

Omar: I know. Don't worry about me. I'll go find the others. Damn. Looked like Riley spawned in a bad spot, as she got assassinated by Noah.

Vega: Dammit. I hope for her sake she's trying.

Jack nods in agreement (obviously, the camera view does so as well), before he sped off with Vega, right off the building.

Vega: Centipedes below us. Let's kill these assholes.

Jack turned away and got some good distance, before he revved, sped forward there the centipedes were coming from, and threw a frag grenade at them. It wiped out Alex, Parker, Sapphire, and Zak. Dakota managed to survive the explosion, and open fired upon them. Jack got out of there.

Vega: One more Jack.

As they sped around the building, Vega was shot. Jack had noticed this, and turned around. His view sees Vega lying on the ground, shot in the head, before vanishing.

Jack: Dammit.

Jack speeds away, not wanting to get hit again.

-Ciara's POV-

Ciara found she had respawned at a good area. She waited until she was able to assassinate somebody. She was glad that it was Vega.

Ciara: Okay. Now to get some more kills.

Ciara looked at her radar. It showed some blue signals.

Ciara: Hornets.

Ciara switched to a flash grenade she wen6t up against the wall, before she quickly threw the grenade towards the two hornets that were there. It blinded them. Ciara took this opportunity to switch to her desert eagle

Ciara; Let's see how powerful this baby is!

Chiara pointed at the two Hornets, which were Billy and Ashton. She killed them both in one shot each, and it was messy.

Ciara: I love this gun.

A/N: Yo. I just wanted to say that despite not playing CODMW (sad...I know) I'm at least trying to get it close to the game as possible. I know that I made a few 'adjustments'. Other then that, I had fun writing this chapter. Next up, the conclusion of the challenge.


	10. Day 2 Part 3: Back to Reality

-Omar's POV-

Omar was running around the city. He had spotted Riley chained up. He knew that she was basically a prisoner.

It had been a full hour since he was first killed. Since then, he managed to kill five more people, before he was gunned down, by Becca of all people. That embarrassed him. Of course, he had a draw with Alex shortly after. He was on his fourth life. He checked the overall stats of the game.

Omar: Dammit. We're getting murdered here. Riley. Dammit...you've been hit bad. Just relentless. I'M COMING GIRL!

Omar rushed inside as quick as he could. It was easy for him to get to the location where Riley was at. But he knew he had to be cautious. He heard footsteps. He reacted on instinct. He sighed, when Phoebe was there.

Phoebe: Oh. Hey Omar. Sorry, but I'm-

Omar: -Don't bother. I need some help. It seems you're doing pretty good. Not a lot of kills, but only two deaths. Aside from my teammate Jack, you have the least deaths.

Phoebe: Yeah I like the occasional game.

Omar: My teammate is trapped just above us. I have a feeling that the Screaming Hawks and Thunder Centipedes are in an alliance. They've been tearing everyone but themselves up. Riley is on her last life, and I think she would prefer to go down fighting then used as bait.

Phoebe. That's true but why would...Oh...I think I get it. You like her.

Omar: Erm...kinda.

Omar was blushing (which caused the screen to go red slightly, awesomely strange side effect) Phoebe smirked.

Phoebe: Omar likes Riley...Omar Likes Riley.

Omar: Yeah, as a friend. Please, just help me. Hell, I'll let you kill me once she's safe.

We see that Phoebe is thinking about it. He takes he machine gun, and smirks.

Phoebe: Let's go rescue your girlfriend.

Omar mumbled that is was only a friendship he had with Riley. That's when he heard some more footsteps coming. it was faint, so he wasn't quite sure.

??: Wait.

Omar and Phoebe turned around to see Seth and Ashton walk up to them. Both ready for combat.

Seth: We'll help. Should take off a few lives from the Centipedes.

Ashton: Let's run them over!

The four split up, taking two different routes to get to the top. The entire room was surrounded by Centipedes.

Omar: -Bleep- it's Becca. We need to kill her now.

Phoebe: Killed you before?

Omar: Ummm....

Phoebe (laughs): This just to much Omar.

Becca: Oh hey guys.

Omar: YOU!

Omar didn't give her a chance to do anything. He open fired on her, taking away one of her lives. Jamie was around the corner, but phoebe threw a flash grenade. Jamie was blinded. Phoebe then shot him in the head, point blank, with an M-16.

-Seth's POV-

He and Ashton settled on a ledge. Seth had a Dragunov with him. A very effective sniper rifle. He spotted Leonora, and shot her from a distance. However, that alerted two Centipedes to attack. Evie and and Isaac. They quickly spotted the two. But Ashton used a rocket launcher, to wipe them both out.

Seth: Good shot. Riley is still in. Good.

Ashton: Why is that good?

Seth: We'd be giving up a free kill if that happened.

Suddenly, Seth saw that Ashton was show. He turned around, but couldn't see who shot her, until he saw Adam, at a great distance away. He to, had his own sniper rifle. Adam shot Seth, and we get static.

-Taylor's POV-

Taylor was inside a helicopter. Everyone of the wolves, save for Omar and Riley, were in. Taylor smiled, when she saw Omar come out of a building.

Taylor: I see them.

Jack listened, and lowered the helicopter down. Omar handed them Riley, who was glaring at him

Omar: Go. GO!

Omar was shot in the back of the head by Phoebe, who then shot Jared and Blair once then had their backs turn. Vega then killed Phoebe for her efforts.

Taylor: That idiot. It was almost a trap.

Vega: No. He said he made a truce with them. Obviously, the truce was over. Oh well.

Jack: We're going up.

Jack piloted the helicopter up, and soon was in the air. Vega smiled at Taylor, who blushed (blushing screen) Vega then took out his rocket launcher, and Taylor did the same. They both fired at the building, causing the room they fired in, to explode, which claimed Adam.

Vega: Good shot.

Taylor: You to

Vega: Yeah. I'm in the zone now. This is a party on a different level.

Riley: Only you Vega. Only you.

Vega: If there was some good music, you'd be dancing riley.

Riley: Touche.

At that moment, the helicopter was being fired at. The team was shaken up from it. A few more rockets were fired, and it exploded, causing static screen.

-Alex's POV-

Parker (over radio): I love it when a good plan comes together. Good strategy Alex. Over.

Alex: Thanks. This will be to easy now. Over.

Parker (over radio): Get ready. Remember, If it's a wolf or a hornet, OPEN FIRE!!! Over.

Everyone from Hawks and Centipedes: RIGHT!

Jack respawned right infront of Alex. Alex immediately gunned him down with his machine gun. Blair was next, and she met the same fate. Same with Ashton.

One hour later....

-Omar's POV-

The Killer Wolves were being murdered left right and center. Only Omar, Vega, Jack, and Taylor had 1 life left each. But Right now, Omar managed to get a jeep. He sped through the city, to find Jack. He had gotten Vega and Taylor already. Suddenly, on a motorcycle, Jack appeared beside them.

Vega: Hop on.

Jack: Yeah. Hold on.

The two vehicles stopped, and Jack got off the motorcycle. Omar went to the back of the jeep. Jack rigged the motorcycle. That's when they spotted Lindsay. Jack got in, and sped away.

Lindsay: OHHHHH. I'll get them.

Lindsay quickly got to the Motorcycle. Omar was looking through the binoculars as Jack sped away. He saw Lindsay ignite the engine, then the motorcycle blew up. Omar laughed hard.

Omar: Jack. That was brilliant.

Taylor: Enemies at four o clock!

Vega shifted the turrent to the correct position, and began to open fire on a couple of vehicles that were heading that way. It eliminated a few of them. However, from out of nowhere, a bulet had popped one of the front tires.

Jack -Bleep- a tire's been hit.

Vega: KEEP GOING!

Jack :WE'RE HEADING RIGHT FOR A CLIFF!

Jack slammed on the brakes, but it wasn't enough. They did stop, right at the edge of the cliff.

Omar: Oh man. If this was real, I think I would have -Bleep-ed myself bad at that one.

Taylor: No kidding.

Suddenly, a rocket was fired. It didn't hit the jeep, but it was close enough to cause it to go flying off the cliff.

TAYLOR: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Omar: THIS IS GAME OVER FOR THE WOLVES!!!

Jack: SORRY GUYS!!!

Vega: NO PROBLEM! SEE YOU IN THE REAL WORLD!

With that, all four hit the ground, the static screen happened again.

-Real World-

The pods began to open up All of them stumbled out, even crashed on the floor. Vega even puked.

Chris: Oh man. This was to be expected. Good showing guys. Man you guys really know how to cause a riot.

Vega: ….It was....quite the party!

Chris: Oh yes indeed. But like all challenges, there are winners, and losers. There were people who got the most kills, and longest time without death. However, those rewards will be given tomorrow. Since The Killer Wolves were the team that lost all of their lives first, you guys are the losers. Thus, one of you is gonna be sent packing.

-Confessional-

Becca: WE WON! But...It's bad teamwork to shoot your team captain. Hey, maybe this experience will help me win cheer captain at school again!

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Billy: Sexy chicks wielding dangerous weapons... my dreams weren't even this hot.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Heidi: I got a low score, but....I'm not so good with guns and violence. So I thought, maybe I could just hide in a barrel or something the whole time. I am small enough to do that. And, if I don't get shot at all, my team won't lose, right? It worked...

-End Confessional-

Phoebe: We all know it. Omar gots the hots for the dancing princess.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Omar: Can't people get it through their heads that I like Riley only as a friend. Jeez!

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Becca: Hiiiii....I'm back. Just wanted to say that my entire team worked hard for our victory, but Jamie...oh baby did he work hard. I think he deserves a kiss. *Winks*

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Parker: *sigh*......................MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Those wolves will be careful next time. They will fear the hawks!

-End Confessional-

Later, the killer wolves were gathered at the bonfire pit It was time for the second Elimination Ceremony of the seasons. Chris, arrived, with the marshmallows.

Chris: As we know, during these ceremonies, these tray of mashmallows represent life here on the island. when I call your name, come and get one. this means you won't be going home tonight. However, when you don't receive one, pack your bags, because you're leaving Total Drama Supreme, never to come back.

The campers all sighed, knowing the drill. but of course, since Chris is just a sucker for repetitive nonsense and unwanted drama, he did that anyways.

Chris: Blair, Vega, Jared, Jack, and Taylor. Come up. You are safe tonight.

The five campers mentioned listened, and went to receive their marshmallows, leaving only one left.

Chris: Omar, Riley. It comes down to you two. Omar. You did something heroic, yet reckless. Riley, you were used as bait for a trap. You two played it very dangerous. and so, the final marshmallow goes to.............................Omar!

Omar got up, and slowly walked towards Chris, to claim his marshmallow.

Riley: I know. I'm no longer part of the game. for what it was worth, I'm sorry guys.

Riley got up, and went to her cabin to pack her things. Scene cuts to dock of shame, where Riley boards the boat of losers. Once it sets off, she takes one last look, before she began to listen to her iphone, and did some dancing. Back at the bonfire pit... the remaining wolves were roasting their marshmallows. Omar sighed.

Omar: I feel like an Idiot. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't have lost.

Vega: No Omar, it wasn't all your fault. The Hawks and Centipedes got us good. You're a true wolf at heart, so I can't blame you entirely.

Blair: Yeah, you did have the balls to do that, even martyring yourself to the hornets like that.

Jared: Guys, Let's just make sure that we become the hunters we're supposed to be. We're not coming back here for a while.

Vega: Well said Jared. You're right. Despite my sister being a hawk, they're going DOWN!

Jared: That's right. YOU HEAR US SCREAMING HAWKS NEXT TIME YOU'LL BE SCREAMING FOR MERCY. YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN DOWN BABY!!!!

The killer wolves couldn't help but share a chuckle at that proclamation.

A/N: Whew. I'm glad you guys liked the virtual war challenge. Believe me, it was alot of fun to write. anyways, here are the votes of the ceremony.

Vega: Riley

Blair: Riley

Taylor: Riley

Omar: Jared

Riley: Omar

Jared: Omar

Jack: Riley


	11. Day 4 Part 1: Blizzard Bucks

Scene cuts to Chris standing at the dock of shame, doing his usual start of the episode shtick.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Supreme...We had a giant house sized box arrive on the island. The challenge for that day. Inside, was pods that takes minds into a virtual world, to live and breath in there. So we had our campers face each other in a level of Call of Duty, Modern Warfare. Of course, we added a few touches to it for more enjoyment.

Shows scenes of the campers getting ready, and logging in.

Chris: Once in, the action began. The Screaming Hawks split up, leaving a Call of Duty Pro, in Alex, and the cool chick, Ciara, to face the Killer Wolves. They did some damage, after the wolves were distracted by Duncan.

Shows the scene where Duncan comes in and kills, before Ciara and Alex open fire.

Chris: the Screaming Hawks quickly formed an alliance with the Thunder Centipedes, which proved to be most effective. Elsewhere, Jack was really raking up kills while speeding around on the motorcycle, which would earn him the right to use the Helicopter. Not everything looked good for the Killer Wolves, as Riley was kept getting killed, before she was used as bait on her last life. Omar and a couple of Blasting Hornets would take it upon themselves to rescue Riley, and were successful.

Shows clips of Omar, Phoebe, Ashton, and Seth all rescuing Riley, before Blair and Jared were killed, before Vega would kill Phoebe.

Chris: After bombing a couple of building of their opposition, everything went downhill for the Killer Wolves. They got shot out of the sky, and constantly trapped. Vega, Omar, Jack, and Taylor managed to survive, but they did so with only one life left each. Omar managed to catch up with them in a turrent mounted jeep, but even then, it wasn't enough.

Shows clips of Lindsay being blown up, their tires getting shot, and them tossed off a cliff. Even shows them yelling at each other as they fall down the cliff.

Chris: In the end, that was one intense challenge. Later, the majority had decided to vote of Riley, seeing that she had led them into a trap. A tough call, as it looked like the Wolves had really bonded, resulting in a dramatic campfire ceremony. Who will be voted off next? What kind of challenge do we have cooked up for our campers this time? And will Blizzard arrive on set with a hangover? All this and more on....Total.....Drama.......SUPREME!!!!

Scene cuts to the cabins, where it looks like nothing much is happening. That is, until we see a cannon go off. It contained Vega who launched himself into the air, and had landed near all the cabins. Of course, he then grabbed his skate board, and began to skate around the campgrounds as best as he could. Of course, we then see Jaret off to the side, with his white board that he carries around. He wrote on it, then held it up in the air for all to see it read '10'. Vega saw that, and chuckled to himself.

Jared: YO BRO!

This had startled Jaret. He turend around and glared at his older brother. Jared merely chuckled. To himself. He did that often enough.

Jared: please...please. I beg of you. Don't kill me.

Jaret rolled his eyes, and smiled at his older brother's antics. He did find them humorous to a point, afterall. Jaret then sighed.

Jared: What's wrong bro?

Jaret looked at his brother, and sighed. Jared couldn't read what Jaret was thinking, but after a minute, he understood.

Jared: crush or something?

Jaret nodded. Even Jared had to sigh in agreement with that.

Jared: Yeah, I like somebody as well. I'm sure that it's like me...not on the same team. DAMMIT!

Scene cuts to Mess hall, where Vega, Jaret, and Jared arrive. Everyone else is already there. Everyone is talking to each other.

Zak:I hope the next challenge ain't like the last one. After playing that, It felt like I got my head hit with a boomerang a lot mate.

Alex: Yeah no kidding. I couldn't even play my sax last night after that.

Parker: Regardless guys. Alex, I don't think we could have done this as good without ya. Cheers.

Hawks: Cheers!

Alex: Thanks guys. But...I felt so out of place there. It was real...I may have played that game a lot, and have my achievements, but being that it was more or less....real....that didn't count for much. Only my memory of the level's layout really helped.

At the Centipede table, Becca was trying to flirt with Jamie yet again. She was failing miserably.

-Confessional-

Becca: Why is Johnny making it so damn hard. Doesn't he know I'm interested in him. I mean, he has to...I'm flirting with him. Isn't that enough? Maybe showing some cleavage......

-End Confessional-

Heidi: Give it up already Becca. You found the one guy who's not interested in you, whatsoever.

Leonora: Not to mention you're giving me a headache.

Becca: You gave me one yesterday Lauren.

Leonora: It's Leonora.....and I gave you that splitting headache for exposing my -bleep- on TV when I didn't want to.

Becca: Mud wrestling...helllo? That happens. Even I know that.

Heidi: OOOOOh....she just burned you.

Isaac simply smirked at the ladies antics. They kept bickering, which obviously caused the team to not appear strong.

-Confessional-

Isaac: It's amusing to watch people do the fighting for a change

-End Confessional-

Over with the Hornets, Mallory had just gotten a good picture of everyone on her camera. They then got back to eating, despite hating the gruel they have been served. Seth took a quick glance at Ashton, and blushed a bit.

Lulu: We may not have won the last challenge, but damn, it kicked a lot of ass.

Billy: Oh yeah.

Lulu: I mean, we had guns, violence, and epic showdowns. It was-STOP STARING AT ME BILLY!

Billy: okay.

Lulu: And stop kissing my ass.

Billy: Oh you have no idea how much I'd actually love to.

That did it for Lulu. She punched Billy square across the temple, knocking him out. But he had a smile on his face. Jaret, having sat down by now, shook his head.

Phoebe: When will he ever learn?

Seth: Looks like never.

Jared: I know eh?

Ashton: And what are you doing here?

Jared: Oh I just wanted to see my bro, that's all. Plus,it's obvious that farmboy there don't know -shit- about the ladies.

Lulu: And you do?

Jared: Chya!

Lulu: Prove it.

Jared: Okay. Lulu...if the right had of god ever had an offspring, I think you might be it. You're beautiful, and you are lethal.

Lulu: Not bad.

Jared continued to flirt with the Hornet ladies for a couple minutes, which was really starting to get on Seth's nerves. Suddenly, Blizzard and Chris walked into the Mess hall.

Chris: Gooood morning campers!

Everyone mumbled at that. Chef appeared from behind them, pushing a cart with a projector. He hooked it up, and dimmed the lights.

Blizzard: Thanks chef.

Chef: My Pleasure.

Blizzard: Now, as you know, I'm back after my two day Hiatus. We're going to go back to the last challenge for a few minutes. For the stats. See, now that I'm in here, there will be a new system to be introduced. It's not so much new in the world, but new for the Total Drama series.

Blizzard activated the projector by a remote. It shows some items and a price beside them. The campers were confused.

Blizzard: In Total Drama Supreme, winning challenges is more then just safety. Winning challenges, especially individual, will award you with....Blizzard Bucks.

Chris: Whoah whoah whoah, Isn't it supposed to be Chris Cash?

Blizzard: -Bleep- that -Bleep-. Blizzard bucks is way better. The Producers agree.

Chris: -Bleep-!

Blizzard: See, with Blizzard bucks, you can exchange this currency, for various items. Some being basic stuff like a soda, to even full meals, to access to the outside world for 1 day, meaning internet and cell phone use. Of course, there wouldn't be a good system for reality tv if one prize was a mystery prize. For ten thousand blizzard bucks, there will be one special item. It can only be bought one time.

-Confessonal-

Parker: Something tells me that I'm really going to like this mystery prize.

-End Confessional-

Blizzard: That being said, I think that it's time that we give you guys your keep. You all will get on hundred Blizzard bucks to start. If you are eliminated, It will be split evenly amongst your team. Hornets. Since you guys won the first challenge, you will each be awarded three hundred Blizzard Bucks each.

Chef and Blizzard began to hand out all the money. Once it was handed out, Blizzard went back to talking.

Blizzard: A Challenge like the previous one will equal a lot of cash being given out. For example, the team with the least deaths, would be the Thunder Centipedes. They all get two hundred Blizzard Bucks each.

Chef passed out the money to the Centipedes. Becca looked very eager at her money.

-Confessional-

Becca: I wonder if that big prize is actually a super expensive makeup kit. That would totally make everything worth it.

-End Confessional-

Blizzard: Another hundred goes to Adam with the most amount of head shots. A hundred goes to Parker for great leadership. Seth, Omar, Jack, Blair, Ciara, Parker, Alex, Zak, and Sapphire. You each get another hundred for killing the interns. The person who both lasted the longest without dying, and the most string of kills, is Jack. And lastly, the person to get the most kills overall, is Ciara. For each of those achievements, another hundred is awarded.

Chef passed out the rest of the money to each of the respective winners of them. Everyone was quite happy with the results.

Chris: Now with that all sorted, it's time for us to take a quick commercial break. We'll be right back, with today's challenge.

**A/N: That's this chapter done. Now for a new system. The Blizzard bucks system. But first, I need some suggestions for some good challenges. There are a few I want to do myself, but I want to wait a bit before they happen. Much appreciate the help.**

**Anyways, here's the Blizzard Bucks Standings (from first place – last place.)**

**Blair – 500**

**Seth – 500**

**Adam – 400**

**Ashton – 400**

**Mallory – 400**

**Lulu – 400**

**Billy – 400**

**Phoebe – 400**

**Jack – 400**

**Jaret – 400**

**Parker – 300**

**Ciara – 300**

**Becca – 300**

**Jamie – 300**

**Isaac – 300**

**Heidi – 300**

**Evie – 300**

**Leonora – 300**

**Zak – 200**

**Sapphire – 200**

**Omar – 200**

**Alex – 200**

**Dakota – 100**

**Jared – 100**

**Vega – 100**

**Taylor – 100**


	12. Day 4 and 5 Part 2: What a load of Junk

Scene opens up to a massive junkyard, where all 26 campers are now in mechanic's jumpsuits. A few are complaining about it, but most aren't.

Blizzard: Now that we have your attention, the reason why we're here in this massive junkyard, is because the next challenge is the Junkyard Race Triathalon.

Chris: As the name implies, you guys will be building 3 different vehicles to use in a race to get back to Camp Wawanakwa. Two land vehicles, and a boat. Car, boat, bike, in that order. We'll explain the rules of the race when the time is up.

Blizzard: Also, The interns, chef, and a special intern, will rate the three vehicles, based on performance, and looks. Now, this doesn't really have anything to contribute to who wins, but what team can rake in the most Blizzard bucks. Laos, there will be no confessionals around here. So sorry.

Chris: Or not.

Blizzard: Ignore him. It's the best you can do. Anyways. You guys have 50 hours to complete your vehicles. Starting now.

The four teams went to their separate yards, as per where they were assigned. Many of them were saying they had no idea what they were going to do.

With the Killer Wolves, both Vega and Jack were wearing face slipping grins. It seemed that they knew a thing or two about putting things together.

Jack: Could they have made an easier, more enjoyable challenge? I doubt it.

Taylor: Hey, just because you're a mechanic, doesn't mean anything.

Vega: She's got you there Jack. But I know my way around constructing things myself. Haven't done a vehicle in a while, but I know what I'm doing.

Jack: Besides...i think I just found us one way for us to secure victory. Let's win this thing.

Omar: yeah. For Riley.

Wolves: For Riley!

The Centipedes were lost with what to do. Luckily Adam managed to spot an old boat. It wasn't in the greatest of shape, but ti could easily be fixed. Leonora pulled out a good chassis from a go kart. The rest of the Centipedes managed to find some good parts to use for the boat.

Isaac: Hey guys. I found a couple of good motors for the boat.

Isaac ran down the pile, carrying both motors. When he got to the bottom, he collapsed. Those things are very heavy afterall.

The Screaming Hawks were having almost no luck at all when it came to figuring out what to do. Ciara was drawing blueprints, which was a good thing for the rest of them.

Dakota: We're -Bleep-ed.

Parker: DON'T EVER....say that -bleep- around me. We're -Bleep-ing hawks. We're predators. We will win.

Ciara: Parker's right. Besides, I got a general idea on what to do. My last boyfriend was a grease monkey, so I know a thing or two. Now I'm gonna work on the kart. The rest of you, find a boat. I know there is at least one working one here. Also, look over my right shoulder. There's a ten speed bike there. Repair it

Parker: Ciara...Normally I'm not keen on letting others take charge, but...you heard the lady. MOVE IT!

Ciara smiled at Parker, while the others went digging. She turned around, and began to look for some car parts. Parker couldn't help himself. He got a nice view of her behind, and blushed.

The hornets were quickly getting to work. It would seem that both Lulu and Ashton had previous experience in doing this kind of thuff. Seth had managed to find himself a nice, almost brand new, no repairs needed, ten speed bike.

Seth: Score!

Ashton: Nice job there Seth.

Billy: Yeah, that's one part of the challenge already done.

Lulu: Don't stand around. Find a boat, and get working on it.

Hornets: YES MA'AM!

*30 hours to go*

All four teams had worked hard on their projects. Naturally, the cars were taking the longest to do. A full day had passed pretty much, and they had just over one day to complete everything.

The Hornets found and repaired an old boat. Afterwards, it was painted to make it look better. The motor was fully installed, so that was all ready to go as well.

Lulu: Pass me a wrench.

Billy: Got it.

Billy gave Lulu a wrench. She tightened up a few nuts and bolts, and thus part of the chassis was completed.

At the Wolves's site, they weren't as so much ahead compared to everyone else. See, they were more detailed. They didn't find a boat. They were working on a hobercraft, while Jack was building the entire car.

JareD: Will this Styrofoam actually work?

Vega: Don't underestimate the power of Styrofoam. EVER!

Jared: Ummmm....okay.

Blair: Check this one out.

Blair slid down a pile of junk on a giant caged fan. It was exactly the size Vega wanted.

Taylor: What about weight. It would seem one sided.

Vega: this indeed is a heavy fan. The engine should help if we put it at the front, but to correctly balance it, i'm afraid that Omar is gonna have to drive this. No offense buddy.

Omar: Non taken. I'm a big guy, I know.

Vega: Let's get this thing together.

The Hawks were doing alright. They finished the boat, and had painted it to look like a sea hawk. It had twin motors, which would give it some nice speed. They had already finished working on the bike, and now, had started to put the kart together.

Ciara: These wheels are meant for this kind of thing.

Sapphire: Yeah. Let's just hope we can get the rest of this together.

Alex: We can. Yo Parker. I need some help getting this engine down.

Parker: Let's have a look at it first. Ciara.

Ciara stopped working on the car, told Dakota, Zak and Sapphire what needed to be done, and they kept working at it Ciara had a look at the engine.

Ciara: I see nothing wrong with it. I'm gonna look for some connector parts for it.

Over at the Centipede camp, things were going alright. Five of them were working on the car, and it was almost done. The engine was installed,so was the wheels, steering, and seat. Now they just needed to cover the insides, which Evie and adam were both working on, welding it all together.

Evie: Whew. This is looking good.

Adam gave her a thumbs up, and a smile. Evie finished up the last bit of the cover, and smiled.

Adam: will we need a cage?

Evie: whoah! You talk?

Adam: uhhhh....yeah. Just...not often.

Evie: Ah. Well yeah, a cage wouldn't hurt.

Leonora: We can't have the view obstructed though.

The others agreed. Heidi went to see how the boat was coming along, when she noticed that Jamie and Becca had finished painting the outisde of it, and there were fans blowing to dry off the lighting designed boat. She looked inside the boat, and the blood drained from her face, before it returned, full of fury. She saw Becca making out with Jamie.

Heidi: BECCA!

Becca turned around, with a smirk on her face. Jamie rose up, with one of his eyes twitching. Becca looked at her younger sister, while still smirking.

Becca: well Hailey, once again, I proved I can get the guy I wanted.

Heidi: I could care less. You're not being a good captain by doing what you're doing. It might be what you're used to as a cheerleading captain who's brain is in her -bleep-s, but this is NOT cheerleading. This is real -bleep-. Get your -bleep-ing act together, or I'm personally going to call a mutiny.

Becca: The hell is mutiny?

Jamie: It means she's going to try to remove you as captain.

Becca: Oh....well then listen to me...sis. NOBODY is going to do so. There isn't anybody else who's better fit for this job.

Heidi:you really think that your team likes you much. Nobody here, aside from this dumbass, respects you. If we lose, you're the one who will be going home guaranteed.

Becca: We'll see about that....sis.

*15 hours to go*

The killer wolves were adding on some final touches to the bike. It was actually Duncan's motorbike from the first TDI season. Jack salvaged and improved it a bit. Meanwhile, the Hovercraft was finally done, and the car was having it's cover welded in place.

Omar: Hey guys. Do you know where there's any red paint?

Blair: Yeah, there's a generator. Gonna paint something?

Omar: Yeah. I'm gonna paint 'Riley' on the hovercraft.

Taylor: Still feeling guilty about that?

Omar: I don't regret what I did. I just feel that I could have done more on my part to make sure that we weren't -bleep-ed like we were after we got her.

Vega: -Bleep- happens Big guy. But go ahead. You're driving that.

The Hornet camp was looking good In fact, if anything, they were just painting the kart. It was red and blue, with hornet eyes over the engine roof.

Mallory: Nice. Gotta get a picture of this stuff.

Mallory quickly took the photos she wanted. By that time, everyone was finished painting, and put on some fans to let the paint dry.

Lulu: I can't believe it, but we're done. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving.

Phoebe: Me to. Never been this hungry.

Jaret then took out his whiteboard, and wrote 'let's eat'. Everyone agreed with him.

The Hawk's nest had just finished finding all the cover parts for the kart. They were in place, as Alex and Zak welded them together to fit.

Parker: Let's hurry it up. We need to paint still.

Ciara: this will look so hot when we're done.

Parker (to himself): Like you.

Ciara: What?

Parker:nothing.

Ciara: I'm not dumb. Were you talking about me?

Parker:.....Yeah.

Ciara: Oh. So what does 'Mr Perfect' have to said about me?

Parker: Well thanks for the perfect remark. But...I see an independent woman who is capable of making her own choices. But...

ciara: what, I have a flaw that's to damn big of you to consider me an interest?

Parker:..Normally...yes. But I just can't seem to figure you out.

Ciara: Well man, I'm just a simple gal, who's been blessed with good motivation and a hot bod. I don't mind people talking about me. Yeah, I'm not innocent, but that's a choice I made a long time ago, and I don't regret it.

Parker: and that's what I like about you. You're honest, and upfront. Perhaps things coupld work out between us. That being said, wanna hang by the beach after this?

Ciara: Sure.

Parker: but...what's with the wrapped arms? Injury or....?

Ciara: you'll see when done. I was gonna take them off today anyways.

The Cetipede camp was tense. Mostly between Jamie, Becca, and Heidi. Oh sure, they were done...yes...done. They got things finished faster then expected. Becca had a clip board in hand, trying to look smart.

Becca: Our drivers will be...James in the car. Adam for the boat, and Isaac for the bike. Let's win this one.

The other centipedes had to agree.

Scene cuts to Chris and Blizzard,standing on top of a big junk pile. Well, more like Chris was sitting on a junky throne, while Blizzard was standing.

Chris: Certainly been a couple of busy days. Who will win the Triathalon. Who's going home. You're about to find out, after these commercial breaks.


	13. Day 6: Assembly required

Scene opens back up at the junkyard, where Chef, Duncan, Courtney, Lindsay, Noah, and the guest intern, Leshawna, alongside Blizzard and Chris.

Chris: And we're back. During the break, the boys, and Blizzard, all tested out the performance of the vehicles that were made, while myself and the ladies reviewed the looks of them. Blizzard, you're up.

Blizzard: Thank you dickweed.

Chris: HEY!

Blizzard: I took care of the Blasting Hornets. Their Kart seemed to run just fine. A little hard to steer, as you would need some extra muscle, but overall, it's sturdy. Seven out of ten. ***moves to boat*** The boat, I had to penalize because I found that the overall steering was purely for a straight line. While it pretty much is a straight line race, I cannot ignore that. Five and a half out of Ten, because it was sturdy enough with decent speed. ***Moves to bike*** the bike I am pleased to say is capable of surviving tough terrain, and only needs as much leg power as required on the speed. However, the breaking was a slight bit of a problem, so I'm going to have to give the bike an eight out of ten. Overall performance of the Blasting hornets vehicles, is 20.5 out of 30.

Scene cut back to the Hornet kart, where we see the guest intern, Leshawna, as the style judge.

Leshawna: S'up y'all. Leshawna's in the house. I got the judge the Blasting Hornets style for their vehicles. Their ride was an awesome combo, of blue base, red streaks, and was able to include hornet eyes. However, it wasn't by any means special. Six out of Ten ***Moves to boat*. **As for the boat, well I'm sorry hornets, but you didn't exactly do much of a good job here. A red boat with blue thunder at the front isn't the most stylish. But you did include representation to your team name, which is a bonus. Six out of ten. ***moves to bike*** Now, the bike I really did like. The coverings was colored like a hornet, and the front had a silver bug head, where the eyes lit up when activated. I'm giving this a nine out of ten. The style score is 21 out of 30.

Blizzard: That brings the total score to 41.5 out of 60. Next, is the Thunder Centipedes.

Noah was the one who was in charge of testing out the Centipedes's vehicles.

Noah: Well the vehicle was decent on controls, but you had to watch how fast you were going, or you would have lost control. 7.2 out of 10. ***moves to boat*** Steering was good, as I found that I could move it like a normal boat. Speed was, as expected. 8 out of 10. ***Moves to bike*** The bike, had all the right requirements. Sturdy, all terrain, decent breaks, but needed a little extra effort, but not much. 8 out of ten. Performance rating is 23.2 out of 30.

Lindsay: Hiii. I was the one who judged the style of this team. The car looked like it was in it to win with it's black paint and white lighting. The lighting, was detailed enough. 7.9 out of ten. ***Moves to boat*** The boat....Looking at the before and after...they just simply painted it black. Five out of Ten. ***Moves to Bike*** The bike was okay I guess. Cleaned up compared to what it was before, but again, it was just plain black. Six out of Ten. That score was 18.9 out of ten.

Blizzard: That gives the Thunder Centipedes a total score of 42.1 out of 60. Next up, is the Screaming Hawks. Chef.

Chef: thank you. Now these maggots did a decent job assembling all of these vehicles. They all had good speed, good handling, and good durability. I'm gonna give the Car and Bike an 7.5 each, as they both could have been better. But it was the boat that impressed me. Dual engine. That would have made it hard to steer, but they properly installed some rudders to counter the steering problem. That one gets a nine out of ten. Those maggots got a 23.5 out of 30 performance score.

Blizzard: And now, for Chris's input of style.

Chris: Thank you. Well they really detailed the boat and kart out. The boat is made to look like a sea hawk, while the car has a really awesome hawk paint job on the engine roof. They both get a nine out of ten. The bike, that's where the style lacked. It's just...plain. A dark blue paint jot to tidy it up, but..nothing special. Five out of ten. That gives a 23 out of 30 style score.

Blizzard: That means the Scremaing hawks get a 46.5 out of 60 score. Wow. And last but not least, the killer wolves. Duncan, in you will

Duncan: No problem. The Kart, without a doubt has a good engine, and tight steering. Tried to do a hairpin turn on this, and had little difficulty. Nine out of Ten ***Moves to boat*** Now the boat I am really impressed with. It ain't as boat. It's a hovercraft. The Wolves worked hard on this. It operates just like a normal hovercraft would. The Styrofoam base, I'm a little not sure of still, so I'm gonna have to say 7.9 out of 10. ***Moves to bike*** Now this vehicle, is what I'm talking about. My old motorbike from season 1, except upgraded. It was a lot tougher, and better steering. If I gave it less then a ten, I'd be insulting myself as a judge.

Blizzard: Wow. You gave the total score for the Killer Wolves 26.9 out of 30?

Duncan: Hell yeah.

Blizzard: Nice. You're up Courtney.

Courtney: Thank you. The Killer Wolves brought out their team in the general theme for their vehicles. The kart was done to look like a silver mechanical wolf on wheels. The bike was mostly silver with black streaks, but they managed to find a chrome head for the front. The boat, the scheme was simple, silver a pair of wolf eyes, and in tribute to their recently voted off teammate. The Boat gets a 7.9, while both the kart and bike get 9 each.

Blizzard: HOLY CRAP! In total, that's 53.8. They win in points, and thus, each member of the Killer wolves will be awarded three hundred Blizzard Bucks each.

Chris: Now with that settled, Here are some of the confessions that the campers made when they got back to the island.

-Confessional-

Billy: Well, I've never made a car, boat, or bike from scratch, but I've helped my old man fix up a tractor a few times, so, I got a general idea of how it all works.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Becca: You know, he tastes pretty good. Soft lips too.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Heidi: I really need to wash my eyes with soap to get that image out of my mind.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Vega: I'm confident in my drivers that they will lead us to victory.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Parker: This thing that Ciara and I have....I'm going to use it to my advantage.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Ciara: Parker's misunderstood. He has his heart in the right place

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Taylor: Alright. Usually I'm not one to gush but....did I ever get a good view of Vega's abs. I melted right there.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Phoebe: Omar still has a thing for Riley, it's really obvious

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Seth: A Message from Lulu. Get ready for an ass kickin' of a life time. W00T!

-End Confessional-

Scene cuts to the Producers tent, where both Chris and Blizzard are adjusting the monitors to keep track of the races.

Chris: Now then, Blizzard and I will be commenting on the race entirely. The first part is a go kart race from the junk yard, to the docks. Plenty of turns involved. Afterwards, it's a straight, 1 kilometer sea race back to the island. Then, it's a bike race, one lap around the edge of the island, not counting the giant hills and the cliff, before reaching the cabins in the center of the island.

Blizzard: Racing in the karts are Lulu, Jamie, Alex, and Blair. On the water, We got Ashton, Sapphire, Adam, and Omar. To the finish, we have Jaret, Zak, Isaac, and Jack. Now, let's do this.

Back at the start.

Chef: Maggots. Start your engines.

The four drivers did so. They all roared to life, and they looked ready to kill. Once chef waved the flag, they all sped forward.

Chris: Blasting Hornets with an early lead all four about to take the first turn.

Blizzard: A winding course we've set up for them indeed.

The action continued on like this. The Blasting hornets kart had quickly fallen out of it's lead due to not-so-great steering, while the Screaming Hawks took over and dominated the close knit race. Once they got to the boats, the Blasting Hornets quickly took the lead again, and kept very close with the dual engine of the Screaming Hawks. It was of no surprise that the Killer Wolves fell behind in this race due to all the weight that had on their hovercraft.

In the bike race, the Thunder Centipedes finally got a decent lead at the half lap, but the 4th place wolves were catching up with their motorbike.

Chris: This is it Blizzard. Anyone can take it on this last stretch.

Blizzard: I know. Wait, what's this? Jack from the Killer Wolves pressed something and.....OH MY STEEL BISCUITS, THAT'S NITRO!!! Jack Blasts ahead, and wins the race, coming in at first.

Chris: Second is The Thunder Centipedes. Screaming Hawks are neck and Neck and...HOLY CRAP!!! The Blasting Hornets' front wheel just flew off. They've crashed and burned, literally and figuratively. Well, not so much on the burn part for real, but you get the point.

-Confessional-

Jack: Liked my little surprise?

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Lulu: Was that even allowed to happen? Using nitro, I mean.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Ciara (applying lipstick): We may not have won, but I mean come on....that was Nitro! You can't beat Nitro, without Nitro. We didn't have no Nitro.

A cricket chirp was heard, as Ciara finished the last part of the lipstick.

Ciara: What...I watch the Fast and Furious movies. I know the terms and tools.

-End Confessional-

Streamers and confetti were going off as the Killer Wolves celebrated their awesome victory. Blizzard came in to join the celebration, to give them their prize island money.

Blizzard: Well congratulations are in order for the Killer Wolves. You guys have earned a good amount of money today. Three hundred each for the performance and style, and another two hundred each for winning the race. Also, For tonight only, the food to be bought, is at half price.

Jack: Awesome! How much for a party meal, including the drinks.

Blizzard: Five hundred.

Jack: Good enough. Everyone, the party's on me TONIGHT!

The entire Killer Wolves team cheered at that, while the other teams looked disappointed at what just happened. Chris walked up to the Blasting Hornets, with a smile on his face.

Chris: Well Hornets, you're gonna have to decide your fate, as one of you is leaving the Island tonight. Choose carefully, because even I couldn't tell who's going home.

Later, at Bonfire pit...

Chris: hornets. You have done well this past week. However, your luck has come to en end. I hold, on this tray, six marshmallows. One of you will not be getting one. That person must leave Total Drama Supreme, forever. As I call your name, claim your marshmallow. Jaret, Lulu, Phoebe, Ashton, Seth.

The five called out did so, claiming their marshmallows. Once they had theirs and sat down, Chris looked at billy and Mallory. Billy was slightly nervous, but Mallory seemed calm

Chris: The Final Marshmallow goes to...............................Billy!

Billy got up, to get his marshmallow. Mallory was in shock, looking at her team.

Chris: Mal. I'm not quite so shocked. You did alright tonight, but your fellow teammates have spoken. Pakc your bags.

-Confessional-

Mallory: Who's idea was it to vote ME off!?!? I did plenty of work today for them. This bites. I don't even feel like taking a picture of this. ***sigh*** There goes my chance for big money.

-End Confessional- Mallory quickly got her bags, and boarded the boat of Losers. To say the least, she was frustrated at her teams choice.

Chris: Blasting Hornets. The rest of you, are safe for now. Remember those words as you fall asleep at night, because who knows if you'll be back here next time or not.

The rest of the Hornets agreed with what Chris said, however reluctantly. They all left the pit, much to exhausted from the last 3 days of work that was put forth. Billy saw something that cuaght his eye. He saw that Ciara and Parker were hanging out at the beach. Despite the somewhat cool air, Ciara was clad in her bikini, with a black sheet sheet like skirt, tied at the waist. Billy made himself scarce, and hid, watching the entire date.

-Confessional-

Billy: What? Any normal guy would have stayed behind seeing that hottie. But is it to much to ask that they just skip all the foreplay? But...I've been waiting to say this, and after seeing those babies well.....GIGGITY GIGGITY GOOOO! Yeah. I watch Family guy. Quagmire is a god amongst men!

-End Confessional-

Another set of eyes were also watching the date. Just briefly, but we couldn't see who it was, as said person kept themselves hidden in the shadows. But the intent was there. The person didn't like what they saw.

A/N: I'm so sorry, but I couldn't help it. I had to put that in there. I'm sure nobody was expecting that the Hornets were gonna lose like they did. Anyways, as usual, here is who voted who off

Lulu - Phoebe

Billy – Seth

Ashton – Mallory

Mallory – Billy

Jaret – Mallory

Seth – Mallory

Phoebe – Billy

Up next...the much anticipated....Talent Show. I already got SOME idea who's gonna participate, but I'm open to suggestions on who should do what. Only 3 per team is going to happen. There will even be one that's kinda surprising. But who is it, and what will this person do? Well......you'll see.


	14. Day 7: The Talented Campers

Scene opens up to just outside the mess hall. It is very early in the morning, and not a whole lot of people were up. Blizzard was, as he was pointing to one of the campers to this thing he saw that they would have been interested in. Who he got, was Adam.

Blizzard: Dude, check this out.

The vampiric one took a look at was Blizzard was trying to show him, it was a randomly placed love letter, in a heart, on the wall.

Adam: huh?

Blizzard: One of the interns just placed it there this morning after they got it. Read it. Ti's so messed up.

Adam sighed, before he began to read it.

Adam: Dear TDS. This season has been going great thus far. There are a bunch of hunks there. Me and my friends are major fans of the show. My sister even tried to hook up with a few of the contestants from last season, at the spa. I don't are about that. When you guys get back to the main land *leans in closer* my friends and I are gonna rock your-

Just as he said that last part, something his his face. It was a mechanical boxing glove. It knocked Adam for a second, before he burst out laughing. From behind the wall, Vega appeared.

Vega: Oh damn. That was hilarious!

Adam (still laughing): Oh man. That....that was.....-Bleep-ing funny.

Blizzard: I'm going to go get some more.

After a while, some more of the boys had gotten punched, including Chef. He didn't mind. Then, the one person Vega and Blizzard wanted to prank came in. That was Chris himself.

Parker: Man, this thing right here has to be the stupidest thing I've ever seen.

All the boys that had been hit (which was Adam, Omar, Parker, and Jaret...he didn't talk though) were all laughing at this, as Chris read the letter, before getting punched in the face. He was non to happy.

Chris: What the hell? You trying to screw up my hair and face or something?

Vega: No no. I just needed to prank you guys, and this was a classic way to do so.

Chris: Well...aside from the fact I have to fix my hair...that was good.

Chef: Yeah...they got me as well. Blizzard here was selling it perfectly.

Blizzard: Well...I try.

Chris: Yeah, well I'll let it slide this time, but you're competing in the next challenge...it ain't based off of teamwork.

Vega: That's cool.

Later, everyone had gathered into the mess hall. There really wasn't any designated tables or anything, which would probably explain why Billy was trying to flirt with Leonora.

-Confessional-

Billy: It's hard to pick the hottest girl here. But I have to say that Leonora really does intrigue me.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Leonora: I gotta admit, Billy is kinda cute. All the other men here are either types of men I usually date, or just plain creeps so...whatever. At least with Billy, he's open about his 'appreciation for the female body'. Besides....one thing about farm boys....They ain't afraid to get down a dirty. That's a plus

-End Confessional-

Blizzard had entered into the mess hall. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked over to what he had to say. It was a challenge day afterall.

Blizzard: Well guys, It's time for an old camp favorite for a challenge. The one that sometimes shows a different side to those who are in. I'm talking about, a talent show. Your challenge, is to find three people on your teams to compete. Our interns will judge you. The winning team, will get a lot of blizzard bucks. 500 for each participant, and another 1000 to the one who generates the highest overall score. Now...you got two days to decide who's going to be in, and practice. It can be any damn thing you guys want....as long as it's legal.

Leonora: -Bleep-

Everyone bursts out laughing at that, including Blizzard and Chef. But Blizzard clears his throat, to get everyone's attention.

Blizzard: However, only the Killer wolves have to choose two. It would seem that Vega did a pranks, which...I'm sure a few of you are aware of. He got Chris, and the whiner said he had to participate. Personally, I would dispute it, but it's just a talent show, so no big deal.

-Confessional-

Vega: Oh I got something of good talent to use alright. A tribute to one of the greatest rockers of all time.

-End Confessional-

Scene cuts to the Thunder Centipede area. They had all gathered into a circle, trying to discuss what to do.

Isaac: Who cares? We're doing great. Our team is the only team without an elimination.

Heidi: True, but that can change at any time.

Becca: Well...I volunteer to be in the show. I'm actually a good cheerleader.

Heidi: In more ways then one.

Becca: Huh?

Heidi: Nothing.

The centipedes were reluctant...well the girls were. The guys just wanted a free show, like they got with any cheerleader. So they agreed.

Becca: Ummm...Joey....do you have any talents to use?

Jamie: Naw. Nothing special really.

Adam: Ummm...I don't mind being in the show.

Everyone turned their attention to Adam. They still were not used to him talking. Seeing their faces always brought a vampiric smile to his face.

Adam: I can play guitar, pretty well. I'm in a band back home. Give me a couple minutes on stage, and I can do a sweet guitar song.

Becca: Well...why not. It will help us in the end.

Evie: Oh Oh....that reminds me...I like to sing and play piano, so I'll do something for the team.

Heidi: That sounds good.

Becca: Wow. That was easy. Well, then we should practice. Well...you guys should. Cheerleading is a natural thing for me.

With the wolves, Vega had gone missing, but they all assumed that it was for extra practice. In the meantime, Jack was 'voted in' by the wolves to take charge after helping the team majorly in the previous challenges.

Jack: I honestly wish I had something, but all I'm good at is building, stripping things down, and racing. Not exactly stage material.

Blair: Oh Oh Oh OH!!!!I got one. There was this one time, a couple years ago, where I walked down to Jamaica. Yes. I walked to Jamaica. I'm crazy enough to do that. Anyways, I was doing some drinking there, and I found that I was a natural on the steel drum. I was good enough to like, draw a good sized crowd, so, I think with my awesome steel drum capabilities, I can totally take the win.

Vega: Sounds good.

Everyone saw Vega get back. He was in his swimwear, drying himself off. A couple of the girls salivated at what they saw.

-Confessional-

Taylor (sighs): I'm not sure what kind of girl he likes, but damn...He's ripped. I almost jumped up and had my way with him...but I'd probably would have tripped somehow.

-End Confessional-

Jack: DUDE! We all thought you were practicing.

Vega: Was at first, but I really needed to clear my head. As good as the love letter sucker punch was, I need something better then that. But hey, we got two talents down. Hey Taylor, what about you?

Taylor: Me....ummmmmmm*blushes*.....I....I get stage fright.

Vega: Oh. Sorry.

Taylor: It's alright.

Omar: Well...I can sing. Just give me some music, and I'll be good. Although, I do admit, while the songs I do like from today are good, I prefer to sing 80's Rock.

Vega: Oh...really?

Omar: Yeah.

Vega: Big O.....man.....if you do Motley Crue...or even Guns and Roses...You just got a fan for life.

Omar: HA! Well then...does that mean we're done?

Jared: HELL YEAH!

Vega (cringes): not so -Bleep-ing loud man. I'm right here!

Jared: Sorry. I know I have a hard time shutting up, and controlling my voice. But..whatever.

The Screaming Hawks weren't doing to bad. They were actually hanging around the lake. Parker was demonstrating his talent, which unfortunately, we were unable to capture on film at this time. But whatever it was, it was good enough to get a good ovation from the rest of the Hawks.

Parker: So that's two down, right?

Ciara: Yeah. Sapphire...what can you do?

Sapphire: I don't have anything that can be used to be honest.

Parker: What about you C?

Ciara: As much as it would be fun to do, I'm afraid that what I would do would be a bit....raunchy for TV.

Sapphire: Raunchy? You strip or something?

Ciara: I like to dance, but it doesn't usually stay tame. Can't help it.

-Confessional-

Parker: Now this I'm gonna see for myself.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Alex: As for the other one who was selected, it was me. I mean seriously...could it have been anyone else?

-End Confessional-

Ciara: Alright...I know that you can do something with music, Dakota.

Dakota: Hell yeah. I do tend to sing sometimes, yet I ain't doing no -bleep- music. It's gotta be hard rock and heavy metal.

Parker: I can live with that.

Ciara: Sounds good.

Alex: Do what you need to do.

Sapphire: Yeah.

-Confessional-

Parker: I have to do extra well with my talent. As good as Alex is, I don't want him to win the most prize money. That belongs to me!

-End Confessional-

The Blasting Hornets were still deciding on what to do. Lulu was practicing a few karate katas, to help her clear her head, while Billy shamelessly watched.

Billy: Wow. With moves like those, you should use them in some form for the talent show.

Lulu: Are you sure you were paying attention to what I was doing, or checking out my ass.

Billy: I admit...both.

Phoebe: You have one bad obsession with the female bod. Well I'm gonna dance.

Billy: OOOOOH!!!! I'm gonna enjoy that. Eh Jaret?

Jaret just shrugged at that. Ashton then rose up.

Ashton: Well...I used to do some break dancing before. So unless anyone has a better idea, I'll do it.

Billy: I'm not gonna argue.

Seth: Me neither. Besides...should be fun to watch.

Ashton (blushes): Th-th-thanks.

-Confessional-

Billy: She wants him. No doubt.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Seth: She digs me.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Phoebe: The Adrenaline junkie's got a thing for the comic nerd. Dunno why. Well.....he ain't to bad on the eyes, so that's a plus.

-End Confessional-

Scene cuts to the amphitheater, where some work is being done. Chris is on stage.

Chris: Well it looks like the teams have decided who's going to be doing what. We'll be right back with the show. I hope it's a good one.

A/N: And here's another one. I'm gonna be away for the weekend, so don't expect anything until either Tuesday or Wednesday. In the meantime, guess what Vega's talent is. I'm sure you'll be surprised with what I have planned for him. Oh, and been meaning to ask. Can anyone guess where I got the name 'Blasting Hornets' from. If you do....well I admit, I got nothing for that, but you get the credit of guessing it right lol. Oh, and I have a new poll up for TDS Aftermath. It's hwo should co-host the show along with Bridgette.


	15. Day 9 Part 1: Must we sit through this?

Chris: And were back. A couple days of filming have passed since we left off. Now, is the talent show. And let me tell you, we got some okay acts, and some pretty pathetic ones. Now, will our judges, please come to the amphitheater.

The four judges, AKA the interns, quickly took their seats infront of the stage. Infront of their names, was a big X.

Lindsay: Ummm....what are these things for?

Noah: If we don't like the act, we press them.

Lindsay: OOOhhhhh.

Blizzard and Chris quickly got on stage. Blizzard checked over the order of who's going up first. He smirks.

Blizzard: Well, looks like the first contestant is Blair for the Killer Wolves, doing a steel drum solo. She appeared on stage, behind the drums. With the sticks that are used for a steel drum, she began to play something. It was a little weird for those who don't know that kind of music, but everyone seemed to enjoy is. It was a nice groove. After tow minutes, she was done. It was now time for the judges to decide.

Courtney: Well certainly not something i'd expect from this season's 'Izzy', or is it? Either way, judging by how well you pulled it off, you seemed to be relaxed by it, enjoying it. I couldn't help but feel the same way. However, it was a bit slow, compared to what i've heard.

Duncan: Eh, not to crazy for a lot of music outside of what I listen to. Regardless, it was enjoyable.

Lindsay: what's a steel drum?

Noah (rolls eyes): I grew up on this music. Like Courtney said, slower compared to what I've heard. But it was calming. You did good.

Chris: Up next, we got Evie for the Thunder Centipedes, with her piano. Take it away.

Evie took the stage, and sat down at the piano. She looked at it, and then knew exactly what to play. She began to play one of Evanescence's finest works, My Immortal, the piano version.

Evie: _I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  


_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me._

Once the song was done, she stood up, and bowed, as everyone cheered for of the judges liked what they heard.

Courtney: That was beautiful.

Duncan: Better then Amy Lee's version.

Noah: Good to know that there are some truly artistic talents amongst us.

Lindsay: Too.....emo-ish for what I like. Still, it was nice.

The other three judges all looked at Lindsay like she had two heads. They then shook their heads, in disbelief.

-Confessional-

Parker: -Bleep-

-End Confessional-

Blizzard: Up next, for the Screaming Hawks, we have Alex, with his saxaphone rendition of 'Beauty and the beast'.

Alex quickly took stage, and began to play. Like My Immortal, it was beautiful to listen to. But there are a lot of people who came here to rock, and clearly, Duncan was one of them.

Courtney: Very good Alex

Noah:Yes, I agree.

Lindsay: It was...okay.

Duncan: It sucked. PLAY SOMETHING HARDER!

Courtney: Can't you appreciate good art.

Duncan: Oh I do. I do on a daily basis, princess.

Courtney Blushed at the comment, knowing he was referring to her. She let it slide. Alex sighed. In the stands, Vega leaned over to Taylor, and whispered something. She smiled blushed, and nodded.

-Confessional-

Alex: I had a feeling that Duncan wouldn't like my music, but Lindsay? The dumb blond b*tch is to stupid to understand. I need to kill somebody, so somebody better meet me in the simulator after the show. I'll even put up what I win tonight, just to get one of you guys in.

-End Confessional-

Chris: To end the first 'round', we got Lulu, with her amazing Martial arts skills, and projectile busting. Hit it!

Lulu appeared on stage. She began to use a few katas, before disks were launched at her. He began to effortlessly doged, bust, grab, and toss them as they came at her. It was almost like poetry in motion. After two minutes, it was done.

Duncan: Well, you know me. I like a chick who can hold her own, and you certainly can do that. But in a fight, if I was to pit you against princess, she'd win. No offense, but I'm talking from experience.

Courtney: you better. But yeah. You know what you're doing, and dedicated yourself to something good. Keep at it.

Lindsay: Did I miss something? I saw a butterfly flying around

-Confessional-

Becca: Heyyyyyy.....it was the same one I saw. I just know it.

-End confessional-

Noah: Ignoring what no-brainer said, I appreciate people who dedicate themselves to a discipline, an art, or a cause. You looked dedicated to what you were doing, and for that, you did quite well.

-Confessional-

Ciara: Now why didn't I think of doing that? -Bleep-!

-End Confessional-

Blizzard: Okay then. Up next, we got, for the Blasting Hornets, again, is Phoebe, with a dance routine.

Phoebe got on stage. She was wearing a very revealing get up. Suddenly, the familiar (sometimes agonizingly) tune of 'I wanna be bad' by Willa Ford began to play. Phoebe began to dance to it. But after half a minute, Duncan, courtney, and Noah quickly hit their buzzers, ending the dance

Phoebe: What did I do wrong?

Duncan: That just plain blowed.

Courtney: That was...to sluttish for my tastes.

Noah: Only desperate men would enjoy that dance.

Lindsay: I liked it. You didn't HAVE to stop it.

Courtney: For everyone's sake, we did.

Phoebe: Boo.

-Confessional-

Lulu (stretching): You know, I'm glad they X'ed her out. It was lame. Besides...what good has she been for the team, other then a blabbermouth. At least the others are trying.

-End Confessional-

Chris: Well that was...amusing. Okay. Now we have, for the Screaming Hawks, we got Parker. I don't know what he's planning on doing.

Parker quickly took the stage. Chef suddenly came rolling in on stage, from the side, with a DJ mix table. He began to do mixing and scratching.

Parker: _Yo check this out..._

_I'm a a hawk, a predator looking for prey,_

_I look at you, and I want to play._

_You won't just see me_

_you'll hear me_

_touch me_

_taste me_

_-bleep- me._

_All the while, I we get the money_

_Money_

_Money!_

_I see I'm judged by 4 different hustla's_

_A blonde curvy suga,_

_perfect for a brotha_

_I then see a asshole, who only likes to read_

_what's up with that, you afraid to bleed?_

_Bad experience falling out of a tree?_

_Yet I see you looking and the blondie_

_You look like you wanna cream._

_Lady mocha, you so fine and foxy_

_with me, I'll give a new term for C.I.T_

_wouldn't be the only one who wanted all of me_

_I'm the 'daddy' the want to give them a new world to see._

_There there's the delinquent head full of tree_

_is that a symbol of you going 'green'_

_you act tough, you think your mean_

_but really, all you are is a grade F -Bleep-_

_Hey yo chef, what's up with our food_

_Trying to turn us into maggots, you know it's true_

_but you're army days are fake_

_Try talkin', I can't stay awake._

_The way you dress, I wonder if you're a flake._

_And Chris, man you are whack_

_your ego and hair, look like nothing but crap_

_you think you all got us in your trap,_

_But You're nothing, not even worth to rap._

_Centipedes and -bleep-ing hornets_

_you're nothing but insects,_

_you think you rock_

_but once I show you how bad you suck_

_nobody will give 2 -bleep-s of a -bleep-_

now this erupted a massive pop from the crowd. A total freestyle. Who'd have thunk it? Either way. Parker was pleased wit himself.

-Confessional-

Parker: You don't need to be a total asshole to get ahead. I just did what I'm good at. Man, it's time that people bowed down, to Lyle Parker Leroux jr.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Jamie: Bro did it. His freestyles are usually pretty good. Must say, he may take it.

-End Confessional-

the judges all began their judgement. While they were all either insulted or hit on, they still very much enjoyed what Parker had to say.

Duncan: Dude, that was awesome. Very few people can freestyle off the bat like that.

Courtney: Thank you for the compliments. But really, what other term can you give for C.I.T

Parker: I'll let you guys figure that one out.

Duncan: I think I know, and you're not gonna even try. That's my job.

Parker: Hey, as long as I got under somebody's skin, then my job is done.

Noah: Well Parker, I don't like rap much. That being said, you just let it all out. Good work.

Lindsay: That was simply awesome.

Chris: Well well well folks. Looks like we may have a possible winner. But don't touch that dial, TDS is about to come back, after these commercial breaks.

A/N: How did you guys like that? I hope it was good. Anyways, I have to say, that like TDI, I don't own the song 'My Immortal'. That's owned by Evanescence and their label. The 2nd part will be coming up soon. I hope the wait was worth it. As for the rap...that's all me.


	16. Day 9 part 2: An Injection of Talent

Becca: You guys ready?

Everyone all replied loud enough, especially the boys. Becca was donned in a very pretty, silver and purple cheerleading uniform. She began her cheer.

Becca: When I say a letter, *points to the audience* you say it louder. Cee!

She makes a C with her arms. Everyone replies with "Cee!"

Becca Ee!

An E this time with arms and a leg. The audience shouts "Ee!"

Becca En!

As expected, an N, back to just the arms. Some whisling by the boys, before a audience shout of "En!"

Becca: Tee!

That's right, a T. And like usual, the audience repiles with "Tee!"

Becca: Aye!

And of course, an I. No surprise, the audience goes "Aye!"

Becca: Pee, ee, dee ee ess

This time she sets up and jumps, saying the last three letters in quick succession. And the audience follows with "Pee, ee, dee ee ess!" 

Now she begins the quick, sharp arm movements, and stepping forward, turning step forward and turning back as she says the next two lines. 

Becca: That's right we're the Centipedes! Coming in for victory!

Becca was done her cheer. The audience clapped loudly for that. The judges were slightly impressed.

Courtney: Well you certainly know how to get an audience going.

Noah: Eh...not a big fan of cheerleading...kinda pointless.

Duncan: Forgive me, or not, but like the rest of the boys, we weren't really paying attention to what you were saying.

Becca: Ah, no worries...get that all the time.

Courtney then bashed Duncan's head against the desk...right onto the buzzer. Quite a funny scene when it went off.

Lindsay: OOOH you gotta show me some of your moves.

Becca: I may just.

Blizzard: Okay then. Next, for the Killer wolves, is Omar, with his 80's rock Singing. Take it away Omar.

Omar: Thank you man. Hit it Chef.

Chef nodded, and started up the song. Once the opening riff started, everyone recognized the song, and everyone, including the hosts, and all the camera crew roared loudly for the song, hoping Omar wouldn't screw it up. I twas time for him to sing Sweet Child of Mine.

Omar: _She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Whoaaaaah whoah Sweet child o' mine  
Whoah, oh oh oh Sweet love of mine

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine 

Once Omar was finished, simply put, the judges were standing on ovation, which basically, meant he had done an amazing job, so no commentary was needed.

-Confessional-

Parker: Well...if I'm NOT going to win, at least it's to him. I just have to figure a way to get more cash. I know that with some spots on the island, there are some, which I have collected. But perhaps I should take some risk, and gamble. Yeah. I gotta try to get that mystery gift.

-End Confessional-

chris: Amazing man. Amazing. But, as it would seem, we must continue. Third and final round, will once again, start off with the Blasting Hornets, with Ashton's breakdancing.

Ashton got on stage, as chef began to do some mixing on the DJ station. She began a string of moves, which were all quite well executed, including backflips, headspins, spinaroonies, and a lot more. This all lasted for a minute and a half.

Duncan: That was good, but...

Courtney: It's kinda hard to top Omar's performance

Lindsay: Yeah.

Noah: No kidding...especially right after. It was good, but had you been first, or before Omar, your score would have been higher.

-Confessional-

Seth: Sorry girl, but the judges were right. You did amaze me though.

-End Confessional-

Blizzard: And now, for the Screaming Hawks, is Dakota, with 'All Because of You', as made famous, by Saliva.

Dakota took the stage, cleared her throat, and Chef began the music.

Dakota: _All Because of You._

_All Because of..._

_Something's wrong with me,  
Cause I can't even feel you now  
Or know that this is real.  
Am I blind to see that there's something there behind your eyes  
And it's bringing me to my knees._

All I want is you and I don't care  
All I want is you and I don't care

Cause all I do is wait in, wondering and hoping, that we'll survive it.  
I know that all this is true.  
All because of you.  
_  
Something's wrong with you,  
The walls you build around you now,  
Seem to fit you like a glove.  
Something's wrong with you,  
Cause stars cannot be found in clouds that cover up their love._

Cause all I do is wait in, wondering and hoping, that we'll survive it.  
I know that all this is true.  
All because of you.

The audience cheered for her. It wasn't as loud as Omar's ovation, but it was good.

Duncan: Wow. This is going to make decideding the winner much tougher.

Noah: Who knew such a band could have such a moving song.

Lindsay: A little loud on the ears, but still good.

Courtney: You have a natural talent for singing.

Dakota: Thank you

-Confessional-

Zak: a lot of music tonight eh? But it's all good.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Vega: Rockin'! Now if you'll excuse me, I got to get ready.

-End Confessional-

Chris: Okay, up next, we have, for the Thunder Centipedes, Adam!

Adam came up on stage. No music to help him. He began to play a pure guitar song for everyone to enjoy It was 'Cliffs of Dover' by Eric Johnson. When he was done, he got a good ovation. Everyone seemed to like it.

Lindsay: Ummm.....why didn't you sing?

Noah: No words to the song. Still, was alright

Courtney: It takes a lot of practice to do that, and it sounded almost spot on.

Duncan: I'm just going to say, that was awesome.

Adam bowed forward, his silent way of saying thanks. Some fog began to show up on stage.

Blizzard: Last but not least, the only one we FORCEd to be in this show due to him wanting to have fun. Please welcome....Vega.

A shadow of Vega, with his hair in a different style, appeared in the got, while only a spotlight was shown at it.

Vega: hit it Chef. It's time for them to rock.

Chef: Just don't ruin the song. It's one of my favorites.

Vega: I've done this before, so i'm not going to ruin it.

Chef hit a switch, which began some music. People immediately knew thw song, and were surprised. Vega began to do the appropriate moves to the song, as he stepped out of the fog, revealing himself to be in a black Elvis Presley suite. He was gonna do Jailhouse Rock.

Vega: _The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,  
Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone.  
The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,  
the whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang.  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.

Number forty-seven said to number three:  
"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.  
I sure would be delighted with your company,  
come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me."  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.

The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone  
way over in the corner weepin' all alone.  
The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square.  
If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair."  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.

_Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake,  
no one's lookin', now's our chance to make a break."  
Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nix,  
I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks."  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

Now there was a good ovation. Not a whole lot of people listened to Elvis, compared to Guns and roses. At least not on the island. But people certainly did like his display.

-Confessional-

Taylor: OH MY GOD!!! He is sooooooo HAWT!

-End Confessional-

The judges were clapping to Vega's performance as Elvis Presely.

Duncan: Dude, don;'t quit your day job.

Courtney: You should try to enter in an impersonation contest. You'd win.

Noah: I was entertained.

Lindsay: I liked it.

Vega: Vega thank you.....thank you very much. Uh-huh-uh!

Vega stepped off stage, and sat with his team., Taylor, and most of the ladies, were all blushing when he walked by. The judges were talking amongst themselves, to determine who had won, who lost, and which team is going up to an elimination Ceremony.

Noah: Alright, we've decided. Ton'ights Winner, is Omar, with Sweet child of mine.

Omar (shoots up) WHOOHOO!!!!

Courtney: Tonight's team winner, based on gathers scores, is the Screaming Hawks.

The hawks all jumped up, and celebrated, even a couple chest bumping for that. Blizzard handed them all 500blizzard Bucks, before he gave Omar his One Grand.

Duncan: And our losers, and this was because of what happened, is the Blasting Hornets. Sorry guys, but you have to get rid of another.

Chris: You heard the man, gather at the pit!

Parker: Hey Alex, I heard you got stressed earlier, and want to take somebody on in Call of duty. Want a round?

Alex: sure.

Omar: Mind if I join as well.

Parker: sounds good. But why should we just have just a game. Why don't we each put up 500 Blizzard bucks, to the winner.

Alex: You are one crazy mother-bleep-er. You're on.

Ciara: Good luck Parker.

Ciara then whispered something in Parker's ear, and he smiled, before he nodded.

Parker: What the hell we waiting for.

At the Bonfire Pit, Chris had made his usual speech. It was time for the elimination to begin. He got the marshmallows ready, and everyone eagerly waited to hear their names.

Chris: Seth, Ashton, Lulu, Billy, claim your marshmallows. You're safe.

The four called out did. Lulu shot Phoebe a look of disgust, who cringed at that. Lulu was intimidating when need be. Not often good, all things considered.

Chris: The final Marshmallow of the night goes to.....Jaret.

Jaret got up, and took his marshmallow. Phoebe was stunned.

Phoebe: But...what?

Lulu: Get the hell out of my sight Phoebe. You cost us the talent show, and you haven't been much use to us anyways. All you like to do is talk. Blah blah blah blah blah!

Phoebe: I am so helping us. Remember, I was the one who made the deal with Omar that helped us in the virtual challenge. You should be kissing my-

Lulu had enough. She grabbed the gossip queen, and tossed her all the way into the boat of losers.

Chris: chef will come by to get her stuff. But man. Lulu. That was awesome.

Lulu: Whatever.

Chris: Just remember this guys. You are safe for now. The next challenge could very well be one of your last ones, for somebody. Five of you remain, and you do have the numbers disadvantage.

Blizzard: You'll seriously need to do a lot better then what you're doing to get ahead from here on out. But regardless. Enjoy the rest of the night. For you all deserved it.

The blasting Hornets all left the pit. Scene cuts to the simulator box, where Parker is smiling, waling out with an extra one grand blizzard bucks. Alex and Omar were mumbling about how they weren't used to that type of game, which sort of, gave Parker the advantage.

Parker: I don't know about you guys, but I got a hot date tonight. Me and C are gonna be watching the stars.

Omar: Well I should warn you...Try to keep it from Vega. I'm not sure of what his reaction will be.

Parker: Noted. He seems the explosive anger type anyways.

Alex: Well, we all had fun tonight. I'm just gonna go practice the sax for a while. Good luck with your date Parker, and awesome singing Omar.

Omar: Yeah, thanks.

A/N: another challenge done, and another elimination ruled. Phoebe has gone home. Was some of the talents here unexpected? I hope so lol. Anywaysm here's the votes for elimination

Lulu: Phoebe

Phoebe: Jaret

Billy: Jaret

Ashton: Phoebe

Jaret: Phoebe

Seth: Phoebe.

And for the songs used. I don't on them. Their respective artists and music labels own them. I'm broke, so I could have no possible way to own them.


	17. TDS Aftermath show 1

Scene opens up to see the logo for TDS Aftermath, before it fades to see two very familiar (and popular) ladies from TDI, Bridgette and Gwen, sitting comfortably in a couple of recliner chairs.

Bridgette: Welcome to the first edition of TDS Aftermath. Like with TDA, We're here to bring more inside scoop of those eliminated, and of course, get some juicy answers.

Gwen: And we ain't holding back one bit. We'll get the answers we want, one way or another.

Bridgette: Tonight, we got 4...that's right 4....eliminated campers from Wawanakwa. Our first guest, is an ex-Killa Wolf. She's a kind soul, likes to dance, and was a tough choice for elimination. Please welcome...Riley!

Riley walks onto the stage, where she gets a pretty decent reaction from the crowd. She smiles, and blows them all a kiss, before she sits on the throne. She smiles.

Gwen: Now Riley, Tell us, what was your experience like on TDS?

Riley: To brief. I mean, I get why I was eliminated, but I would have totally loved to continue.

Bridgette: Was there anyone on the island that you liked?

Riley: Naw

Suddenly, she felt a suddenly jolt through her legs. She got up in surprise, and looked around

Riley: What the hell?

Gwen: You...must have lied, because that chair is programmed to shock you if you lied. Now sit back down.

Bridgette: Gwen? I thought we weren't doing the whole torture shtick. What gives?

Gwen: Trust me, I tried to stop it, but the producers are hard-assess. At least this is tame compared to everything else.

Riley: Okay, I kinda liked Jack, because he was simply go forward, never stop. Omar was cool as well, up until he did that stupid move. I mean....I didn't want any other teammates to sacrifice themselves for my sake, when I was bait. But at the same time...I was a goner. Still, Omar made a rash choice, and it cost us just as much as my lack of help did.

Gwen: Wow. You really are still sore on that whole virtual challenge, eh?

Riley: Yeah.

Bridgette: Anything else you have to say about Jack?

Riley: The third challenge proved he was a powerful asset to the Killer Wolves, and I think if his spirit and will doesn't waver, he'll be in the finals.

Gwen: Any Enemies?

Riley: Jared annoyed me to no end, and Taylor wiped out a couple times, almost hurting me in the process. She's cool and all, but she needs to develop a sharp sense of direction, before she seriously injures herself, or anyone else.

Gwen: Okay. But is it true that at night, you tried to do come dancing out in the forest?

Riley: Yeah, I figured it was safe enough. Not like anyone was gonna watch or anything, right?

Gwen: Actually, there was a couple of people watching. Check this out.

A clip is seen of Riley, listening to her ipod, dancing to the music. There are tow sets of eyes watching her. Zoos in to see Leonora and Billy watching. Leonora looks more amused if anything. Billy is almost salivating.

We now see a hugely embarrassed Riley there. The audience chuckles a bit.

Riley: I shouldn't be surprised. But Leonora? She go both ways or something? Not that I would mind, but....maybe perhaps she had a nightmare, and couldn't sleep...but isn't she like a delinquent or something?

Gwen: Trust me, just because she's been to juvie, doesn't mean she's impervious to those things. I know a couple of ex juvies who really are nothing more then teddy bears.

Riley: Fair enough.

Bridgette: Now, were' gonna show you some of Riley's not so best moments, never before seen

Various clips begin to play, including Taylor slipping onto Riley, almost as if they're about to make out, a grenade to the face in the virtual world, and a view of her from an eagle eye view, as she was surprised to see Vega hanging upside down.

Riley: I still sometimes feel that burn on my face, even though it was fake. Damn, that game must have really messed me up. Anyone who goes back into that game has guts, let me tell you that.

Bridgette: thanks Riley. But that's all for you. Our next guest has an ego, thinks he's a gift from the gods, and ultimately, was the first person eliminated...please welcome, Kevin!

Kevin walked on stage, posing for the crowd. They booed him. He took his seat on the throne, but he looked very nervous.

Gwen: So...LOSER....how does it feel to be first eliminated?

Kevin: Th-th-they all saw me as a threat.

He got buzzed due to that.

Kevin: the hell, I was speaking the truth.

Bridgette: Ummm.....Gwen....calm down. He hasn't done any thing to piss you off.

Gwen: I know. I just have this weird urge to kick his ass. I don't know why.

Kevin: C-c-an we continue please?

Bridgette: Sure. While Gwen has her urge, what's really making you nervous.

Kevin: I like one of

He was buzzed majorly that time. Even to the point of his hair sticking up. Gwen just lost it, and went over, and severely kicked his ass. Camera cuts to Bridgette, and her expressions as she watches.

Bridgette: I apologize for my co-host behavior. But...while I try to get things under control let's have a look at Kevin.

Clips show Kevin being shot down badly, but him keeping on being persistent, to the point where either Leonora, Lulu, Blair, or Ciara had knocked him out. Then shows him trying to talk with his team in the maze, before he walks right into a bee hive, which proceed to chase the Hawks. also shows his elimination on the rock pillar. Scene goes back to Bridgette and Gwen.

Gwen: I'm so sorry, but I had to. I couldn't resist. He needed to get his ass kicked. I couldn't stop.

Bridgette: Hopefully you won't need to do the same with our next guest, Mallory.

Mallory comes out. She is now wearing a baby blue T shirt, that says 'TDS Papparazzi' on it. She smiles for the crowd, as she sits down.

Bridgette: Wow, nice shirt.

Mallory: thanks. I'm gonna be heading back soon, as a camera girl. I'll be posting all the good stuff on the TDS website, for I am the official TDS Papparazzi.

Gwen: you love taking pictures, don't ya?

Mallory: Oh yeah. It's very fun to do.

Gwen: Now, in case if everyone somehow forgot, Mallory's time ended she was eliminated during the junkyard challenge. How do you feel about your elimination though?

Mallroy: It sucked, but I'm over it. No use in complaining really, all things considered. Personally, I think my time came a bit premature, as I felt I did my part for the team, and after building the contraptions, and riding the bike, there wasn't anything I could have done to prevent that fall. Watch out a bit...maybe.

Bridgette: Who do you think should have been eliminated that episode?

Mallory: The person I would have picked has been eliminated since then, so I good.

Gwen: Nice. Well I have to say, you really did play a big part in helping the Blasting Hornets take the win in the first challenge.

Mallory: I'm glad I wasn't considered totally useless. Once Seth mentioned that we needed a general idea where the center was, and looking over the walls, I knew my experience as a photographer would pay off.

Gwen, indeed it has. Now, some more clips.

Shows various clips of Mallory taking in the sights, hiding her camera from people, her nasty wipeout from her view, and a couple of lives she lost during the virtual challenge.

Mallory: Riley wasn't kidding when she said that game would mess you up mentally.

Gwen: thank you Mallory, but that's all we have for you. Our final guest, is somebody who likes to talk. However, her fondness of gossip may have been the reason for her downfall. Please welcome, Phoebe

Phoebe comes out, and the audience simply claps for her. She takes her seat on the throne, just as Mallory left.

Bridgette: Well Phoebe, you were part of the talent contest, which by the way, you bombed at. Do you feel betrayed by your team?

Phoebe: Yeah. At least I went on stage. So what if my dance was provacative? It's all for the ratings, isn;t it.

Gwen: I've seen some bad dances, and that was one of the worst.

Bridgette: I agree. Who uses that song these days anyways. You were just setting youself up for you being sent home.

Phoebe: My teammates are nothing more then a bunch of sore losers who couldn't have won that thing either way. I was able to get us some extra kills in that virtual game.

Gwen: Be as it may, many people don't share your thoughts. Just because you did good in one challenge, doesn't mean you'll have that same result for every other challenge.

Phoebe: Yeah, it was basically me who kept us alive in that one.

Bridgette: Look...you failed, get over it.

Phoebe: Oh I will, but Lulu had best better hope that she doesn't win this game, because if I wanted to, I could find out something from her past, and make her look like dirt.

Gwen: That attitude is probably why you're eliminated. You just don't when to shut the -bleep- up.

Phoebe: Whatever. But if Seth and Ashton do hook up, I'll be bragging about it, because they are so into each other, and everyone knows it.

Bridgette: Maybe. I'm out of questions for her. Gwen?

Gwen: Oh I got one. You a virgin?

Phoebe: what kind of person do you think I am? Of Course I am one.

Phoebe was zapped majorly there, she fell out of the chair. Gwen was laughing so hard, while Bridgette facepalmed.

Gwen: I needed to know....the payoff was a bonus. And now, some clips of Phoebe.

Clips show Phoebe chatting with everyone during almost every challenge, her negotiation with Omar, having her head blown off by Noah, her lame slut dance, and a slow motion replay of Lulu tossing her from the bonfire pit, into the boat of losers.

Bridgette: Well that's all we have for today folks. TDS will return very soon. Until then, more challenge await to be seen on TOTAL....DRAMA.....SUPREME!!!!!


	18. Day 12: Dodge this!

Scene opens up to see Chris and blizzard at the dock of shame. Chris, as per usual, has his trademark grin plastered on his face, as he's about to do the recap

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Supreme... We had what can only be described as an eventful Talent show, where we got to see a total of twelve contestants sign up and do their stuff

Blizzard: 11 if you count Vega being forced to do it.

Chris: I don't deserve to be suckered like that. But anyways. We saw some dirty dancing, a fair bit of singing, and even martial arts. But in the end, because of a lack of interest in one of the talents, the blasting Hornets scored the lowest, thus had to face elimination, where they got rid of Phoebe.

Blizzard: What awaits the remaining campers? Tune in to find out.

Chirs: On Total...Drama.....SUPREME!

Scene opens up to see the cabins. On top of one, is a bit of an obstruction. Camera switch to tree above it, to see Vega and Taylor asleep and cuddled together

Chris (speakers): WAKE UP CAMPERS!

This jolts both Taylor and Vega awake, so much that they fall off the roof. Vega managed to take most of the fall, landing on his shoulder.

Vega (weakly): Ow!

Taylor: OH MY GOD! Vega!

-Confessional-

Vega: Just to let people know, yeah I do like Taylor. Having said that, this dislocated shoulder was because of Chris's wake up call. I',m more pissed off the fact that I was woken up from having her in my arms. -Bleep- you McClean. You best better hope that I am not eliminated, because if I am, you are gonna see the side of me I hope to never unleash on anyone else. Got that?!

-End Confessional-

Vega is seen being carried in by Jack and Taylor. He sits down, clutching his shoulder. Chef immediately comes in with a nurses uniform and a first aid kit. All the campers tried to scratch their eyes out, without success.

Chef: Hmm....yeah it's a dislocated shoulder. Easy fix.

Chef used his strength to pop Vega's shoulder back into place. It hurt still, but not as much.

Vega: uhhhh....thanks

Chef: Don't mention it kid. Seriously, don't mention it.

Blizzard and Chris walk into the mess hall. Blizzard looks at Vega, seeing the pain he's in, and then glares at Chris. Chris ignores it.

Chris: Okay campers. It's challenge day. And this time, we've cooked up something good. Oh yeah.

Isaac: Get on with it jackass!

Chris:...looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Regardless. Today, we're going to be playing some good old fashion dodgeball.

Parker: Dodgeball? That's so....lame.

Chris: Not really. But then again, this isn't exactly just a good old game of dodgeball. This one, is a more complicated version. See campers, what's going to happen, is not only can you eliminate your opponents, you can also score. Yes. Score. It's like European Handball, and dodgeball. However, this is also the first challenge were teams will team up. Blasting Hornets, since you have only five members, you'll be teaming with the one team that has yet to lose anyone, in the Thunder centipedes. Which means the hawks and wolves must work together.

Blizzard: Also, we'll be playing first to five points. If you manage to score after everyone else is eliminated, you will get 2 points. After every point, the next round begins. However, only 9 players can be in at a time. 8 main people, who will be in charge of trying to eliminate and score, and a goalie. The goalie cna't be eliminated until all his teammates are. Also, for an added bonus, if there is anyone who somehow doesn't get in to play, that person is safe from elimination, should that person's team lose.

Chris: That being said, let's hit the arena.

-Confessional-

Parker: Okay, I admit, that is good. It's interesting. Gotta say though, I almost got in an argument with Ciara whether her twin should remain sidelined for all the games. I gave in as long as Omar was goalie. His size is an advantage. Plus, looking at who we're against...to damn easy. More money for me!

-End Confessional-

The game had begun. A total of four balls were put into play. The Kawks and Wolves were off to an immediate good start, with Jack, Parker, and Dakota managing to eliminate Becca, Heidi, and Isaac. However, Parker and Ciara were eliminated right after. Taylor caught a ball, and ciara was called back in. She was mad.

Ciara: You -Bleep-ers are going down. Blasting Hornets and Thunder Cetipedes....give me a break. I'll show you why people call me....the princess of thunder!

This got the opposing team fired up. But it did little, as Ciara caught, and launched all the balls, quickly cutting the numbers down.

Eventually, it was 1 against 3. Lulu, the goalie for her team, against Zak, Alex, and Omar. Lulu threw a ball at the boys. Alex and Zak dodged, before Omar punched the ball right back, causing Lulu to jump to grab it. However, before she could throw it, Blizzard blew a whistle, indicating the round was over.

Blizzard: Alex scored after the players were eliminated, 2 points for the Hawks and Wolves.

The entire team jumped up in celebration, including Vega. Though he quickly sat back down due to his shoulder still hurting.

-Confessional-

Isaac: I still say Chris can blow me.

-End Confessional-

Ciara: Get ready to get shut out!

Leonora: We'll see when you guys are at elimination pit tonight.

The next game began. Once again, the Wolves and Hawks dominated. They simply had better players. Although Billy, Leonora, Seth and Ashton all proved to be very powerful players. Yeah, the Centipedes weren't doing so great at all.

In the end, Ciara, Jack, and Zak remained, along with Omar. All they had to do to get another point, was eliminate Lulu. All four threw balls at Lulu. Instinct took over, and she punched the oncoming ball, and it cost her, as Blizzard blew the whistle.

Blizzard: Point for the Hawks and Wolves.

Lulu was extremely surprised. She stomped over to Blizzard, and demanded an explanation.

Blizzard: You were hit with a ball after your team was eliminated.

Lulu: How?

Blizzard: Punching a ball still counts as contact. Had you caught it, things would be different.

-Confessional-

Lulu: Bull-bleep-! I call Shenanigans.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Heidi: Well my sis has proven to be the most useless of us all today. Which means she's probably up for elimination tonight. I can't wait

-End confessional-

Leonora: alright guys. We need to smarten up. We're gonna have to use Duncan's strategy if we have any chance of winning.

Seth: You mean the one where they focused one one person each throw.

Leonora: Yeah.

Ashton: It could work.

Indeed it did. The insect team used this strategy to systematically take down the hunter team. (shows various clips of the hunter team getting funny shots, such as head and groin). The insect team quickly caught up to three points.

Billy: Damn! That was good beautiful

Leonora: Thanks, but we gotta mix it up, otherwise, they're onto us.

Indeed the hunter team was. They also played by that same strategy, but Leonora's twist helped, as she held onto one ball the entire game, blocking off shots, which enabled the insect team to still systematically take down the hunter team.

-Confessional-

Parker: I underestimated those insects. But if they think for one second I'm gonna let them beat us, they've got another thing coming.

-End Confessional

-Confessional-

Vega: Chris, I'm seriously gonna whoop your ass, because had you not injured me, this game would have been over already.

-End Confessional-

This game was a lot closer. It wouldn't take long for all the teams to reduce to it's last members. Isaac was the last one for the insects, while Dakota and Parker were still in for the hunters. Both hunters whipped a ball each towards Lulu, causing one to bounce off her arm, and hit her hard in the head. This distracted Isaac, who was hit, followed by Parker scoring while Lulu was recovering. Blizzard blew the whistle

Blizzard: Double point for the hunters, and this game is over. Insects, you lose.

The entire insect team groaned in defeat. They were so close. They were just one point away from victory, when the hunters came back and stole it. Becca looked extremely nervous, before a somewhat of a wicked grin crossed her face.

Later, before the elimination ceremony, Vega finally was able to have some ice put on his shoulder. Parker approached Vega.

Parker: Well Vega, despite you not being part of the team, we still won. Still, would have been coll if you were on there

Vega: Yeah you can blame MaClean for that one.

Parker: Yeah, makes sense. Anyways, we're back to being of different teams so, you're gonna have to play next time.

Vega: Wouldn't have it any other way.

Later, at the bonfire pit, Both Centipedes and Hornets were waiting their fate. They had all voted, so now, they had to see who got the most votes.

Chris: Tonight, 2 teams are on the chopping block. Who have you campers selected to leave Total Drama supreme for good. Let's find out. Those who are safe, are Heidi, Evie, Leonora, Lulu, Billy, Ashton, Seth, Jaret, Jamie, and Adam.

The ten campers all got up and collected their marshmallows. It was between Isaac and Becca. Heidi looked at Becca, and smirked.

Chris: the Final Marshamllow goes to......Becca.

Amongst all the females, this was a surprise. They all looked at her weird, by Becca had a smirk of her own, before she used her thumb to wipe her bottom lip. She then proceeded to get her marshmallow. Isaac was furious.

Isaac: How could I be voted off over useless McTits there? I at least did something!

Becca: Well to be honest Ivan, nobody liked you.

Isaac: Shut up. And my name is Isaac. Get it through your thick skull. You probably blew off the males in order to secure you being SAFE!

Becca: What? I would never.

Heidi looked over at Becca with hatred. She knew otherwise.

-Confessional-

Becca: So I had to get the boys on my side. I'm not leaving here so early. My team would fall apart without me, so I had to use everything I had to remain here.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Heidi: You want to know the sad part of it all? I should have seen it coming. This wouldn't be the first time she's had to give blow jobs in order to get ahead. Ugh. We gotta figure a way to get her out of here, and fast.

-End Confessional-

Isaac was seen with his bags, furiously tossing them on board of the boat of Losers. Becca was still wearing her proud smirk, telling everyone that she was in charge.

Becca: Later Ivan.

Isaac (in the distance): IT'S ISAAC!!!!!

A/N: I am so sorry for being late, but with this story, I was having major writers block. I was very reluctant to do a dodgeball chapter, when I remembered I had once played a mixed up version of it, so I went with that. Anyways, I know I could have written more, but there was just to much. If I could, I would have animated this chapter.

Anyways, here's the results.

Becca – Isaac (she wrote Ivan)

Heidi – Becca

Leonora – Becca

Billy – Isaac

Seth – Isaac

Ashton – Becca

Evie – Becca

Jaret – Isaac

Isaac – Becca

Jamie – Isaac

Adam – Isaac

Lulu – Isaac

Now, you're probably wondering why Lulu would vote for Isaac. Well she was non to pleased that Isaac wasn't paying attention at the last second, as she felt that if he was, then at least the game would have been closer.

Anyways, I need some more suggestions as to what I need to do for challenges. Also, I'm working on a Naruto/Power Rangers Crossover (it's better then it sounds). Yeah, I finally decided to do 5that, and I hope it's as good as some of my other stories.


	19. Day 15 part 1: Panic at Wawanakwa

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Supreme...We had the annual Dodgeball challenge, except with this kind, you could score points as well, like you would in European Hand was the first challenge where teams were made between 2 teams. Insects VS Hunters. The hunters dominated early, getting a three point lead over the Insects. But the Insects struck back, winning 4 points. They were the clear favorites, but never count out good hunters, as they struck back with a vengeance, scoring 2 points, ending the game.

Blizzard: One double team elimination ceremony Later, and it was goodbye Isaac, who some felt may have cost the game when he was slightly distracted near the end. What kind of crazy challenge do we have in store for our campers today. Who's leaving next, and when will the network fire Chris?

Chris: HEY!

Blizzard: All this and more, on TOTAL...DRAMA....SUPREME!

Scene opens up to see the cabins at night. A figure in black is sneaking around, with a few big bags. The figure vanishes, and it quickly becomes morning.

Scene cuts to the Thunder Centipedes's boy cabin, where only Jamie and Adam resided. Adam was strumming on his guitar, and Jamie was trying to cover his ears. He liked music and all, but hated being woken up like that.

Jamie: Would you shut it Adam!

Adam Sighed, and put away his guitar. That's when Becca burst in.

Adam: Becca! Ever heard of knocking?!

Becca: Sorry Allen, but we got a very....very sticky situation here. Like....a crisis.

Jamie: Break a nail or something?

Becca: Worse. Sis been captured!

Jamie: Oh...that is bad.

Becca: Well yeah, I don;t want to get in trouble with the parents for not looking after her, even tyhough it's good to have her gone for a little while.

Leonora: I smell a lame challenge in the works. I mean seriously, they gave us a note on what to do, and a -bleep-ing clue. It's obvious it's a challenge.

Adam: Fine. Just...let us change first.

Jamie: I'll change in the bathroom. Need to go!

Jamie grabbed his clothes, and bolted to the bathroom.

At the same time, over at the Killer Wolves Cabins...

Vega was outside, doing some stretches. His shoulder was doing much better. So much, that he was throwing out some good air punches. That's when Jarred burst out.

Jarred: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

Vega: WOULD YOU SHUT UP!

Jarred: IT'S IT'S IT'S IT'S!

Vega ran up to Jarred and smacked him across the face. He didn't want to knock the guy out, so he just smacked him.

Jarred:....Thanks V! I needed that.

Vega: Okay. Now that you're calmer...for the moment...what's going on?

Jarred: I don't know if you noticed, but when Jack and I got up, we couldn't find the big guy.

Vega: Omar's missing?

Jarred: Yeah!

Vega: Wicked harshness.

Jack: Well we were given a note about possible whereabouts.

Vega: Man, would it kill Chris to let us have a challenge where the team that parties the hardest win? I mean...this has challenge written all over it, it's not even funny.

Jarred: Yeah. I'll go get the girls.

Over with the Hawks...Parker had gotten up early. Something was telling him that something was off. He checked everything. Being particular that way made him like that. He didn't see anyone, or anything missing ins cabin, so he checked on the girls.

Parker: Okay, we got Dakota, Sapphire here. Ciara's not...Wait...Ciara! -BLEEP-!

Sapphire then came through the door, ready to punch Parker.

Parker: Let me explain.

Sapphire: You better!

Parker: I woke up with a feeling that something wasn't right. I usually ignore these feelings, but this one was strong. I was just checking on everyone to see if they're okay, but CiCi, is missing!

Sapphire:...Well you're right about that. Check this out!

Parker was given a note. He opened it up. It read:

_Well Well Well. It would seem one of your teammates has gone missing. That's a shame really. Oh well. But I know where this teammate of yours is. All you have to do, is follow the trail of clues I have given you. Your efforts for rescuing your teammate will be rewarded greatly, as everyone loves a hero. But...you only have until dusk to find your teammate, otherwise, I'm afraid you'll never see this person again. Your first clue is:_

_When you reach the land that splits the light, you'll find an area, where people enjoy the sun so bright._

Parker: CiCi! Oh god!

Sapphire: You like her, don't you?

Dakota: Of course he does. He's so pathetic right now, he should be in jail for being such a loser.

Parker then glared at Dakota, who had a brief chuckle. Sapphire wasn't amused either. Zak and Alex came out, and saw the note.

-Confessional-

Parker: I can't help it. Something about that girl...just drives me crazy. But I need to win. She's changing me though. But still. Now's not the time to do anything but find her. I'm not a nice guy, but I'll be damned if I fail this. Her cold dead blood, which hopefully won't come to, will be on my hands if I don't lead the Hawks to saving her!

-End Confessional-

The Hornets also found their team missing somebody. In fact, It was Lulu who was gone, which meant double trouble, as they were without a leader.

Billy: Aw man....I knew this day wasn't going to be right when I didn't see Lu's fine ass.

Ashton: Shut it man. We can find her. We just need to do as the note says.

Seth: The clue reads: _At five o clock, a place where one stood tall, while the rest, took a mighty fall._

Jaret raised an eyebrow at that. The others were a bit dumbfounded.

Back with the Wolves, Vega was reading over the note for his team.

Vega: _The answer lies between the enemy. All gather. Nothing is free._

Jarred: -bleep- this is some deep bull-bleep-!

Taylor: No kidding.

Blair: Well It sounds exciting! But still....Let's find big boi!

Back with the Centipedes, Jamie read over the clue.

Jamie:_ If you build it, they will come._ The hell does that mean?

Becca: Who knows. We'll have to go in many directions. Ohhhhh..........when we get Hailey back, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind! My head is hurting over this.

Leonora: Cool it B! What we need to do, is indeed spread out. Though I have an idea what it could mean. A baseball diamond.

Adam: A baseball diamond? Why would you say that?

Leonora: Well I recall from watching a movie late at night just before I got here. Field of dreams. A line that was whispered was that clue. Anyways, it was about a man who built a baseball diamond in his backyard, and had people from all different places fulfill their dream of playing. So we look for a baseball diamond, somewhere on the island, and then we go from there.

Becca: OOOH Diamonds are pretty.

Leonora slapped her palm against her forehead, wondering how somebody so idiotic could be a team captain.

-Confessional-

Leonora: Clearly, I gotta have her tag along with me. She'll mess us up if I don't watch her. Such an idiot!

-End Confessional-

All the teams began to look for their next clues. It was panic at Wawanakwa.

A/N A short little chapter for you guys lol. This one looks like a good ol' search and rescue challenge, and it ought to be good. A good couple of suggestions helped inspire this challenge. Anyways, I have a new poll up on my profile to determine the next challenge after this one. Enjoy, review, and vote. Also, don't forget to check out my other stories, including my newest one, Power Rangers Shinobi Force.

Ciao!


	20. Day 15 part 2: The search is on!

Scene opens up inside the entrance to the forest, where the Screaming Hawks are currently at.

Parker: I don't know about you guys, but an area that splits the light? That's messed up.

Zak: Yeah mate. It's not like it's staring at us right in the face.

Sapphire: Maybe...it is. Look.

She pointed at the massive cliff that was at the campgrounds. Everyone was confused as to what Sapphire meant.

Dakota: So...it's just the cliff, big deal

Zak: I think I get it. At a certain angle, the cliff looks like it does split the light of the sun. But a place where people enjoy the.....the beach. The next clue is at the beach!

Parker (facepalms himself): It was so obvious. Let's go.

Scene cuts to the Killer Wolves. They had found their next clue, which resided inside the mess hall, which was inbetween all the cabins. They each had to pay 5 blizzard bucks to access the next clue. Vega read it.

Vega: _Shame on you._ The hell?

Jack: Was this some sort of dummy clue?

Vega: Who knows. While we're here, lets catch our breaths.

The wolves sat down, and all took a deep breath. Taylor then noticed something on the wall.

Taylor: Guys look. It's a map of the island. Maybe it can help.

All the wolves went over to the map, and looked it over. That is when Jarred saw something.

Jarred: Well, all I can say, is I'll be very happy if we can find the big guy. Miss him. If this is a challenge, we do need to win. It suck that Chris had to make something so stupid named 'the dock of shame'. Please, what a-

Blair:-Wait...Jarred you're genius.

Vega: Of course..._shame on you_...Shame being the clue. The dock of Shame. Let's go guys.

The Hornets were having no luck. They were wandering around everywhere They were starting to get on each other's nerves.

Ashton: One stood tall...One stood tall. I can't think of any place.

Billy: What if it's one of the places where the battle royals took place.

Ashton: I find that hard to believe.

Seth: Well....now that I think about it....it does make a bit of sense. I mean...one stood tall. Obviously, it's one of them.

Ashton: Okay. Let's say it is one. Where would we find one that's from the tallest point

Jaret then tapped her shoulder. She turned around, as saw that he was pointing at the cliff.

Ashton: Right. And there was one place where one did stand tall. Lulu to be exact. The stone pillar.

Seth: And if we did go to the top, it is about in the same direction as 'five o clock' would be. But how are we gonna get up there?

Billy: Well....I did manage to come across a couple of grappling devices.

Billy gave them to Seth and Ashton. They smiled, and the Hornets immediately went to the beach.

With the Centipedes, they had actually managed to find a baseball diamond, and were searching everywhere for the next clue. It would actually take them a while before they did.

Becca: I got it. But now I gotta soak my hands.

Leonora. Okay. Let me read it. It says: _If you enter me, you'll escape from reality._

Becca: What kind of clue is that?

Jamie: I have no idea.

Adam: Escape from reality. Es....I have an idea. The pod box.

Jamie: I don't follow.

Evie: Wait. That place where we played Modern warfare for the second challenge.

Adam: Bingo.

Becca: Wow Alloy, you're smart.

Everyone then looked at Becca with blank expressions on their face. She didn't even use a name.

-Confessional-

Leonora: She's making me lose IQ by the second. I just want to get this over with. Though it would be cool if there was an actual bomb involved, and instead of Heidi, it was attached to Becca.

-End Confessional-

Back with the Hornets, Seth and Ashton launched their respective grappling guns, and proceeded to rappel up the massive pillar. When they were two thirds done scaling up the pillar, Ashton's hook came loose. She almost fell over, but Seth caught her.

Seth: Oh god. You okay?

Ashton: I'll be fine.

She helped herself up, and wrapped around Seth. They were close proximity. Both blushed. He continued to scale up. Eventually, he was all the way up, and both got onto the top of the pillar.

Ashton: I love to feel the blood running through my veins and all, but that was just to damn close.

Seth: No kidding. I would have been upset if anything happened to ya.

Ashton: huh?

Seth: Nothing!

Ashton: C'mon man. you were about to tell me something. Well...just spill it!

Seth was blushing hard again. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down from the pressure he was put on the spot.

Seth: Ummm.....well...I....screw it.

He walked over to Ashton, grabbed and kissed her. It was passionate. She didn't expect it, but she didn't even try to resist it. In fact, she even deepened the kiss. The two separated, buth grasping for air. Seth had a huge smile across his face.

Ashton: Oh my...

Seth: I have had a crush on you for a while. Didn't figure you felt the same way. But almost seeing you fall down the edge, I knew I had to take action.

Ashton: I do feel the same. You might be a bit of...well...a geek, but that just you. I don't see anything wrong with that. In fact, That's a reason I like you. You're not afraid of being yourself. But...we'll make out later. Right now, we got to find our captain.

Seth: Right.

Scene cuts to the Screaming Hawks, where they had been looking at the beach. Dakota looked at the pillar, and smiled.

Dakota: Ain't that cute.

Sapphire: What?

Dakota: Just a couple being formed on that pillar.

Parker: HEY! If you have time to talk, you have time to -bleep-en look for the mother-bleep-en clue!

Girls: Right!

Zak: I got it mates!

The rest of the hawks ran over to where Zak is. He unfolds the note, and yes, it is a clue. He gives it to Parker, to read.

Parker: _I imagine that it may have taken a while for you to find me. I hope you can swim, because I got a bone to pick with you._

Alex: Okay, so it's obvious that the note was right, so the 2nd part is what we pay attention to.

Parker: A bone to pick? Seriously man, that clue...that's like finding a needle in a haystack.

Zak: Not entirely mates. If you watched the first season, then think about where we need to go.

Sapphire: Boney Island?

Parker: Well...duh, how could it have slipped my mind! Anyways, we need to get over there, and pronto.

The Screaming Hawks all ran, opting to leave the beach, to find a way over to Boney Island.

With Seth and Ashton, they had both read the note over. They were surprised to see what it said. But before hey said it out loud, Seth contacted Billy and Jaret by walkie talkie.

Seth: Seth to Billy, do you copy?

Billy: Loud and clear man. Got the clue?

Seth: Yeah. It's a strange one._ Forgive me father, for I have sinned._

Billy: I have no idea what it could mean. All I know is, that's what you say when you want to confess something to a preist.

Ashton: Confess...confess. Try the confessional outhouse Billy. It's worth a shot.

Billy: No doubt it is. Jaret's already heading there. You guys just get back over here soon.

Seth and Ashton: Right!

Scene cuts to the Thunder Centipedes, where they are reading the next clue, after finding it in the virtual reality box.

Leonora: _You're getting close. Sky is the limit, and you'll need the sky to reach your next destination. Once there, to get your next clue, have some milk._

Becca: This really freaking me out!

Jamie: Relax Becca. We'll find her.

??: I was wondering when you maggots would find that clue

The Centipedes turned around, and saw who the voice belong to. There was no mistaking, that the deep gravel like voice coul only belong to Chef Hatchet.

Leonora: Chef! What can you tell us about this clue?

Chef: Normally I wouldn't tell ya, but since the captors of the campers told me I had to, or they blew up, You'll need to fly to Aquinara island. There, you'll have to figure it out on your own. I can only fly you guys to and from the island.

Leonora: Well sky's the limit afterall. Let's go.

Becca: Hey wait, aren't I supposed to say that?

Evie: No offense Becca, but you're not exactly somebody I myself would want to be leader. Maybe for cheerleading,b ut that's it. Just let Leonora take charge this time. Her background will be of help.

Becca: OHHH!!!!....Okay.

Cut to Commercial

A/N: And another 1 done. Plenty of decent drama for this one. And remember, keep on voting for the next challenge!


	21. Day 15 part 3: Time's a wasting

Scene opens back up to see the Killer wolves at the edge of the dock of shame. It is now in the middle of the afternoon. The campers have been looking all day. Vega read the next clue.

Vega: _At two o'clock you will find, a place where losers leave their troubles behind. Are you a loser? You might be._ Okay this clue is kinda obvious. It's Playas de Losers.

Jack: So that means that we have to leave the island to find Omar, and he might be on the resort for losers, and the boat of losers is right there! Sweet. I call driver!

Jarred: I CALL SHOTGUN!

Vega, Blair, and Taylor all cringed at Jarred's ouburst. Regardless, they all got in the boat of losers, and set sail to the loser resort.

Meanwhile, the Screaming hawks were tired. They just reached the infamous Boney Island. They all collapsed at the beech.

Sapphire: Okay. So remember. No taking from the island, except for Ciara, if she's here.

Zak: No Kidding. This is exhausting.

Parker: Listen up -bleep-es. This is a challenge. I have no desire to lose it to anyone. So get looking. I don't care if you find a clue, or Ciara. We're gonna win this!

The others managed to get up, and split up, after Parker handed them all walkie talkies. Parker immediately ran off.

Zak: He's way to much into her.

Sapphire: No doubt, but would you put it past him to backstab her if he needed?

Dakota: Who cares. Let's just find the thunder princess and get the -bleep- out of here.

Back on Wawanakwa, Jaret had emerged from the confessional outhouse, with a note. He gave it to Billy. Ashton and Seth had finally caught up to them, hand in hand. Billy smiled when he saw them.

Billy: Glad you guys made it. And you guys all of a sudden....very close.

Ashtton: Oh yeah. Took a little accident for him to admit his feelings, and I like him just as much.

Seth: Thanks

He gives her a quick peck on the cheeks, in which she smiled and blushes very slightly. Jaret walked up, put his fist out to billy, and they knocked fists, seeing the scene infront of them.

Billy: Anyways, let's find Lulu. Our next clue reads: _You don't have to travel off the island to find her, but you may have to get a little dirty._

Seth: Hmm...well let's see what places around the island mean that. There's a swamp, mess hall, the washrooms, and the forest. Let's split up and find our leader. We'll take the mess hall and washrooms. You guys, deal with the Forest and swamp. Okay?

Billy: Yeah. We won't stop until we find her.

With the thunder Centipedes, they had arrived on a somewhat beautiful island. Chef stayed, but didn't help them. They did however, find the next clue waiting for them, in a coconut tree.

Leonora: _She's on this island for sure. Where...that's for you to find out._

Adam: Well at least the island isn't to big. Should we split up?

Leonora: Yeah. But i'll take Becca with me.

Becca: HEY! I'm not a baby.

Leonora: Oh I know you're not, but trust me, you won't survive. You just follow my lead, and we'll have a clean slate. I won't bug ya, unless you give me reason to, if we succeed.

Becca: Well...I am thankful for you looking out for me. So yeah Lori, I'll take it. Let's find my sister.

Everyone went their separate ways for searching for Heidi.

Scene cuts to Playas De Losers, where the Killer Wolves arrive. Vega is impressed by the layout.

Vega: so this si Playas De Losers, eh? Well I'm renaming it to Vega's beach pad number five!

Taylor: You own others?

Vega: Well, my dad does, but I use them. Yeah, might be rich but...I still want to do this. I want to prove, that a guy like me, can walk out on top.

Jarred: Well you've certainly proven you're a natural leader man.

Blair: Totally dude. But why is Phoebe knocked out over there?

Jack: No idea.

The wolves didn't care much. They did see the others there, and they did ask the other losers about Omar. Suddenly, they heard a door suddenly open, and they all turned to it. They then heard a massive burp, one that could even affect the Richter scale. From the doorway, out walked Omar, with a big satisfied smile on his fac.e

Omar: OOOHH MAN! Real, greasy, artery clogging food! I feel great.

Vega: Uhhh.....OMAR!

The wolves all rushed over, and embraced the big guy.

Omar: Thanks guys, but rteally, it was just a challenge.

Blair: but...but...but...We thought you were tied up, with a bomb strapped to your stomach, ready to blow at dusk. The sight would have been cool, but the result would have been tragic.!

Omar: Relax guys. The bomb 3was full of sleeping gas, and once I broke free, I tossed it aside. I heard it go off. And it looks like Phoebe is down for the count.

Vega: Yeah. But regardless, we gotta get back to Wawanakwa, if we want to win

-Confessional-

Chris: this is not how everything was supposed to go down. And I can't give then -bleep- for it, because Blizzard has and much, if not more power over that kind of stuff. Don't get me wrong, this season has been great, especially today, but again, why the hell do I need a co-host, especially one who's gonna ruin my fun?

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Blizzard: Ruining Chris fun has become a hobby for me, and I like it. The guy has to know his limits.

-End Confessional-

The Kliller Wolves all said goodbye to the losers, and hopped on their boat. Jarred was nice enough to let Omar ride shotgun, while Jack drove, Jarred looked at the island ahead, and Vega and Taylor began to make out.

-Confessional-

Taylor: Well if you must know how me and Vega hooked up, well he originally asked me out a couple challenges ago. He's sweet, and being around him...it just makes me feel more confident in myself. If I wasn't with him, I think I would still feel this confidence, as Vega simply has this....aura of him that makes you feel confident in yourself, and all those you work with. *sigh*.

-End Confessional-

The Killer Wolves would soon arrive back at Wawanakwa ten minutes later, where Blizzard was waiting for them.

Blizzard: Looks like you guys win this. Believe me, the reward will be well worth it. Now relax, have some fun. Oh, and as the winners, you guys are having real food tonight, free of cost.

Scene cuts to a shot of the island,as it begins to fade. It then cuts to Parker searching boney Island. He is in a cave, full of them massive meat eating beavers. He is terrified. He is thankful for the fact they are asleep. He manages to sneak by them, and he sees a light. It is Ciara, with a bomb strapped to her chest. Parker says nothing, as he grabs her, and sneaks them out of the cave. Once out, he lets off a breath he had no idea he was saving. He ungags ciara, who take a deep breath. Parker unties the rest of Ciara, before he breaks a branch. This alerts the man eating beaver bears. Parker and Ciara immediately split, but Parker throws them the bomb. It goes off, revealing sleeping gas.

Parker: guys. I got Cira. She's safe. Gat back to the canoes. We got a challenge to win.

Back with the Centipedes, Adam was carrying Heidi in his arms. She was safe, and they were at the shore. He spoke into his walkie talkie.

Adam: Okay guys, I got her. Meet us at the beach. Hopefully we'll have time enough to win this.

Leonora (over frequency): Roger that!

Heidi: Thanks Adam

Scene cuts to the island, where the sky is darkening. Scene then cuts to the Blasting Hornets, where they are all in the forest. Jaret is missing though.

Billy: Where is he?

The hornets the hear footsteps, which is actually both Jaret and Lulu. She is nor armed with any explosive, as it was disarmed before, putting the bears asleep.

Lulu: thanks for the hard work you guys put in. But this is a challenge, I would assume, so let's get to the mess hall.

Scene cuts to outside the mess hall, where all four teams have gathered. The Killer Wolves all have massive smiles on their face, while everyone else looks either angry, or disappointed.

Blizzard: Congratulations goes out to the Killer wolves, who placed first in this race against time. Since it was almost like a real hostage situation, you guys, deserve two powerful awards. Being that we're reduced to 22 campers after tonight, the teams will merge to form two 11 person teams. Killer Wolves, your first prize, is the choose who you want to team up with. Bear in mind, this will affect your second prize.

The wolves huddle together. After a minute, the decide on who will become wolves.

Vega: After looking things over, we gotta say...Blasting Hornets...you ready to howl? Even if you're not, you just became wolves.

The blasting Hornets were excited. They could at least work with a functional team. This however, meant that the Centipedes and Hawks had to form together.

Chris: Killer wolves against Screaming Hawks. I like it. But now, you must choose which team has to vote one camper off. Bear in mind that the Centipedes are still Centipedes until after the ceremony

Vega: Screaming Hawks.

Jack: Wait, aren't you going to discuss this?

Vega: Trust me. I know what I'm doing.

Taylor: I trust you.

Omar: would have liked to talked about it, but I don't see the harm.

Chris: You heard the wolves, get your asses to the bonfire pit.

Scene immediately cuts to the bonfire pit, where Chris has everything set up for another elimination.

Chris: After tonight, you'll be gaining six more members. But in exchange for the six, one must leave Total Drama Supreme, never to return. When I call your name, catch your marshmallows. Ciara, Zak, Sapphire, Alex.

Chris tossed them all their marshmallows, and they eagerly caught them. Parker sneered, knowing he was in the danger zone. But he glanced at Dakota, who wasn't nervous much. Parker then smirked.

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to....Parker!

Chris tossed Parker the marshmallow. He smirked again, eating it slowly, as to mock Dakota, who was shocked.

Dakota: Whatever then. You guys are a bunch of losers anyways.

Dakota got up, to pack her bags. A few minutes later, she was done, and just boarded the loser boat. The hawks didn't care much, but most of them frowned, when they saw Dakota flip them off.

-Confessional-

Parker: I am unbelievably pissed off that we lost. It's all Vega's fault. Smart move though, I admit that. But Vega. This is personal now. I will make sure you leave TDS. You cost me money, a teammate, and ultimately, a victory. Watch your back Vega. You can't party out of this one!

-End confessional-

Parker approaches Ciara, with a smirk on his face. She was surprised to see him.

Ciara: Parker. What are you doing here?

Parker: I've been waiting all day for this.

Parker closed the gap between them, and fiercely kissed him. He was hungry for the taste of her lips. She was surprised, but she reciprocated. He even took control, by grabbing her waist, and hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around him, as leaned her up against the tree, still kissing her. It was heating up. Unknown to them, they were being watched, as a shadow appeared near the bonfire pit, where everyone else had gathered. Zoom in sees that is is Vega, and he looks non to pleased with what he's seeing.

A/N: And Challenge 6 is officially done with. Here is the results of the voting:

Parker – Dakota

Ciara – Dakota

Zak – Dakota

Alex – Parker

Sapphire – Dakota

Dakota – Parker


	22. Day 15 Nighttime: Fear and Loathing

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Supreme...The campers all woke up to see that one teammate from their teams had gone missing. Being as unfortunately perceptive as they were, they figured it out it was a challenge. Still, there was a possibility that it wasn't.

Blizzard: They had to follow clues that we left behind to find them. A race against time, before ultimately, the game would have been over. In the end, we had the Killer Wolves pick up the victory, when Omar's appetite proved to be to much for any bindings to keep him in place, thus becoming an easy find.

Chris: On top of that, we gave the winner 2 rewards. They got to choose which team would merge with theirs, as we would have had 22 campers left, plus they decided which team should cut one loose. In the end, they chose the Screaming Hawks, their biggest rivals, and they said goodbye to Dakota.

Blizzard: What will be the next challenge, and will I punch Chris out in three seconds?

Chris: Huh?

Blizzard punches Chris across the face, knocking him out. Very funny to see the sadist knocked out on his ass.

Blizzard: Okay, so one question has been answered, but what about the other? You'll have to find out today, on Total...Drama....SUPREME!

Scene opens up to the bonfire pit, right where we had actually left the campers off at. Everyone had decided to gather, feeling worn out already for what's been going on.

Omar: Vega, what's the matter?

Vega: My sister...is making out...with that creep!

Omar looked over, to see what he was talking about. He understood.

Omar: Yeah I get this bad vibe from him as well.

Billy: Hey Leonora...why you look like you're always tired? You should get some sleep.

Leonora cringed at what Billy said. She knew that Billy meant well, but she just somehow couldn't fall asleep. She was running only on fumes.

Leonora (yawns): I'll be fine. I just....nevermind.

Billy: Afraid of sleeping or something?

Leonora blushed, before she nodded. The others, who were listening, all were very surprised to hear that.

Leonora: What? We all have our fears. What about you guys. What's your fears?

Evie: Umm....I can't stand puke.

Heidi: Heights really scare me...a lot.

Becca: Yeha, that's part of the reason she will never try for cheerleading.

Heidi: No, it's because I don't like cheerleading in the first place. What about you...miss centipede!

Becca: Please....don't. I.....can't...

Omar: You have got to be kidding me. SHE is afraid of Centipedes, and yet she was the captain of them?

Heidi: Tragic irony if anything.

Everyone begins to laugh, while Becca blushes like mad.

Jarred: That's whack, but I can sympathize. Butterflies just creep me out.

Jaret snickers at him. Jarred glares at his little brother.

Jarred: What about you? The real reason you were on the same boat with me, was because you were getting seasick!

Jaret now glares at the older of the two, and almost growls at him.

Vega: Relax guys. Though butterflies man? Dude...that's just wrong. Me on the other hand, I got legit fears. Snakes and spiders are just......they just freak me out.

Zak: Yeah. I can understand. But...my fear are bridges. All of them?

Alex: Seriously?

Zak: I grew up in Australia. Those bridges are very rickety, and when you look down....I can't explain it.

Adam: I'll bet my fears top all of yours.

Vega: Really, what's that?

Adam: Well....if there is somebody who could actually beat me in Guitar Hero...I have pride in being the best I know of. But the one that's really messed up...is Zombie Michael Jackson.

Vega: Okay Dracula, those are just lame fears to be honest

Adam: Hey -bleep- you man!

Blair: Sorry, but I got to agree with the wolf pack leader. But on that subject, I've seen and done some pretty interesting things, but the one thing I have never...ever been able to conquer...is Titanium.

Jack: Huh?

Blair: It just messes me up badly. I have no idea why. Just holding a piece of it makes me really tired.

Lulu: Well I'm allergic to bees. Maybe you're just allergic to Titanium.

Blair: Maybe.

Jack: Not a lot scares me. But if I had to face something that looked like myself, then dude...that would freak me right out. I mean, there is only one Jack Bishop, but....what if I'm not the real deal, and this copy is better then me. I don't want to think about it.

Ashton: Damn. Well that would be funny to see really. But...don' put me near any bats. They're just....

Seth: I know sug...I know. I share that fear as well.

Ashton: Really?

Seth: Yeah.

Ashton: So you'll keep me safe from those scary creatures?

Seth: As long as you help me, yes.

Ashton smiles, and the two kiss each other. A chorus of 'Awww' goes around, even to the guys, especially the ones who aren't all that sappy.

Jamie: Duuude. Nice.

Seth: Thanks. What about you Jamie?

Jamie: Well it may sound odd coming from a guy but...Mud and I don't get along.

Vega: Ouch. To what level?

Jamie: Spine shivering level

Sapphire: To each their own. Although my fear...I have proof to be scared of them. I was once hit with a golf ball in the back of the head. Got a nice sized dent to prove it, but other then that, no damage. Still....after that, I refuse to even watch gold on TV. I don't think I'd feel safe even with padding on.

Omar: Well Heidi isn't the only one with fear of heights. I suffer from major vertigo.

Billy: It's a common fear. The ones that aren't common are more fun...though I'm one to talk. Barber shop quartets really....really creep me out. I mean four guys, dressed the exact same, not for sports, and they sing this weird music. Makes you wonder. Ugh!

Lulu: Jeez...I would have hoped you'd have been scared of having your ass kicked!

Billy: If I was scared of that Lu, I wouldn't try to hard to sneak peaks, and be open about it. I think girls whooping my ass is hot.

Alex: Dude...that's just wrong.

Vega: Well I agree there Alex, but why don't you share your biggest fear with us, please.

Alex: Oh that's easy. Being buried alive. Bad experience while I was younger. Vacation, snow...avalanche...yeah.

Taylor: Dang. Well if you guys can believe it, I'm afraid of marbles.

Vega: Oh...do tell, please.

Taylor: Those tiny round objects...if you're not careful...they are deadly. They screw up my already bad sense of balance.

Vega: Ah.

After everyone there has discussed their fears, Ciara and Parker come walking in. They sit down.

Ciara: Hey guys. What's up?

Omar: Oh, nothing much, we're just getting to know everyone a bit better, through explaining fears.

Parker: Ah. Any interesting ones?

Vega Oh yeah, but I'm sure non of us feel like repeating. But some of it's heights, one of them mud....

Parker: Ah. So you told them Jamie.

Jamie: Yeah.

Parker: Eh.

Ciara: Well, since we're here, I might as well just say that I'm scared of graveyards and zombies.

Parker: Ouch. Well since you guys just told the world your fears, I might as-

Becca: huh?

Parker: WOULD YOU SHUT THE -bleep- UP YOU DUMB -bleep-!

Becca: Jeez, no need to yell Patrick.

Parker: IT'S PARKER!!!

Vega: Shoot, you're right though Parker. Thanks for reminding us that we're on reality TV. Now we're probably going to be exposed to a -bleep-en phobia factor challenge.

Parker: Well...somebody had to. Might as well be the best one here!

Vega: Yeah......right......-bleep-sucker.

Ciara: Vega? What the hell is your problem?!

Vega: You seriously want to know that?

Ciara: Yes!

Vega: Okay. If you must know. My problem with Parker is, I can tell a person by looking at him. He's flaunting you around like some trophy prize. I can also tell that he only cares about winning and will use anyone and everyone to his -bleep-ing advantage. He's the type of guy that will chew you up, spit you out, then spit on you, once you're of no use to him!

Ciara: Now Vega no need to-

Vega: I'M NOT -bleep-ING DONE! I ADMIT, I AM A PARTY BOY, BUT AT LEAST I TREAT THE LADIES WITH RESPECT. HE'S LOOKING AT YOU LIKE YOU'RE SOME PIECE OF MEAT. HE THINKS HE SHOULD BE THE AUTOMATIC WINNER, AND IS GOING TO USE YOU FOR THE MOTHER-bleep-ING VICTORY!

Everyone stared at Vega with slacked jaws. Very surprised that the party boy could rant like that. Ciara's right eye twitched in anger. Luckily, Vega was done

Ciara: You done yet?

Vega: for now.

Ciara: Good. Because seriously Vega, stop trying to be an overprotective brother. I'm not an idiot....unlike Becca over there.

Becca: HEY! I am not that!

Ciara (red hot mad): Regardless. You don't have much of a right to be over protective. Do you really think I'm so innocent? I mean....LOOK AT OUR -bleep-ING FAMILY! We're like the stiflers from American pie, only better, and real! I'm far from innocent. I'm not a fool. I really don't care if you like my relationship or not. You can't control me. Nobody can!

Vega (scowling): Okay, fine. Be that way. Just don't come crying to me when he screws you over royally, because I'm just gonna rub it in your face. Of course, If what you said is true, you're used to having your face rubbed.

Ciara (really pissed): ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!

Ciara goes to tackle Vega, which then begins a really harsh fight. Being that they are near one of the cameras, it knocks it out, just showing static.

-Confessional-

Blizzard: As much as we would love to show this fight due to it's epicness, time and censorship restraints prevent us from doing do. What I can tell you, it was more violent and epic then watching Peter Griffen fight the chicken. Like, at least three times more. We'll try to get it onto the internet for your viewing pleasure, but we warn you, when you watch it, you might get badly injured, or die. Chris McClean was a victim of injury, having suffered from lockjaw, popped knees, and a concussion. We will now cut to the end of the fight, where Vega and Ciara were able to charge up some powerful attacks on each other. Yes, it is no joke. Ciara has a thunder fist, while Vega has a fire fist. Thank you!

-End Confessional-

Ciara and Vega were in a deadlock with their first. Vega then went to Kick Ciara, but Ciara grabbed the leg, tripped Vega, and then using her fist, planted a hard punch to the gut, leaving Vega all crumpled up. Everyone saw the damage done in their fight.

-Confessional-

Adam: I think everyone's worst fears just change to being in the middle of those two fighting. I know just by the smell, some of them -bleep- themselves.

-End Confessional-

The entire wolf team surrounded Vega, trying to help him up. Ciara walked off, feeling a bit better now. Parker then bowed down to her, almost jokingly, before kissing her.

-Confessional-

Parker: I hate to admit it, but Vega is kinda right about me. I mean, it's all about the money, cash, and hoes in the end. Gotta say though, I'm sure as hell glad I chose Ciara as my second in command. Either way, she's going to be doing a lot of good for me, and me only. Oh yes.

-End Confessional-

After the wolves had wiped the blood coming from Vega's mouth, plus signaling for Chef to get Vega (they all cringed at seeing him in a nurses outfit), Jarred spoke to Vega.

Jarred: So Captain wolf. Today, we just saw the most epic of fights ever. You got your ass handed to you by a girl, and your little sister no are you feeling?

Everyone glared at Jarred for his sense of humor there. He smirked, because he could, and he just wanted to be funny.

Vega (hoarse voice):.....Ow!

A/N: Yo guys. You guys asked for Phobia factor, and you're going to get it. The idea of a fight between Vega and Ciara had been brewing in my mind for a while, so I had to put it in. Anyways, stay tuned, because when the campers face their fears, hilarity is a guarantee.


	23. Day 16: Phobia Factor Supreme

The next morning, the camers were all in the mess hall, when suddenly, a rubber spider dropped from the ceiling, infront of Vega. He freaked out, falling backwards. Blizzard then came in, trying to hold back a chuckle.

Blizzard: I'm so sorry, but it couldn't be helped. Afterall, you guys did just provide us the incentive to finally do the phobia factor challenge. Prepare yourselves for your worse nightmares, for you're about to face them all.

Taylor: No...anything but that!

Leonora: I'm afraid we have no choice.

Blizzard: speaking of, we should get started on them. Everyone, follow me.

Everyone did get up, very reluctantly. Parker smirked, knowing his fear wasn't exactly revealed. Blizzard grabbed billy by the shoulder before he could exit.

Blizzard: Oh no. You're staying here. BOYS!

Blizzard left, as a barber shop quartet entered in. Billy was starting to freak out once they began to sing.

With Blizzard, he directed them to the amphitheater, which is where most of the fears would have taken place. Chef was there as well, although he wasn't supposed to be.

Blizzard: What gives?

Chef: I just wanted to tell you that Billy beat up the quartet, and looked very insane while doing it. Man, it was whack.

Blizzard: Oh well, that's one point the Killer wolves wont be receiving. Billy was supposed to do one song, but he didn't even start. Oh well. Chef...lead Seth and Ashton to the most bat infested cave on the island. Up for the Screaming hawks first, is non other then Ciara. Let's see how she's doing.

As it would seem, they got her to a graveyard over on another island. It was creepy, and fog filled, which added more suspense. Ciara was trying to keep her cool. Scene cuts back to Blizzard.

Blizzard: Okay, while we wait another hour for her, up next, we have Heidi and Omar, on the stone pillar!

Scene cuts to the stone pillar, where Omar and Heidi were trying not to look down. Easier said then done. They were in the center, back to back, but the feeling of vertigo was starting to affect them.

Omar: Oh man, this is real bad. I mean, really, really bad.

Heidi: I know big guy. But we can do this. We just...have to keep our mind off of this.

Omar: Okay. Man, I could use a tall glass of iced tea right now.

Heidi: Tall?

Omar: Errrmmm...yeah...really high. Like.....Way higher then me. I could sip it through a really long straw. The feeling would be great way down in my belly.

Heidi then began to shake nervously at what Omar was saying, and just screamed. Scene cuts back to Blizzard, who was chuckling at the scene.

Blizzard: Okay, that's one point of the wolves, and no points for the hawks. Alex...let's bury you.

Alex reluctantly got up, and stepped into a glass box. He was then lowered into a small pit, before having sand buried on him. Blizzard then pulled out a walkie talkie.

Blizzard: Can you hear me dude?

Alex: I'm....i'm alright

Blizzard: Good. There's enough air in there for ten minutes, you need to survive for five. In the meantime, Jaret, get up here.

Blizzard opened a curtain, to reveal a mechanical liferaft. It's like a mechanical bull, except a raft. Jaret got in, and it began to buck and dip all over the place. He was not doing well. After a minute, Jaret puked, and it landed on everyone.

-Confessional-

Becca: EWWW!

-End Confessional-

Blizzard: Tisk tisk. No point for you. Okay Becca, you're up.

Becca stepped up, as Blizzard was holding a small, see through box with a centipede in it. He then handed Becca a rubber glove.

Blizzard: All you have to do is touch it. Since i'm not sure how poisonous it is, use that glove to cover your hand

Becca gulped and put it on. She looked over at her teammates and sighed. Blizzard opened the box, and Becca went in quickly, and pet it's back for a second, before she pulled away, hyperventilating. Blizzard closed the box, and smiled.

Blizzard: Good job Becca, you earned your team a point.

Becca smiled, before she sat down.

-Confessional-

Becca: You would think after being one, my fear was over, but...nope. Still, I did what I had to do, for me to help the team

-End Confessional-

Blizzard: Well with that done, I'm going to need Lulu, Jarred, Jamie, and Evie on the stage. In fact...

The curtains opened up to reveal 4 giant glass container boxes. Blizzard shoved all three in. They had no idea what was going on. Evie was a bit shaken up from before, as Jaret had puked all over the place. Luckily she wasn't hit. Blizzard then took out his walkie talkie.

Blizzard: Hey Alex, it's been five minute. I haven't heard ya scream. You get a point for your team

Alex: Awesome.

Blizzard: While you wait to get dug out, Listen to this!

Blizzard hit 4 switches on a remote he was holding, and butterflies, mud, bees, and puke all came out of tubes above the boxed. Jamie and Evie weren't screaming. They were hyperventilating a bit, but nothing bad. But Jarred was freaking out and screaming. Lulu was about to scream in terror, when she discovered the bees weren't real. To keep her act up, she remained still.

Alex: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I needed that.

Blizzard: One point for the Wolves, and 2 more points for the hawks. Lulu. You said ….damn you discovered it.

-Confessional-

Lulu: Yep! I discovered it. Nice try, but digital bees man....FAIL!

-End Confessional-

Alex was fully dug out. Adam felt a shiver go up his spine, and turned around where he was sitting, and saw...a Zombie Michael Jackson, coming towards him He paled, and laughed like a scared kid.

Vega: Okay seriously man, that's just a guy dressed up to look like that.

Adam: I should know but...it looks so damn real!

Adam back away, careful about not tripping on the bleachers Once he reached the ground, he almost ran, but decided to face him.

Adam: What must I do?

Blizzard: You'll see.

Once the zombie came to the ground, blizzard hit another switch, which activated the song 'Thriller' over the speakers. The zombie Michael Jackson began to do the thriller dance, and Adam took that as his hint, and danced along side it for a minute.

Blizzard: Good work Adam, that's one fear done with, and another point for the Hawks. Intern, that was good. Very believable.

The zombie Michael Jackson nodded, before he walked off. Adam sat down, as Thriller ended.

-Confessional-

Adam: It's still kinda freaky to face that version of MJ, but at least I know what to do now.

-End Confessional-

Blizzard smiled, as he saw Ashton and Seth both walk back to the amphitheater. They were holding hands, slightly freaked out, but didn't seem to bad.

Blizzard: congratulations guys, you've earned 2 points for the Wolves. Which brings the total scores right now 5-4, with the Screaming Hawks in the lead. While Six have competed, Ciara still has another fourty minutes to go. That being said, Jack, it's your turn.

The curtain opened up again (it's like those shows that have a lot and instantly switch like magic) to reveal a virtual pod. Jack sighed, and stepped in. A screen lowered, to see Jack wondering around, until eventually, he saw himself.

Ten minutes passed by, and Jack was done a fight. He had somehow won the fight, tying up the score. He stepped out, looking exhausted. The curtain closed again.

Blizzard: Next up, another 2 fears to be done. And believe me, they are vicious. Zak....Vega. You're up.

The curtain opened up to see a giant makeshift bridge, very rickety, suspended over a tank of sharks, and a ball pit.

Zak: Oi, mate! What kind of sick joke is this?

Blizzard: Your fear -bleep-! Now CROSS!

Vega: You're acting a lot like Chris today.

Blizzard: I'm just doing my job, that's all.

Vega stopped into the ball pit, and immediately felt something brushing against his leg. He jumped, and screamed.

Blizzard: What a -bleep-! It was a non poisonous snake you moron. Oh well, no point for you!

Meanwhile, Zak had made it up to the bridge, and was slowly crossing it. He eventually kinda slipped halfway, almost falling in. He managed to get up, and cross, putting the Hawks back in the lead. Taylor got up, to comfort her semi-boyfriend Vega, but she slipped. She realized that marbles had been set up. She got up, and walked over there, despite falling a few more times.

Taylor: You okay Vega?

Vega: Y-y-y-yeah. I'll get over it.

Blizzard: Well looks like Taylor was able to overcome her fear, using you as a substitute to help her focus. Still, it counts, so a point is a point.

Suddenly, a faint snoring is heard. The look over at the source of it, to see Leonora curled up, and sleeping. She decided to finally get some rest. Blizzard smirked.

Blizzard: And that's another point for the Hawks. Sapphire, Blair, you ladies are up.

Blizzard gave Blair a rod of Titanium,. She held it in her hands, almost trying not to drop it. Blizzard then produced a golf ball launcher, and aimed it at Sapphire, who really paled at that.

Sapphire: DON'T DO IT! I GIVE!

Blizzard: Normally I'd say you're a coward for not doing this, but I totally understand. Still, thems the rules, so no points for-

Suddenly, a boat horn was heard. They all saw chef walk up to them, carrying a freaked out Ciara in his arms. Parker immediately grabbed her, and embraced her.

-Confessional-

Parker: Well her boyfriend did need to let her know she was being comforted. She's still useful for my advancement afterall.

-End Confessional-

Blizzard: Well looks liked the hawks still hold a lead. That is, if Blair doesn't continue. Blair, you just need to hold that rod for one more minute, and with only one hand.

Blair nodded. Everyone watched, as a clock began to count down. Blair was sweating almost instantaneously. However, she made it through the minute, and dropped the rod. She looked at her hand, and it was just clammy from holding and the sweat.

-Confessional-

Blair: Wow. I don't fear Titatium as much now. Still, it's freaky like facing the masked chainsaw murderer with a hook, all roided up. I almost didn't escape that tank. Keyword being almost. But I obviously did escape.

-End Confessional-

Blizzard: Well isn't this interesting. It's seven all. A tie.

Parker: I guess neither team will be voting somebody off.

Blizzard: WRONG! You still have yet to do your fear Parker.

Parker: Well I would...except I never revealed mine.

Blizzard: true, but there are other ways of finding out...like...phoning your parents.

Parker's jaw dropped in utter shock, before he clenched his fists in anger. He was ready to tear something apart. It was not a pretty sight.

Parker: Those TRAITORS!

Blizzard: Regardless Parker. You're going into a room, alone, to watch this!

Blizzard produced a movie. It was the one thing that truly freaked out Parker. The movie, Watership Down. Parker almost refused, but then Blizzard spoke up.

Blizzard: If you do this, and successfully finish this entire movie, not only does your team win, but your team gets to by everything, including the secret prize, half off. On top of that, I'll double your entire teams individual blizzard bucks as winnings.

Parker sighed. He then smirked. He looked at Blizzard, and nodded. He was going to do it. He was going to watch that movie alone.

-Confessional-

Parker: I could care less how much the others have. But to not only double everyone's total for what they each have, plus every single item half off....I'll get what I want. I got three grand in blizzard bucks, that thing will be five grand tonight. But he obviously knows how much I hate that movie. But i'll show you blizzard! I'll get the hawks their win!

-End Confessional-

Scene cuts to Blizzard leaving a room. He smirked, seeing that Parker was watching the movie. They only had to wait now. So everyone just waited around, for about two and a half hours. Blizzard walked in, to see the credits rolling, and Parker slightly shaking, ready to explode. But Parker took a deep breath, shook his head, and smirked.

Blizzard: Well, looks like the Screaming Hawks take the win. Killer Wolves, I'll see you at the bonfire pit for tonight's elimination. First, I have to distribute a lot of cash. Hawks...follow me.

A short while later, blizzard had managed to give out all the winnings. Parker then approached Vega.

Parker: That mystery Item...I want it.

Blizzard: Okay. I'll take five grand for that. But before I explain it....cut the feed for now.

The feed was cut, and static showed. This lasted for only a few seconds, before we were shown the Killer Wolves at the bonfire pit. Blizzard walked in, lit the fire, and got the marshmallows ready.

Blizzard: Tonight, will be the most amount of campers voting in this season. As usual, marshmallows on this show represent life. I hold ten here tonight. The person who doesn't receive one, packs their backs, walks the dock of shame, boards the boat of losers, and never returns to the island. But before I continue with this ritual, I must say, you guys did try. A valiant effort was put up by most of you, but some...just flat out didn't do anything for your team. In in reality, we all know, it was those four, Vega, Jarred, Jaret, and Billy, who are up for elimination tonight. I can say this, as obviously, I know the votes, and non of the others were chosen. So everyone else, get a marshmallow.

Lulu, Ashton, Seth, Blair, Taylor, Jack, and Omar all got up, and received a marshmallow. It was now down to Vega, Jaret, Jarred, and Billy.

Blizzard: Vega, Jaret, you're safe.

Vega and Jaret both went up, and got their marshmallows. Billy looked confident, while Jarred looked ready to explode due to pure nervousness. Blizzard smirked at the two.

Blizzard: Tonight's final Marshmallow goes to....................Jarred!

Jarred: WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone covered their ears, as he eagerly got and ate his marshmallow. Billy looked surprised.

Blizzard: billy, I must say, that because of your riot, that probably left to you getting the boot. Regardless farm boy, you're gone. See ya!

Billy frowned, and left the pit. The next scene showed him with his stuff, as he got on board. He looked very disappointed, when suddenly.....the quartet from earlier popped up. Chef had even tied billy down, and now...he was terrified. Everyone could hear a loud scream off in the distance.

-Confessional-

Lulu: I must admit, I'm gonna miss him. He was like an annoying little brother. Yet he kept checking me out so..... scratch that brother comment.

-End Confessional-

-Confessional-

Leonora: I can't believe they voted him out! I liked him. -bleep-! I actually liked his perverted ways, because the way he said it, it was all complimentary! Well Farm boy...it was fun, but this grunge mamma ain't coming home empty handed. I'm doing this for you now Billy.

-End Confessional-

A/N: And that wraps up phobia factor. I originally was going to hold off more with the mystery prize, but I couldn't anymore. Now the thing is, what is it. You'll have to guess and find out. The Elimination votes are as followed:

Vega: Jarred

Lulu: Jaret

Omar: Billy

Taylor: Jarred

Jack: Jarred

Jarred: Billy

Jaret: Billy

Ashton: Billy

Seth: Billy

Billy: Vega

Blair: Billy

Billy:6, Jarred: 3, Jaret: 2, Vega: 1.


	24. TDS Aftermath show 2

Scene opens up to see the TDS Aftermath logo flash across the screen. The audience cheers loudly, as we see Bridgette and gwen come into view.

Bridgette: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 2nd edition of Total Drama Supreme Aftermath. 3 more campers have joined us since last time, and a few of them were certainly surprising.

Gwen: On top of interviews with our guest, former TDS contestant Mallory was on the scene, and will be updating with everything she saw. Mallory, you're up.

A screen comes down, and it shows Mallory with her TDS Papparazi shirt on. Then, the scene cuts to just her.

Mallory: thanks girls. These last few days here at the camper have been quite exciting. The teams merged to form 2 teams, and a huge sibling fight broke out. I got the pictures.

Scene cuts to various clips of Vega and Ciara's fight, including Ciara's version of a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick to Vega's left arm, Vega and Ciara fighting on a log on a river, and finally, their epice lighting VS fire fists collision.

Gwen: That was an awesome fight.

Bridgette: Yeah no doubt. But over a boy.

Gwen: Well...gotta admit, he reminds me a bit of like a mix between Justin and Heather. Manipulative, lazy, wants others to do his work for him, using traits about him to show he's better.

Bridgette: That's basically Justin.

Gwen: He's not as good looking. The heather factor.

Bridgette: OOOOOH!!!! that's a burn right there. Anything else Mal?

Mallory: Well, I can definitely confirm that Vega does heal fast, considering he's had two injuries and healed fast for both. Also, what Blizzard said is true about Chris, in fact...

Mallory backs away, to reveal Chris wearing a knee cast, on crutches, and bandage wrapped around his head. He's still smiling though.

Chris: Hey guys!

Gwen: you're looking great.

Chris: I know, even like this, I'm still king!

Gwen: I mean you in a cast suites you. About damn time.

The screen shuts off before Chris can rant on them. Gwen is laughing.

Bridgette: That being all done, let's welcome our first guest. He was a smartass, hates people who consider themselves cool, but isn't overly liked, no offense to him. Please welcome...Isaac!

Isaac walked out. It wasn't much of a reaction he got, but that was fine by him. He sat on the throne chair, waiting for the questions to begin.

Bridgette: Welcome Isaac.

Isaac: Let's just get this done and over with.

Gwen: Okay. You say you hate 'cool'. Why is that?

Isaac: 'Cool' just describes a person who gets everything handed to them. That's how I see it. I have no respect for those people.

Gwen: What if some of them actually earned that status?

Isaac: Well...it might not be as bad, because then, they're cool for being role models, and earned their right.

Bridgette: What about those who are cool without meaning to be?

Isaac: they're okay I guess. It's complicated.

Gwen: Now, we ask this to everyone. Anyone on the island you liked?

Isaac: Heidi was good. To be she had to be related to useless mctits there.

Bridgette: Can you even say that on TV?

Gwen: He just did. But were you attracted to Becca at all?

Isaac: Nope.

Suddenly, he was hit with a bucket of ice cold water. Gwen and Bridgette chuckled at that.

Gwen: We know otherwise. Your object of affection even pointed it out.

-Confessional clip-

Heidi: You want to know the sad part of it all? I should have seen it coming. This wouldn't be the first time she's had to give blow jobs in order to get ahead. Ugh. We gotta figure a way to get her out of here, and fast.

-End Clip-

Isaac: At least she has the right state of mind.

Gwen: Thank Isaac, that will be all. Up next, we have somebody who was partially screwed out of competing further. Please welcome...DAKOTA!

Dakota walks in, and quickly sits on the throw. She is non to pleased it's still wet though.

Bridgette: Dakota, your elimination can be viewed as a mutual one, but you gotta admit, your attitude wasn't the greatest on that last day.

Dakota: What do you want from me, I just....well you two would understand. It...simply happens at unexpected moments.

Bridgette and Gwen both paled, but understood entirely. Dakota was then seen chewing on a piece of candy, which really bothered nobody.

Gwen: Still, when you think about it, it was sort of like a logical choice compared to the rest of them.

Dakota: Perhaps, but I don't care. It was fun while it lasted. At least I don't have to worry about Parker whining about Ciara....he was pathetic during that challenge. The girl is awesome and all, but seriously, the guy is like borderline obsessive over her. There's part of me that wants Parker to go far, just so I don;t have to deal with him, but the other part of me just wants him gone. He's a scumbag.

Bridgette: Well we both know he's not the nicest guy around. But whatever happens, happens.

Dakota: that's true. Are we done?

Gwen: Yes we are. And now ladies and gentlemen, our next guest is a simple guy, who has an insatiable liking for women, and doesn't mind the consequences for his perversion, give it up...for BILLY!!!!

Billy came out, to a decent amount of cheers. Clearly the loudest of the night. He took his place, and awaited the questions to be answered.

Billy: Hello ladies.

Bridgette: Hey Billy.

Gwen: You are either one of the bravest or dumbest boys I've ever met. Your constant perversion is clearly unhealthy

Billy: Well Gwen, the ladies where I grew up, they're good, but damn...not compared to what I've seen. But hey, I openly say I have a bad habit of appreciating the female body.

Bridgette: You're honesty is very much appreciated. Now, in the recent episodes, we've noticed that you've been getting pretty close to Leonora. Care to explain why?

Billy: She's hot for one. But also, I found her attitude was awesome, but I could also tell she was a wounded soul, so I did what I could do to help. Couldn't much, but she appreciated the thought.

Gwen: Are you surprised that you got eliminated now?

Billy: Kinda. I mean...I did a lot for my team. Hell, I did good in my challenge.

Water was poured on him. He grumbled a bit.

Bridgette: Not really. You lasted 3 seconds before you went and kicked some barber shop ass. While it would have been funny to watch, it would only have been a third as epic as Vega and Ciara's fight, and you were supposed to tolerate them.

Gwen: Not to mention that it broke the record of somebody freaking out and going violent the moment they saw it.

Billy: Tru-WAIT A MINUTE! Aren't ALL records set by Chuck Norris, and those in the Guinness book the closest coming to breaking them? I swear it's in the fire print.

Billy got soaked for that comment. Gwen couldn't help but laugh at that. Even bridbgette couldn't help but chuckle at Billy being soaked like that.

Billy: Was it something I said?

Gwen: It was. See, that's the only...and I stress only record, that chuck Norris hasn't set, because chuck Norris doesn't have fear. Fear is scared of Chuck Norris.

Billy: Okay you're right about that one. Any other questions for me though, or what?

Gwen: Actually yeah. Do you think that Blizzard can host the rest of the season by himself?

Billy: Honestly...no.

This shocked everyone. Even more so because he wasn't soaked again. Bridgette and Gwen exchanged shocked looks, before looking at Billy.

Billy: The reason being that I know Blizzard SHOULD host the rest of the season alone.

Bridgette: That's good to know. One last question. As we know, Parker fulfilld one of his goals on the island by finally getting that mystery gift. What do you think it is?

Billy: Well there has been a betting pool going around between the boys on what it is. Some have votes a sword, some have bet on unlimited movie passed, and a couple think it's a gag gift of sorts. But between you and me, I think it's something that could very well change the way the game is played. If so, may god have mercy on the remaining campers, being that it's in his hands now.

Gwen: Thank you for your time Billy. Well that certainly was an interesting edition of Aftermath.

Bridgette: It was indeed. We'll be back very soon, but until then, get ready to rock, as we return back to the island, where more drama and fun will happen, on Total Drama Supreme.

Gwen: GOODNIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter sucks, but the Aftermath's are really a 'cool down' from the action. And yes, I did include a chuck Norris reference. It needed to be said. Keep up the reviews guys, because you guys have really made it fun for me to write this story. U guys, are AWESOME!


	25. Day 19: This is War!

Blizzard: Last time, on Total Drama Supreme. Aside form a very entertaining Aftermath show, we had Phobia factor. It was a back and forth contest, which in the end, saw the Screaming Hawks take the win. What also happened, all things in the blizzard shop was on sale that day, and I also doubled the earnings of all the hawks if Parker faced his challenge, which was to overcome watching Watership down. He did. It gave him enough money to buy the mystery item. But with the Killer Wolves licking their wounds from losing, they had to send somebody home. Due to his really poor performance, billy was sent packing. Oh, and Chris McClean was injured because of a fight Chuck Norris would have been proud of, between Vega and Ciara. What awaits opur campers next. Who's going home tonight. Find out, on Total Drama SUPREME!

Scene cuts to the Mess hall, where the Screaming Hawks were starting to come in. Unfortunately, the classic oatmeal bucket over door prank was pulled, covering Parker in soggy oatmeal.

-Confessional-

Parker: -BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-!

-End Confessional-

All the Killer wolves were laughing at Parker's misfortune as he was trying to clean himself up. While the other hawks did share a chuckle over it, Ciara did help Parker get clean.

Parker: Ugh. I swear, it was that idiotic brother of yours.

Ciara: No doubt.

Blizzard: Good morning campers. I hope you all had a good night's sleep.

Taylor: We had to face our fears. We were still thinking of them.

Leonora: Yeah, and some of us aren't able to sleep.

Blizzard: Then learn to sleep. Jeez. Anyways. Today, I know that some of you will really love this game. Others, not so much. It's an old camp tradition between two teams, though usually not allowed.

Omar: What is it dude?

Blizzard: An all out prank war.

Vega instantly turned his attention to Blizzard, with a giant smile on his face.

Blizzard: The rules are very simple. Over the next two days, you can prank anyone from the opposite team, or a full team prank. All pranks successfully pulled off will increase your score, while unsuccessful pranks will lower your score. Everything goes, except of course, for death. However, If I think a prank is going to go to far, I will disqualify that team.

Everyone was paying close attention to the rules. They had to understand them. Blizzard was serious about that last rule. Parker could even be heard muttering some curses under his breath.

-Confessional-

Parker: Crap. Can't kill him. But I can humiliate him enough. That's sweet.

-End Confessional-

Blizzard: Oh, and another thing, because of the Prank just pulled...that counts as a point for the wolves. Now....let the humiliation begin.

Scene cuts to just a few minutes later, in the forest, Jarred was done setting up the classic 'noose on ground' gag. Even Jaret Smirked It was so well hidden

Jarred: Somebody has to fall for it eventually. The forest is just perfect for doing this war. Now...wasn't erhe supposed to be a hole in the ground here somewhere?

As he said that, Jarred back up, and fell. Into the said hole. It was covered up. Jaret looked into where Jarred fell, and hook his head.

Jarred: OKAY! I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THAT ONE COMING!

Suddenly, there was a rustling of leaves, and a yelp. It was Leonora, as she had fallen for Jarred's prank.

Leonora: WHO THE F*CK DID THIS IS GONNA PAY!

Jarred: LEONORA? THAT YOU?

Leonora: Yeah it is. Now get me down!

Jarred: -Bleep- THAT! I GUESS THAT MAKES US EVEN, IF U DID COVER THE HOLE!

Leonora: You got me there! Now can somebody help me down.

Jaret went over, and looked like he was about to, but smirked, and didn't do anything.

Leonora: You little bastard!

Over with Zak, Parker, and Jamie, they were digging a massive hole from behind their cabin.

Jamie: Are you sure this will work Zak?

Zak: Oh yeah. This will work for sure. Keep digging dudes.

At the other side of the island, Vega was skating on a Skate Park he had discovered that was there. He was enjoying doing what he was doing, when suddenly, he bailed. Luckily he was wearing a helmet. He got up, a little irked, as the trick he was about to do, he had done so many times perfectly. Then he saw the problem. Somebody loosened the wheels to a point where they would fall off. He sighed.

That was when Ciara came out from behind a bush, laughing her head off.

Vega: You just had to do it, didn't ya?

Ciara: Yeah I did.

Ciara then walked towards Vega. She looked like she was hiding something. Vega was busy picking up his busted Skateboard, when Ciara threw a long bendy tube at him, which freaked Vega out to no limit.

Vega: -BLEEP- Sis!

Ciara: It's a prank war dolt, what do u expect.

Vega: You got me there. Good work tho. Give your bro a hug.

Ciara did that. But only to be victim of a wedgie. Normally not as effective on ladies, but Vega made it an atomic one.

Vega: That's for scaring me with the tube.

Like a wise man would in this situation, Vega bolted right out of there.

-Confessional-

Vega: If that prank I just pulled on my sister doesn't make me a deadman, the one I'm planning later will. HA!

-End Confessional-

Back with the Hawks, Adam had just stepped into the boys cabin, when he saw Omar, on his bed, with food all over the place.

Adam: What the -Bleep-!

Omar: Oh Hey man. Man, these chicken wings delicious. Try some man.

Adam: How's about You get the hell off of....ARE THOSE MY BOXERS?!?!?!

Omar: Were.

Adam sighed. He should have seen it coming Suddenly, he had a cheap guitar smashed on his back. He turned around, to see that Ashton did it, before he got a mousetrap to the ear, courtesy of Seth. The three Wolves were laughing at Adams humiliation.

Ashton: Now THAT's....a triple decker prank.

Adam stormed right out of the cabin, extremely pissed off. The Three wolves were still laughing at his expense.

A couple minutes later, a propeller plane was seen in the sky, carrying a message. It read 'Alex's Phone number is' Before the numbers were blurred out. Alex shook his head, as he heard both Jack and Taylor laugh at his expense.

-Confessional-

Parker: We're getting murdered out here. -Bleep-, Adam just got triple pranked, and Alex had his number displayed for the whole world to see. The Hawks Will not lose this challenge!

-Confessional-

A few minutes later, Jack was seen flirting with Becca, over at the dock. She was strongly coming onto him, big time. What Jack didn't know, was Jamie was there as well.

Becca: I love fast cars, and men who can drive them fast.

Jack: Well....that is me all the way. If I can't ride fast, I don't want to ride.

Becca: Mmmm....sounds hot. Sometimes though, after all that, you might need to cool off, eh?

Jack Ye-

It was then, he tripped over Jamie, who had placed himself there on purpose. Jack fell into the water, as both laughed at him. Jack resurfaced, and sighed. He took a quick look at Jamie, and saw that...there was a slight bit of excess flesh on him, through the wet shirt. Jamie looked at Jack suspiciously, before gasping, although rather silently.

Becca: Come Jamie. We got better things to do, like make out, then watch this loser s-plash around.

Jamie glared at Becca: He clearly didn't like the attitude she was giving him. Becca noticed, and gave him a glare back, in which Jamie relented, as the both left.

-Confessional-

Jamie: I've seriously had it with Becca. I am sick and tired of being treated like a mere slave, and toy, just because she has something over me. Yeah, I said it. It's all fake. I'll reveal it tomorrow, regardless of the results.

-End Confessional-

Later....it was night time. The screaming hawks and the boys of the Wolves had went to bed. Lulu was opening to door to the lady wolves Cabin, when suddenly, she was hit in the face with one of those inflatable tubes, at full speed. It knocked her right of the steps. Luckily Ashton and Blair caught her.

Lulu: What the hell? Who did that?

The looked around, and saw that Adam was standing outside of the boy Hawks Cabin, smirking, before giving them the finger.

Blair: At least we know who did it.

It had indeed been a rough day for this war, but it wasn't over just yet. You see, the boys from the Wolves had one more prank to play. The cameras followed them as Omar, Vega, and Jarred were see, carrying three funnels attached to a giant tube. They were right outside the lady Hawk's cabin. The crouched down, as the camera came in closer.

Vega (Whisper): Hey. Omar, Jarred and I have this really brutal prank. Thanks to a peep hole that Billy made. Now, we all just had some black bean burritos, and we're feeling a little...gassy. Especially the big guy here. I'm calling this prank, the gas chamber. Can we uhhh...have that in lettering across the screen as we say that, when it's aired?

Omar(Whisper): Dude...that's like breaking the 4th wall there.

Jarred(Whisper): It's reality TV man. The 4th wall can't exist to much.

Vega (whisper): It does. Now drop 'em boys.

Vega inserts the tube into the hole, as the three drop their pants, and stick the funnels near their buttholes. The three of them begin to let out some gnarly farts. Within a minute, Leonora, Becca, Heidi, Ciara and Sapphire, all come out, cussing (this of course, is bleeped out) and gagging. When the boys are done, they pull their pants back on, and come around the corner laughing like hyhenas.

Ciara: You assholes!

Vega: All's fair in love and war sis, and as I do recall, this is war!

Leonora: Just you wait boys. Just you wait.

-Confessional-

Blizzard: I must say, thus far, it's been awesome to see this. However, we need to cut to commercial, and thus, we'll continue the prank war tomorrow.. We'll be Right back

-End Confessional-

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me a while to do this chapter, but writing this prank war was a lot harder then I thought. I hope you enjoyed it, because day 2 of the prank war is coming up.


	26. Day 20: The Epic War

Back from Commercial Break, it was now morning. The hole that Parker, Jamie, and Zak were digging before was actually filled up. We cut to underground, with Parker, Heidi and Becca.

Parker: Okay. So we're right underneath the Killer Wolves Male cabin. We got a double hit prank lined up. What's going to happen, is we're gonna wake up the boys, with some floral and glitter bombs, thanks to a suggestion by Heidi here.

Heidi: Hey!

Parker: Now, as we know, me and a couple of the hawks were digging a hole. Turns out it was not needed, as there were some previously dug tunnels. Now, I'm sure the boys will want to leave, so we got the entrance nice and set up for something good.

Heidi: Let's do this.

Heidi and Parker lowers some plastic masks, as they were in a suit to protect themselves. They opened the hatch, and quietly got everything in. They planted all the bombs near the clothes, before before beginning to spray the boys. They all woke up abruptly, cussing and trying to escape. The bombs went off, and the clothes were laced with glitter and floral scent. All the boys immediately jumped out the windows, or walked out. But there was more screaming, as Heidi and Parker came out, laughing their asses off, as all the boys had gotten tacked, either in the chest, arms or feet.

Vega Oh you son of a -Bleep-! That was a good one.

Parker actually helped Vega up, before he tossed Vega into the hawk dug hole, which was now full of mud. Vega was covered in mud.

Blizzard: Wow. That's a triple decker, again. The score is pretty much tied now. Anyways, Vega I suggest you hit the shower.

Vega: Yeah. Good idea.

-Confessional-

Vega (still all muddy): They're catching up to us, and they got us good. Now, us Wolves have to step it up even further. We have to show no mercy. We can't let them have any breathing room. Screaming Hawks...You're going to get hit hard, and fast.

-End Confessional-

Shortly thereafter Vega was indeed in the shower. But we're outside, seeing that it looked like Becca was spying on Vega. She had a wicked grin on her face.

-Confessional-

Becca: People think I'm too stupid to pull a prank, but I'm actually quite tricky.

-End Confessional-

Vega would come to the dining hall, all pissed off. His dreadlocks were snapped out and tied behind.

Taylor: Lookin' good...sparkly.

Vega even chuckled at that, and sat down beside Taylor. Yeah, they more or less were boyfriend and girlfriend by now, having shared a few kisses and psuedo dates. Chef then came in, all angry.

Chef: WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO POST THIS ON MY FRIDGE!

Chef showed the campers, and the world a Polaroid of Vega, naked and showering (of course, part of the picture was censored). The water, as a lot of people could tell, was cold. The Hawks snicked, and so did most of the wolves.

Becca: That....Would be....ME!

Becca was seen at the front of the mess hall. Normally, her hair would be all nice, but right now, it was all over the place, sticky and extremely stiff. She was pissed off.

Heidi: Whoa sis! What happened to you?

Becca: Some asshole replaced my shampoo with syrup, and my hairspray with really strong glue.

Vega was now on the floor laughing a lot. He slowly got up.

Vega: Oh man. That's payback for the shower then. Whoever did the glue though...is a genius.

Taylor: That was me!

Vega: Really...I'm liking you more and more each day! Come here!

The two kissed for a whole minute, before the bench and table of the Wolves suddenly collapsed, spilling their food all over them. Now, the hawks were laughing, but Heidi was laughing the hardest.

-Confessional-

Heidi: For the most part, I had forgotten why I wanted to come here in the first place... But I think it's time I step up and take some action and not just fade into the background. Which is what I did. As you can see, the male wolves have a floral scent and look really....REALLY pretty, and all the wolves have sore asses!

-End Confessional-

It was at that moment, when all Hawks but Becca began to feel sick. Becca was oblivious at first, but began to feel sick almost right after.

Seth: Oh yeah! Score another one for the Killer Wolves! I got chef to make you guys a special....laxative laced meal.

All the hawks immediately bolted right to the washrooms. Blizzard was laughing so hard right now, he was having a hard time breathing.

Blizzard: WOOO! Man you guys are really putting it all out there. It's still an even score. You guys do have until 6PM to go all out, which means another six hours

Vega: Wow. We must have slept in.

Chef: No Kidding kid. But we all needed the rest. But son. Let me ask you this. Are you just going to accept that humiliation?

Vega: HELL NO!

Chef: Good. You wouldn't be a man if you did.

A really smelly , laxative induced hour later, The Hawks were trying to come up with schemes to get the Wolves. Separately though. They were just razzled from their bowels being brutally emptied like that. Alex was back in the male hawk cabin, and began to play his saxaphone. Except he couldn't, because it sounded weird.

Alex: Huh?

He quickly examined it, to find out his flint had been tampered with he swore, knowing that he just got pranked.

Alex: Dammit!

Alex was clearly zoned out from what had happened to his team. He crawled into his bed, and took a nap.

Meanwhile, In a secluded part of the woods, Ciara and Parker were trying to think of ways to get back at the wolves.

Ciara: Hate to say it, but we're likely to lose.

Parker: Ugh. I hate losing.

Ciara: I know. But the one thing I know about my twin, he is a prank master. He's never been defeated in a prank war. At least, last time I checked. Combine that with the rest of the wolves...I'm surprised we haven't been squashed yet.

Parker: Good point. But aren't you at all pissed off at him for what happened last night.

Ciara: Thoroughly. But you already got good payback on him.

Parker: Well, that I did.

Ciara giggled a bit, recalling the glitter and floral scent prank. They were getting close. Their attraction for each other was really starting to affect them, as they had tried to maintain themselves during this challenge. Not a single kiss was made either, up until that point. It was just to much, as they both hungrily kissed each other, embracing as if the world was going to end.

In another part of the forest, Leonora, Sapphire, and Heidi had a lot of Saran Wrap on them, randomly setting up traps for the wolves. They then did a huddle, as if trying to figure out something...that when a loud horn was blown in their ears. The three girls practically shrieked from that, while Lulu luaghed at them. Leonora was pissed.

Leonora: I'm gonna get you for that Karate girl.

Lulu wasn't impressed, until she saw that Leonora had a knife on her. She knew that she had to split. Unfortunately, she ran right into one of the Saran trip traps, and fell over, faceplanting the dirt. The other ladies laughed at her misfortune. Even Lulu was laughing.

Meanwhile, over at the beach (jeez it's a lot of back and forth action today), Becca was trying to get a tan, feeling that her job was done. That's when Taylor and Vega stepped infront of the camera.

Vega: Hey. I told Chef I would get Becca back. I got one, possibly two pranks to pull on her. What me and Taylor are going to do here, is take some water, and campfire ash. You do the math from here on out.

Vega and Taylor quickly snuck up on Becca. Taylor had the water, and trew it at Becca, waking her up.

Becca: WHAT THE -BLEEP-

Vega then hit Becca with the ash, making her look all muddy. Vega and taylor were both instantly laughing at her misfortune. Becca was clearly pissed off. She stormed right out of there.

-Confessional-

Vega: The difference between the prank that got me full of mud, and this one, was we tossed it, while I was tripped. Either way, it's more for us.

-End Confessional-

Becca proceeded to the communal washroom, to take a shower. As it turns out, Vega was there, He had a walkie talkie with him, and he mentioned the word 'now'. Both he and Taylor quickly leaned against the washroom. Well, that was, until the two began to briefly make out.

Taylor: I don't know about you, but I'm having a lot of fun today.

Vega: You have no idea sweet cheeks.

Right as Vega said that, another Becca shriek was heard, as she came out of the washroom (still with her bikini on) covered in green paint. She was pissed.

Vega: That's what you get for exposing me on a bad scene.

Becca: -Bleep-...you!

Scene cuts back to the beach, where Jack, Jarred, and Jaret were all snickering. They had put Alex, in his bed, on the lake. Alex woke up, and started to freak out when he saw that he was out on the lake. He then saw the three laughing boys.

Alex: Very fun-OH -BLEEP-!

Alex began to furiously scratch himself. The itching powder gag. He jumped in the lake, to try to get the itch off. And it worked. But still, the deeds were done.

Half an hour later, Parker and Ciara were back, but in a couple of bee keeper uniforms. They had a big bee hive with them. Ciara saw Omar, who they knew wasn't allergic to bees, and chucked it at him. It broke, and the bees kept stinging him. He tried to get away, but the bees were faster then him. Ciara and Parker were on the ground laughing very hard.

Ciara: RUN FATBOY RUN!

Both Parker and Ciara continued to laugh at Omar's misfortune. There really wasn't much more time for pranks, so thus,everyone was having supper in the mess hall, at around 5 pm. Althought it was noted that Vega and Taylor, along with a couple of Hawks, were missing. Suddenly, Seth leaned over, in massive pain, almost looking like he was holding his groin.

Seth: oh CRAP! The hell is going on?

Ashton: You okay?

Seth: Well besides the fact I may need to lose my pants because I got an unexplained boner...I'M FINE!

Most of the wolves groaned at what Seth just said, but Alex was laughing like a maniac.

Alex: Oh man. I hoped it would work. Viagra laced food. Got the idea from you guys, but thought this would be hilarious. Drop 'em!

Everyone looked at Alex funny, but he shrugged it off. Seth sighed, and did take off his pants, to show (in his boxers, thankfully) that he was indeed very much hard. Ashton blushed when she saw this. Seth was clearly pissed off at Alex.

Seth: You....are going...to pay for this....BIG TIME!

Alex one again shrugged it off, as Seth bolted right out. The Hawks all applauded Alex for his prank against Seth.

Scene cuts back to the forest, where Vega and Taylor were. They were actually having a nice supper. See, Vega had actually bought a small picnic meal for them, and they were enjoying themselves. Suddenly, they heard a chainsaw start up, and and they saw a masked madman running to them...only to be caught in another trip noose. Vega and Taylor looked at each other, then at the masked guy, and just laughed a lot.

Taylor: Oh man...that was awesome Vega.

Vega: I know, but I didn't set it up.

That was when they heard another come out from behind them. It was Evie, and she was pissed off.

Evie: Good going Adam. You pretty much just cost us the challenge. You just messed up two pranks.

Adam took off his mask, and sighed. Evie could tell he didn't mean to, but obviously, what happened, was done.

It was then, they all heard a loud horn go off. It was 6 pm. The war was over. Luckily, Vega and Taylor were pretty much done, so they packed up, as Evie tried to get Adam down.

Scene cuts back to the mess hall, as the four who were absent came in, and sat down. Blizzard smiled, looking over the entire results.

Blizzard: You guys certainly did a lot in the past couple of days, and thus provided great entertainment for everyone. Nothing really crossed the line, but there were a few close calls. Anyways, i'll name off all the pranks done. And for the audience at home, there will be a montage of the clips playing as I go along.

Blizzard slipped on some glasses and flipped over a sheep on his clipboard, looking at the page.

Blizzard: For the Killer Wolves. The did: Instant oatmeal surprise. Noose on ground one. Atomic wedgie. Omar's room service. Guitar smashing. Mouse trap. Call me. Gas Chamber....personal favorite of mine. The laxative special. Damage flint. Blow your horn. Raining ash. A green shower. Waterbed. And finally...The itch.

The Killer Wolves all cheered for the amount of pranks they managed to do. Blizzard then turned another page, and began to read for the hawks, as we cut to another montage.

Blizzard: The hawks did: Pothole. Defective wheels. Snake scare. Trippy flirt. In your face. Sparkles and flowers. Into the mud. Exposed. Flimsy bench. Invisible trip. Last but not least...The beehive.

The screaming hawks were also proud of their accomplishments, having cheered for what they did as well. Even Parker and Ciara kissed again, much to Vega's chargin.

Blizzard: Noose on ground two and chainsaw murder scare were attempted, but they both backfired, as a result of Adam, so you know...that's two points off. Even without the foiled pranks,The scorew would have been fifteen to eleven. With the points taken away, the Hawks wind up with only nine points. Which means that the winning team for the prank war, are the Killer Wolves. Collect your cash guys. Hawks...see you at bonfire pit.

The wolves really celebrated now. However, Jamie stepped up onto the table. This got everyn'e attention.

Jamie: Hey guys. I...have a bit of a confession to make. I've been lying about who I am. Unfortunately, some people have found out. See...my brother and I had this bet going , I can't stand it anymore, even so close to when I no longer had to worry about it.

Sapphire: So...what's the big deal?

Jamie: the fact....I'm not a guy. I'm actually a girl.

OOOOH....major shock there. Becca cured under her breath, while Parker sighed. To prove the point, Jamie removed his her top, to reveal heavily taped breasts, before quickly putting the shirt back on. Jamie then simply stormed out of there. But she turned her head towards Becca.

Jamie: For to long as that -bleep- controlled me. I've had it. Becca discovered that about me, and I thought I could take care of that problem. But constantly having to make out with her, make it seem like I was in love with that bimob...I have never...been so disgusted. Blizzard....I'm not going to be at bonfire pit tonight. My vote is against Becca. The sooner she leaves, the better.

Jamie then continued to storm off, all that pent up anger and depression getting the best of...her.

Scene cuts to later, at Bonfire pit, where the Screaming Hawks all awaited their fate.

Blizzard: you guys did put up a good fight, but were simply outdone. One of you are going home tonight. It's a fate that can't be avoided. Like usual, I'll call your name, and you'll receive a marshmallow. Parker, Ciara, Evie, Zak, Alex, Leonora, Sapphire, Heidi, and Jamie.

All but Jamie (as she was still gone) got their marshmallows. Parker took Jamies, and planned to give it to her later. Only one left. Becca looked confident, while Adamn looked tense.

Blizzard: The Last Marshmallow goes to......Becca.

Becca got up, with a smirk on her face, and took the last marshmallow. Adma sighed. The strange thing was, he wasn't mad.

Adam: I'm not surprised. It was fun though. See you guys later.

With that, a couple interns came with Adam's stuff, tossed it all on the boat of losers, as Adam got on it himself. Most of the hawks were kinda sad to see him go, but they were still mad that he cost them two points.

Blizzard: Another challenge done, another camper sent away. What's in store for us next time. You'll just have to wait and see, on the episode of the most epic reality TV show ever....Total....Drama....SUPREME!

A/N: Hey guys. First off, before I get to the eliminations, I have to thank **Just Another Fanatic** for helping me with some of the pranks. Also, you guys have been awesome. I am confidet that I will reach very close to 300 reviews when chapter 30 goes up. That's what I'm hoping for. All I can do is continue to put more chapters of comedy and drama out, for your entertainment.

Anyways, here are the results. Remember, the person on the right is who was voted, by the person on the left.

Parker: Adam

Ciara: Adam

Heidi: Becca

Becca: Adam

Jamie: Becca

Sapphire: Adam

Zak: Adam

Alex: Adam

Adam: Alex

Evie: Adam

Leonora: Adam.


	27. Day 21 and 22: Oh a camping we will go

The campers had gotten a rude wake up call at 7 am. But the voice wasn't by Blizzard. No, it was by non other, then Chris. He had returned from his injuries. All of the campers were grumbling.

Chris: It's good to be back campers, and believe me, now that I'm back, we're ready to rock. And boy, do I have a challenge for you guys. Tonight, you're going camping.

That got zero reaction from the already worn out campers. They were used to better sleeping times. Of course, that is when Chris spoke up again.

Chris: On Boney Island.

Oh that got everyone's attention alright. Blizzard, who was standing right beside Chris, was even impressed. The campers did know very well of all the dangers of that one island.

-Confessional-

Ciara: Seriously Chris, you should have stayed away. Just remember...You're lucky I haven't gone the blackmail route, for I could kill your reputation in an instant. But...all things considered...maybe not. Still, You will be taken down!

-End Confessional-

Fast forward a few minutes later, and both teams were given their canoes to go in. they were all set, and ready to go.

Chris: Before you go, I must tell you the rest of the challenge. What you're going to do there, is find a marked fork in the road. One path will lead one team to one camp, and the other, to another. But the problem is, one of them is longer, and more danger filled.

-Confessional-

Taylor: No surprise that we would get something like this eventually. Well at least the teams are still together.

-End Confessional-

Fast forward yet again, and most of the campers are well on their way to Boney Island. Parker and Ciara were in one canoe, both putting in equal effort. Although it was no surprise to see them stealing glances at each other, as Parker was shirtless, and Ciara only had her bikini top on.

Parker: Nice view, eh?

Caira: Indeed.

Both chuckled at the joke, before they continued. It was a pretty even race thus far. Both teams would make it at around the same time, but the Killer wolves were just slightly faster, carrying their canoes to the split.

Jack: Which way?

Jarred: To the left man...TO THE LEFT!

Everyone looked at him oddly. Jarret sighed, it was then that they all hears a loud roar. It was those big beavers, with the massive horns. The killer wolves panicked, and took the right path. The more danger filled path. The one with the really steep and slippery hill.

Seth: Everyone, into the canoes.

It was a good idea, as the wolves all piled in. all except Omar, who had already slid down the hill on his belly. Once the reached the bottom, the wolves were glad to see that they were at their camp site, and it was quite beautiful.

Jarred: I'll admit, I was wrong about going left this time.

Omar: Owwww.

Ashton: You okay there big guy?

Omar: Gut rash. I'll be fine.

Vega: Well let's set up camp guys. We're here, and we're going to enjoy it.

Back with the Screaming Hawks. They took the left path. It was winding, and clearly, all of them were tired.

Becca: My feet hurt.

Leonora: SHUT UP!

Evie: Calm down guys. Fighting like this isn't helping.

Alex: Shes right you know.

Parker: Everyone just shut the -BLEEP- up and keep moving!

All the hawks did listen. It wouldn't be until sunset when they would reach their camp. They were also very lucky they didn't have to endure much danger. Everyone did set up camp there. By the time it was done, it was nighttime, and most of the Hawks were sound asleep. All except for Parker and Ciara. Ciara was actually sitting on a boulder, looking up.

Parker: Can't sleep?

Ciara: Naw. I'm just a bit restless.

Parker: Well it happens. Gotta admit though, I don't know why, but when you and I were paddling the canoe...I just saw an expression on your face. You looked happy.

Ciara: Well I admit that things are going better then expected. I got a decent boyfriend-ish with me, good competition, my brother as a rival. The only thing I don't want is Maclean around.

Parker: What's your deal with him anyways.

Ciara sighed. She hated bringing this up. It sickened her to her core, about him. Nevertheless, she decided to tell somebody.

Chris Maclean, is in every sense of the word, a rich creep. He's been hosting and judging things for ages. One of my mothers talents, is surfing, and she made it into a world competition. She only did it for the fun. However...Chris Maclean, made her a deal. Sleep with him, and he'll make sure she gets into the finals.

Parker: OOOhhhh...did she?

Ciara: Hell no. A tattoo artist and a party animal in her own right, but she has class. She never once believed in cheating. However, after that, and advancing to a couple rounds, Chris-

-Feed cuts to the Killer wolves. They were all up, enjoying a campfire All of them were laughing, while chowing down on some fish. Vega was telling some of his stunts that he has done.

Vega: So me and some buddies decided to do the gauntlet. Man, that was an experience on it's own.

Blair: Wait. I saw that. Weren't you the guy who jumped off the skateboard, trying to clear a pendulum, but got hit in the legs, did a three sixty, and faceplanted your skateboard, breaking it?

Vega: Yeah. I still have a scar from that.

Vega lifted some of his hair away, to show a three inch scar at the top of he forehead. Everyone had a laugh at his stories though. Though soon enough, all of them were tired. They snuffed out the campfire, and went to sleep.

Next morning, all the campers had woken up. They knew the next part of the challenge was to make it back. So thus, they got all their gear, and all proceeded to shore. It looked like they were all going to be tied, when suddenly, Heidi noticed something.

Heidi: Where's Sapphire?

Parker: Oh great...don't tell me she's lost.

Sapphire: Hey guys!

Sapphire came in, from the clearing. She was breathing hard. Parker signalled for them to get in their canoes to catch up. Leonora was stuck with Sapphire this time.

Sapphire: I'm bored.

Leonora: Keep paddling.

Sapphire: Why is the sky and water blue. I always wondered that.

Leonora: Don't we all.

Sapphire: OOOOH a birdie!

Leonora: WOULD YOU SHUT THE -Bleep- UP AND PADDLE!

That frightened Sapphire, and she reluctantly obeyed. Leonora could only handle so much.

Eventually, the Screaming Hawks did make it back to Camp Wawinakwa, but by then, it was to late. Parker sighed in defeat.

-Confessional-

Parker: Is it me, or do I seem to be surrounded by morons. I try to motivate them, yet we keep on losing. I really don't like to lose. But as long as the wolves are united, my team won't be much help. Hmmm...

-End Confesional-

-Confessional-

Vega: I almost feel bad for them, but...tat feeling has passed.

-End Confessional-

Later on in the night, it was time for another campfire ceremony. The hawks had gathered at the fire pit, awaiting who would be sent away.

Chris: Screaming Hawks. Looks like you're in a tough spot. You've lost two challenges in a row. Not good.

Jamie: Get to the point.

Chris: The point is, you're falling apart...and I love it! But now, it's time for one of you to face the chopping block. Only one of you shall not receive a delicious, puffy good snack that is a marshmallow. That person, has to pack their bags, and leave Total Drama Island, for good.

Blizzard: Te following campers shall remain in the game. Becca, Heidi, Ciara, Jamie, Zak, Parker, Alex and Evie. Here you guys go.

Blizzard tossed them all marshmallows, and all were caught. It was down to Leonora and Sapphire.

Chris: the last marshmallow goes to...Leonora.

Leonora got up and grabbed hers. Sapphire looked dumbfounded.

Sapphire: Bu-bu-bu-but...

Chris: I'm sorry, but them's the rules.

Sapphire grumbled, before she left to get her stuff. Leonora sighed.

-Confessional-

Leonora: I did vote for her, but only because she did get on my nerves, and was likely the reason why we lost. Still...she's never done anything bad, so I kinda do feel bad. I really need to get over my fear of sleep.

-End Confessional-

Sapphire loaded all of her stuff up, and got on the boat. She looked back, just as the boat was about to leave.

Ciara: Wait.

Ciara gave Sapphire a hug. Sapphire happily accepted it. Ciara sighed, and looked at Aspphire, once the let go.

Ciara: I'm gonna miss you girl.

Sapphire: Same. Bye Bye!

The boat left, taking Sapphire away from the show. All the campers began to leave, but Ciara remained there, a bit downcast.

Parker: What's wrong?

Ciara: Oh nothing. It's just...i'm gonna miss that little bundle of sunshine.

Parker: I'll miss her a bit to, but I knew that you two shared a sisterly bond. Still. The night is beautiful out.

Ciara: I know.

Parker: Let's head to the beach. We'll spend a little while there.

Ciara: Not tonight. This challenge wore me out.

Parker: True. It was a bit more straining then I thought. Another night perhaps?

Ciara: Count on it.

Scene cuts to Chris and Blizzard, who were both sitting on a couple of lawn chairs, outside of the producers tent.

Blizzard: Well a bond may have been broken, but that's the reality of reality TV. Especially competitions.

Chris: Hey, it makes for good drama. Will this impact Ciara's performance though...it's hard to tell. But more importantly, how long can the wolves stretch their winning streak to, and just when will the screaming hawks take charge. Tune in next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...SUPREME!

A/M: Hey guys. I'm really sorry about such a long wait, but I had massive writers block on this story. However I do want to keep going, because I do have fun writing it, plus it being a different type of story I usually write, is good to expand my writing skills. Thanks for your patience, and here are the results of the vote:

Ciara: Leonora.

Parker: Sapphire

Becca: Sapphire

Jamie: Sapphire

Alex: Sapphire

Heidi: Becca

Leonora: Sapphire

Zak: Leonora

Evie: Becca

Sapphire: Leonora.


End file.
